Collin Quest
by Nuky
Summary: deel II, eerste verhaal. Vervolg op Bloody 2005 wel handig ALS je die eerst leestagain, no flames please... was toen nog jong en onweten in het ffschrijven: Collin moet even oppassen op SueAnne en Jack Sparrow en wordt vervolgens gekidnapt.
1. Bloody pirates!

**Ja beste lezers ik ben het weer met een gloednieuw verhaal, naja vervolg zulle we maar zeggen.(BTW JE KAN DE VERHALEN APART LEZEN DUS GEEN NOOD JE HOEFT GEEN 22 HOOFDSTUKKEN TE LEZEN!) Het derde deel uit de Bloody 2005 serie. Want Bloody 2005 bestaat eigelijk uit twee delen het heden en het verleden. Ik ben op het moment bezig met een angst verhaal maar dat wil nog niet echt lukken. Ik denk dat ik binnen kort maar gewoon op de DELET knop druk en het er bij laat. Het is gewoon niet mij manier van schrijven. Mij manier is meer de humor, woordgrappen en droge opmerkingen manier. Eigelijk zoals ik in hoogsteigen persoon ben, kuch. Dus daarom ben ik aan een nieuw verhaal begonnen. Het speelt zich een paar jaar later af enne meer zeg ik nog effen niet. Niet weg klikken, eerst lezen en dan reviewen en DAN mag je pas weg klikken, kuzzz Sue-Anne Sparrow…**

**p.s ik heb sinds vier dagen een Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow posster,kwijl, op m'n slaapkamerdeur hangen. Slapen is zinloos…**

**Hoofdstuk 1) Bloody pirates!**

Collin tuurde door het kleine kerker raampje naar de zee. Man altijd als hij daar naar keek kreeg hij een mieren-gevoel. Wat was ze toch groot en diep. Het gaf hem altijd de kriebels. Nee hij was hartstikke blij aan land. Voor geen goud zou hij de zee op gaan.

"_MEN, ATTENSION!"Schreeuwde Commador Norrington._

Collin streek snel z'n rode Navy jas recht en inspecteerde z'n blinkende laarzen. Hij glimlachte. Father zal trost zijn.

Commador Norrington liep langs z'n soldaten. Hij bleef even naast Collin staan. Je ziet er goed uit jongen.

Collin glom, thanks father.

Tevreden liep Norrinton weer door. Mannen zoals jullie weten zijn er vanochtend twee piraten aangehouden in onze haven. Ze zijn uiterst gevaarlijk, luidruchtig,ruw en ongetwijfeld dronken. Ze kunnen ieder moment aan komen en ik wil er van op aan komen dat ze beiden zonder problemen in een cel terecht komen. Dus mannen gaat dat lukken!

"_YES COMMADOR NORRINTON" _schreeuwde alle soldaten, waaronder Collin luid.

Norrinton glimlachte trots naar zijn soldaten.Echt mannen waar je van op aan kan. Er schoot hem even iets te binnen. Zeg Collin loop even mee naar m'n kantoor.

Yes, father, riep Collin snel. Misschien mocht hij wel een speciale missie doen zoals de piraten naar hun cel bergen.

Collin doe de deur dicht en take a site. Collin ging volgzaam zitten.

Luister even goed Collin. Ik wil dat je vanmiddag niet naar de piraten gaat kijken.

m-maar…

Nee… niets te maren, je ben pas tien jaar en hebt geen idee hoe gevaarlijk deze twee zijn. Ze roven tegenwoordig alle schepen van The Royal navy leeg en er spoken de meest vreselijke verhalen over hen rond.

Collin zat op het puntje van z'n stoel, van spanning. Maar wie zijn het dan father?

Nou, kuchte Norrinton, omdat je toch niet gaat kijken kan ik het net zo goed zeggen. Hij was even stil om de spanning nog iets groter te maken.

Het zijn Jack and Sue-Anne Sparrow.

Collin's mond viel open. H-heeft u ECHT Jack and Sue-Anne Sparrow gevangen? DE ECHTE!

The Commador glom van trots. Yes sone. Het was nog een hele klus, maar na een gevecht hadden we ze toch te pakken. (Hij vergaat allen stom toevallig te vertellen dat hij ze door stom toeval in een kroeg zag liggen. Slapend.)

Collin stond op. Thanks father. Ik ga nu, nog even oefenen met m'n zwaard. En met een laatste groet liep hij het kantoor uit.

Men, z'n vader had DE twee meest beruchte piraten van de hele Caribische zee gevangen. Zeker weten dat hij die moest zien!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Die avond was Collin in een grote opberg kist gekropen. Dat deed hij wel vaker om gevangen te zien. Het was de perfecte plek, je had het uitzicht over de hele gang en door een kijkgat kon hij alles volgen. Heel stil keek hij naar de deur die knarsend opensloeg.

Eerst verscheen er een grote brede cipier, die de sleutels snel weer om z'n nek hing. Collin's hart sloeg een slag over toen the Pirate Captine Jack Sparrow binnen liep. Hij had een grijze leren hoed op, donker bruine haar met drets,steentjes, ivoor en vlechten er doorheen. Om z'n haar nog enig zins in positie te houden hing er een rode bandana om z'n hoofd. Ook z'n kin bleef niet gespaard. Hij had een baardje met twee vlechtjes en steentjes. Z'n kleren waren op sommige plaatsen gescheurd en bij elkaar gehouden door touwen, een jas tot over z'n knieën en doeken. Het woord pirate straalde gewoon van hem af.

Na een paar seconden hoorden hij het geklik van vrouwelijke laarzen. Daar stond Sue-Anne Sparrow, eventjes stil en minachtend om zich heen kijkend. Ze haalde hard haar neus op en spuugde enkele milimeters voor een soldaat z'n glanzend gepoetste schoenen. Ze grijnsde gemeen en keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Collin zag dat haar rechter wenkbrauw werd doorkruist door een klein litteken.

Ook zij straalde pirate uit. Alleen met nog een beetje klasse moest hij toegeven. Ze had een lange donkerpaarse bandana om haar hoofd, dat hij vrij korte haar, tot net over haar schouders. Ook door haar haar hingen steentjes, wat drets, sierraden en een twintigtal geverfde vlechtjes in alle kleuren van de regenboog. Haar kleren waren evenals verrassend, zeker omdat Collin wist dat pirates niet veel om kleding gaven. Ze had een paarse korset, met daaronder een wit hem met lange wijde mouwen. Haar broek was redelijk donker en Collin kon niet goed zien welke kleur die had. En om haar uiterlijk helemaal af te maken had ze een dikke leren riem om met een doodskops van zilver.

Collin hield z'n adem in toen ook zij de gang in liep. How great! Hij was in de zelfde kamer als de twee pirates. Hij zou straks een mooi verhaal hebben voor school.

Zonder de soldaten een blik waardig te keuren,die zoals altijd keurig in rijen langs de muur stonden, gewapend met zwaard en een geweer, liepen ze de gang door.

Na een paar stappen keken ze elkaar een paar seconde aan, knikte, en stonden stil. Jack draaide zich een kwartslag om richten zich tot een soldaat keek hem doordringend aan, en riep keihard: BOOHHWW!

De soldaat sprong een meter de lucht in van schrik, en de twee pirates begonnen keihard de arme man uit te lachen.

Never,ever heb ik iemand zo hoog zien springen, hikte de she-pirate.

No, luv das geen springen meer, das vliegen, schreeuwde The pirate Captine. Na deze meesterlijk geplaatste opmerking sloegen ze elkaar om beurten op de schouders en lachte aan een stuk door. Terwijl de arme soldaat nog na trillend en hyperventileren stond te snikken in een hoekje.

De cipier vond het wel welletjes en probeerde de dronken, nog na hikkende piraten voorzichtig naar hun cel te pushen. Maar veel zin hadden ze duidelijk nog niet: What the FUCK do ye think yer doing? Me not going to a cel, me staing here, outside a cel,gilde Sue-Anne verontwaardigt en duwde de cipier van zich af. Terwijl Jack met een gemene grijns stond toe te kijken.

En waar sta jij nou WEER om te lachen, ye JACKASSE!

Om ye, luv, je ben echt veel te opvliegerig voor zo'n mooie koppie.

Ze stak haar tong uit als tegen antwoord.

Een soldaat had duidelijk al z'n moed bij een geschraapt en spraak hun toe. H-heh…j-jjullie t-twee moeten nu echt j-jullie cel i-nn in.

De twee draaiden tegelijkertijd hun hoofd naar de soldaat toe en gaven hem een sut-the-fuck-up-waar-bemoei-je-je-mee-look.

Op dat moment kwam Commador Norrington naar binnen storen: what on earthe's name is hier aan de hand?

Alle soldaten wezen naar de pirates: they did it!

Jack kreeg Norrinton in the gaten: Bloody hell, Luv, look it's bloody Norrington!

Bloody hell, yer right! Ze liep een paar stappen naar Norrinton. Zo man lang nie gezien, hoest? Nog een nieuwe hoed gekocht, wantehhhe de laatste keer dat ik je zag ging het daar nie zo goed mee! En weer barste de twee piraten in een lachmarathon uit,terwijl de woorden _the roof the roof the roof is one fire _werden gezongen.

Norrinton zag op de een of andere manier de humor er niet zo van in, en richten z'n geweer op ze: EN NU ALS DE SODEMIETER DIE CEL IN!

Nu toch een tikje onder de indruk liepen de piraten rustig richting cel. Sue mompelde wat over aangebrand, en Jack had het na deze opmerking niet meer.

De cipier deed de cel open en Jack liep als eerst naar binnen: Mmmm, hier ben ik lang niet meer geweest.

Nu was Sue aan de beurt. What krijgen we geen eigen cellen? Weet je wel niet tegen wie je het hebt! Ik wil echt niet met hem in een cel. Hij is gek!

Die discussie hebben we al een keer gehad,luv, laten we het op uniek houden…

Ze werd de cel in geduwd en het slot deed klik.Alle soldaten haalden opgelucht adem en liepen naar de deur, terwijl een arme soldaat achterbleef, voor nachtdienst. Poor lad…

Ook Collin glipte uit z'n kisten en liep op z'n tenen de gevangenis uit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Collin kont het niet laten.Hij MOEST gewoon nog een keer naar de piraten. Het was ook zo spannend, vanmiddag. Hij begon weer te gloeien bij het idee.

Heel stil was Collin uit bed gekropen en via het dak en een boom naar beneden geslopen. En daarna zo stil en snel mogelijk naar de gevangenis gerend. Nu stond hij voor de kerkerdeur moed te verzamelen om naar binnen te gaan.

Krakend deed hij de deur open en liep een trap af. Daar stond een groep soldaten druk te vergaderen langs een tafel. Toen kregen ze Collin in het oog.

Zeg,Collin zou jij het aan durven om die piraten te bewaken? We zoeken namelijk iemand die de wacht over wil nemen, maar die moet wel veel lef hebben en dapper zijn.

Collin streek trots z'n jas recht en greep z'n geweer nog iets beter beet. Natuurlijk durf ik dat!

Okey, Collin je mag het proberen,sprak de groep soldaten.

Collin grijnsde van trots en liep achter de cipier aan. Het enige wat hij niet wist, was dat z'n voorganger een half uur geleden gillend de kerker uit was gerend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Z'n hard begon per treden harder te kloppen. Hij liep samen met de cipier een trappetje af richting de kelder. De cipier bleef maar murmelen dat het een slecht idee was, maar daar had Collin geen boodschap aan. Hij was toch de zoon van Commador Norrington! Hij kon alles aan.

Nou jongen hier is het, veel succes ermee. De cipier drukte de sleutels in z'n handen. Als er iets is, wat vast wel zo zal zijn, roep je maar.

G-gaat u dan niet mee? Vroeg Collin verschrikt.

Nee jongen ik ben daar, wijzend op de deur, al binnen geweest. Nee, mij niet gezien. En hij liep de trap weer op.

Nou, mooi is dat dan, dacht Collin spijtig, zit ik hier alleen met twee gestoorde piraten. Maar ik ben natuurlijk de baas. Ik heb de sleutels, het geweer, de macht. En vol goeie moet liep hij de kerker in.

De kerker bestond uit een grote rij cellen, een vertrek waar de cipier kon zitten, een stoel, een bureau en een paar kaarsen. Hoewel dat niet echt nodig was, want de volle maan scheen zo helder dat het de hele ruimte verlichte.

Toen Collin behoedzaam binnen stapte, hoorde hij het dronken gezang ( of wat er op leek) van de piraten.

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._(HIK)

Gevolgd door een lachaanval… 

(HIK)_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_.(HIK)

Collin liet stilletjes richting het bureau. Op de een of andere manier had de pirate Captine het voor elkaar gekregen om twee volle rum flessen mee naar beneden te krijgen. Nu kregen ze Collin door en keken hem nieuwsgierig en met een kijken-we-hebben-een-nieuw-slachtoffer-blik voelde zich opeens niet meer zo zeker.

So…. What do we have here? Just a kid? Just a little baby? Just a little tiny winy… AUW!

Jaha, Jack we get the point, he's just a kid. Zij Sue nadat ze Jack vol op het achterhoofd gemept had.

Jack gaf haar een vuile blik maar hield z'n mond.

So… lill' boy, bij jij nu gedoemd om oppassertje te spelen?Vroeg ze op een niet eens zo onaardige manier. Je moet vast bang zijn, zo helemaal in je eentje met twee enge …gevaarlijke… piraten. Ze ging met haar gezicht tegen de tralies staan, en Collin deed verschrikt een stapje achteruit.

Ja, beaamde Jack , en er is er nog een LELIJK ook, niet al te subtiel wijzend naar Sue-Anne.

En wat is je naam lill' boy? Vroeg ze nog net voor ze Jack weer een klap verkocht.

Trots stond Collin voor de she-pirate.Mijn naam is Collin, Collin Norrinton.

Aaaahhh… so yer the sone of bloody Norrington, ehy? Ye surtenly don't look like em…grinnikte Jack.

Collin verbleekt, waar haalde die dronken piraat het vandaan om HEM te beledigen.

Sue-Anne vond het ook welletjes en gaf Jack nog een harde stomp. Jack hou toch je kop, zit dat jochie niet zo af te zeiken!

Ze richten zich weer op Collin die haar dankbaar aankeek. Dussehe, lill' boy jij gaat ons de hele nacht in de gaten houden? Nou ik zou niet graag in jouw schoenen staan.

Hoezo niet, riep Collin verontwaardigd, ik let netjes op jullie tot jullie morgen vroeg een afspraak hebben met de galg. Jullie kunnen nooit ontsnappen!

De twee piraten keken even naar elkaar, en toen met een onovertuigde blik naar Collin. Sue deed weer een stap naar voren en bleef tot dicht tegen de tralies aan staan,nog geen halve meter van Collin vandaan.

Lill'boy, luister is effe naar mij. Ze wees veelbelovend naar Jack. Kijk das Ja… sorry mompelde ze toen ze de blik van Jack zag. Kijk das Captine Jack Sparrow, ze hield twee vingers in de lucht en spuugde.I swere lady lucky loves him. Hij krijgt altijd everthing voor elkaar.

En ik, nu wijzend op zichzelf, ben Sue-Anne dat zegt toch al genoeg! Nee jochie ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat wij hier morgen weg zijn en grijzend ging ze op het kerkerbed zitten. Ze keurde Collin nog een laatste blik waardig, ye see lill'boy, ye just see…

Collin ontplofte, hoe durfde een ORDINERE pirate zulke dingen tegen the SONE OF THE COMMADOR te zeggen! Maar hij hield z'n mond, op de een of andere manier wisten die twee hem steeds te dissen. Kwaad liep hij naar de stoel en ging zitten. Hij keek nog een keer kwaad om en zag dat de twee piraten hem uitdagen aan keken. Hij besloot dat het tijd was om te gaan slapen. Bloody pirates mompelde hij nog zacht...

**TARATATATATaaaaaaaaa………het eerste hoofdstuk van m'n nieuwe verhaal. En was de schrijfstijl nog een beetje hetzelfde als bloody 2005? Nou in dit hoofdstuk is het het belangrijkste dat de hoofdpersonen elkaar ontmoetten en dat er een beetje humor in zit. En nu even iets belangrijks, please review ik wil heeeeeeeeel graaaaaag weten of dit ook goed geschreven is, en als dat niet het geval is of je dan duidelijk wil reviewen wat er geod of fout is zodat ik het kan verbeteren. En dan heb ik het niet over de spelling maar over zinnetjes die niet goed lopen enz…**

**Dus doe actief druk op die mooie blauwe knop en review……**


	2. Believe what ye whant

**Ik ben vrij,vrij,VRIJ, geen stage meer gewoon een vrije vrijdag.**

**Nog even een paar dingetjes over het verhaal.Ik hou nogal van schelden dus er zal wederom veel gescheld in voorkomen, hou je daar niet van niet lezen.Oja ik heb ook nog besloten dat ik per hoofdstuk netjes wacht tot ik een review heb gekregen, ik moet d'r nog twee maar deze krijgen jullie alvast te goed…**

**Kuzzz Sue-Anne Sparrow.**

**En snif… disclame voor de zekerheid, want wie weet zijn er mensen die me zo hoog inschatten dat ze denken dat ik Jack Sparrow, de leukste, lekkerste,coolste,schattigste ( okey ik dwaal af) pirate ever heb bedacht. Die mensen ( en mezelf,snif, moet ik teleur stellen, het was die bloody freaking mouse!**

**Na deze zelfmedelijden gaan we weer verder met het verhaal…**

**Hoofdstuk 2) believe what ye whant.**

Klop,klop, joehoe, wordt is wakker… Collin knipperde met z'n ogen. Iemand zat hem vreselijk irritant op z'n schouders te kloppen. Wisten ze dan niet tegen wie ze het hadden?

Slaperig en geïrriteerd ging hij overeind zitten, en keek in het grijnzende gezicht van de she-pirate: i tollt ye dat we eruit zouden komen.

Collin greep naar z'n geweer, net iets te laten.Snel richten de she-pirate een pistool op z'n voorhoofd.

Terwijl Collin angstig in de loop van het pistool keek, praten de pirate verder. Listen lill'boy een verkeerde beweging en ik zal Lill' Johnny moeten gebruiken, wijzend op het pistool.En we willen toch niet dat de Commador boos wordt omdat ie een zoontje minder is.Toch!

M-maar h-hoe zijn jullie ontsnapt? De deur zat op slot, stamelde Collin.

Laten we zeggen dat de soldaten m'n kapsel niet zo goed hadden gecondoleerd, en grijnzend haalde ze een stuk ijzerdraad tussen haar vlechtjes vandaan. Jack fluisterde ze ongeduldig, heb je nou onze stuff al gevonden.

Jack liep triomfantelijk de kamer in ,z'n handen vol spullen.Here,luv, je sierraden,je zwaard,die o zo lelijke hoed van je en je goud.Hij overhandigde haar de spullen met een brede grijns op Collin.

So welp, al bang!

Collin keek hem woedend aan, never…

Nog een keek gaf Jack hem z'n bekende scheve grijns: o,good no worries than. Hij haalde een stuk touw uit z'n zak en bond de jongen z'n handen op z'n rug vast.

Wat zijn jullie met me van plan! Riep Collin verontwaardigd, nog net voordat hij een prop in z'n mond geduwd kreeg.

Yeah, luv, wat zijn we eigelijk van plan met hem? Vroeg Jack die vragend naar Sue keek.

Well,Jack hij is de sone of the Commador. We kunnen hem als gijzelaar krijgen en als we terug op The Black Pearle zijn, heel wat losgeld voor hem vragen.

Enne, waarom laten we hem niet gewoon hier, vast gebonden en wel? Das toch veel makkelijker, hij gaat ons vast in de weg lopen.

Collin wist niet hou gauw hij moest mee-knikken, met de pirate. Hij wilden absoluut niet mee met dit stelletje misdadigers. Hij had verhalen over ze gehoord waar je bloed van stolde.

Because, zij Sue bitcherig, mijn plan beter klinkt en ik wel weer geld nodig heb. Want…. Vervolgde ze met een dodelijke blik op Jack, IEMAND heeft bijna al ons goud gegeven aan rum.

Luv,zit je daar nog steeds over te mokken? T-was toch gezellig!

GEZELLIG?we hadden voor VIJFENTWINTIG gouden munten rum op gezopen. Ik had een kater van hier tot Tokio! En toen werden we nog slapend door bloody Norrington wakker gemaakt. KAN JE JE MISCHIEN INDENKEN HOE IK WAKKER GEWORDEN BEN!EN EEN KATER EN EEN NORRINGTON BIJ MET EEN VEELS TE BLIJE GRIJNS ME IN DE BOEIN SLOEG!

Okey, luv, het was misschien een tikje onverstandig wat ik deed. We doen jouw plan.

En zo liepen Sue en Jack met een tegenstribbelde Collin sneaky de kerker uit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Collin had er zwaar de pleuris in. Hij werd als een stuk vee door alle gangen van de gevangenis getrokken. Man als die touwen niet zo strak hadden gezeten, had hij zich los kunne wurmen. Ja,zou hij boven op die zwalkende Captine zijn gesprongen hem hebben overmeesterd en dan… Huh?

Opeens stonden ze alledrie stil. Sue keek schichtig om een hoekje en fluisterde: shit,daar zitten nog zes soldaten.

Jack keek razend snel in het rond, en je kon bijna z'n hersens horen kraken. Collin lachte schamper in zichzelf: hehehehe… ja piraatjes dat is nou jammer heh, jullie ga terug naar je cehel, neneneneneeee…

Maar hij had al te vroeg gejuicht. De Captine had al een idee: luv, kom hierheen. En behoedzaam liepen ze Jack's richting op.

Ze kwamen uit in de kleedkamer. Snel grepen de twee piraten een paar kleren.

Jack, fluisterde de she-pirate, kijk is een nadere kant op.

Luv, hier hebben we geen tijd voor…

Jack… we draaide met haar wijsvinger een rondje.

Allright, allright maar schiet op. Boos en licht teleur gesteld liep Jack naar de andere kant van de kamer, nog namompelden over die bloody womens.

Collin was ondertussen op een stoel vastgebonden en keek hopeloos in het rond op zoek naar een uitweg.

Maar jammer genoeg waren de piraat-soldaten na nog geen minuutje terug. Collin moest een lachbui onderdrukken, ze zagen er niet uit.

De Captine had een paar duidelijk een veel te kleine maat gepakt. De broek vertoonde duidelijk een "hoogwater"effect en de laarzen van zichzelf maakte het plaatje er niet veel beter op. Ook maakte de Navy jas ,die zo korte was dat je z'n halve buik kon zien, niet echt de Royal Navy indruk.

De she-pirate had het omgekeerde probleem. Ze had duidelijk vier maten te groot gepakt, en moest haar mouwen zes keer omdraaien. Ook de broekspijpen zag er niet uit, ook al had ze hem nog zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging in haar laarzen proberen te duwen. Kortom de slechtste vermomming ooit. Toen ze ook nog beide een hoed pakte die voor de een veelste klein was en voor de ander veelste groot kan Collin het niet meer in zich houden, en barste in lachen uit.

Sue, redelijk geïrriteerd keek onder haar te grote hoed vandaan: Tuurlijk lill'boy,alsof jij er zo goed uit ziet in dat apenpakkie!

Luv, je mag later uitvechten wie er sexyer uitziet in Royal Navy outfit, we gaan. Snel stak Sue nog haar tong uit en liep verder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

De zes soldaten zaten verwikkeld in een potje poker. Ze waren de tijd volledig uit het oog verloren en op de een of andere manier konden ze zich niet zo goed concentreren. Al een tijd lang was er geen enkel geluid uit de kerker gekomen. En dat was heel vreemd want dat joch z'n voorganger bleef maar schreeuwen en schelden. Maar geen van allen wilden beneden gaan kijken…

Opeens hoorden ze wat gestommel en kwam er een klein groepjes soldaten langs. Een pokerend soldaat grinnikte: zeg jullie daar, een gevecht gehad of hebben jullie een weddenschap verloren.

De langste slecht geklede soldaat bromde wat.

Nou als jullie toch niets te doen hebben willen jullie vast wel even kijken hoe het is met Collin-ik-ben-veel-te-veel-verwend-Norrinton.

En waarom gaan jullie zelf niet naar dat jochie kijken, vroeg de wat korte soldaat.

Omdat we midden in een potje poker zitten, besids ik ga echt niet nog een keer naar beneden. Dat psychische gestoorde kindpiraatje valt je aan.

De korte soldaat stoof op de pokertafel of, liet in de haast haar hoed van haar hoofd vallen en stond recht voor de pokersoldaten.

Bloody hell, gilde Sue-Anne, durf dat nog is recht in me gezicht te zeggen!En na deze woorden gaf ze de soldaat zo'n harde klap in z'n gezicht dat hij languit op de pokertafel lag.

Sue was door de woeden even vergeten hoe de situatie voor haar was. Alle stoelen schoven naar achter en zes bozen soldaten, gewapend met zwaard, stonden nu voor haar.

Ohow…

Bloody hell, litlle girle run, schreeuwde Jack in lichte paniek. En als een gek stoven Jack en Sue de deur uit, terwijl ze Collin moeiteloos mee trokken.

God damm it, Bloody Anne, waarom moest je nou perse gaan meppen!hijgde Jack die hoopvol naar de exit deur zocht.

Nou…hijg… hij beledigde mij…en… hijg dat PIK IK NIET!

You and yer bloody pride… C'mon luv door rennen, het hele zootje zit achter ons aan.

Jahhha… zoek jij nou maar een uitgang, mopperde Sue. Ik houd dat kind wel vast.

Jack stond opeens midden in de gang stil. Godverdomme, Jack schiet op ze zitten vlak achter ons,gilde Sue. Jack grijnsde: luv, i found oure exit, en hij wees op een putdeksel.

O,nononono Jack, no way. Maar ze werd al mee naar beneden getrokken.

De soldaten kwamen een paar seconden later aan. Dear Lord we zijn ze kwijt. Men, sla alarm…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ergens in een buitenwijk van Port Royal ging er een putdeksel open. Sue klom er met braakgeluiden als eerste uit: gadverdamme, DAT was echt de slechtste ontsnapping tot nu toe,bleg… Ze rilde even.

Jack kwam vervolgens uit het gat. Ik ben het volledig met je eens, maar we zijn in elk geval ontsnapt. Vervolgens dook hij nog een keer het gat in en greep Collin bij z'n polsen, die stilletjes probeerde weg te glippen.

So,Jack waar gaan we nu heen?

Jack gaf haar weer een scheve grijns, thaught ye never ask…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Collin stond verstijft op de stoep.Was dat hun GEWELIDIGE onderduik adres? Nog een keer schoten z'n ogen over het gebouw.

"_Red ribbon". _Stond er met rode sierlijke letters op geschilderd. Collin kende de kroeg wel. Zelf was hij er nooit geweest,er kwam alleen maar uitschot,dronkelappen en misdadigers. Collin snoof, terwijl ze naar binnen liepen.

Sue merkte het en keek hem glimlachend aan. And lill'boy, what vind je er van? De beste schuilplaats ooit, zelf de soldaten durven hier niet naar binnen. Ze keek de kroeg even rond en de glimlach verdween. Okey, hoe kan het hier nog steeds even vies,ranzig en "hoerig" zijn als de vorige keer?

Jup, zij Jack meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de rest, best hiding place ever.En hij keek dromerig naar de bar waar toeval ik een hoer rum aan het schenken was.

Sue richten zich tot Collin. Look lill' boy wijzend op Jack, die bijna huppelend naar de bar renden, techniek gesproken zijn we hem kwijt. Die is de hele avond en ,bleg, waarschijnlijk de hele nacht zoet. Laten wij maar een kamer boeken.

Collin had niet veel keus en liet zich naar de bar meevoeren, waar Jack al druk aan het zuipen was, met een hoer op schoot. Sue ging er met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naast staan. My god Jack jij bent echt…

Onweerstaanbaar?Sexy?Goedgekleed?Vulde Jack behulpzaam bij.

Nee, Jack ik bedoelde eigelijk zielig. Ze stond op en liep samen met Collin naar de trap en keek nog een laatste keer naar Jack. Heh, maak het niet te laat morgenvroeg moeten we weg…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Collin liep een steile lange trap op tot hij op een overloop uitkwam. Man ze hebben hier zeker nog nooit van schoonmaken gehoord! Hij werd door Sue naar een kamer geduwd, en krakend deed ze de deur open. Binnen in de kamer was het iets schoner dan buiten. De ruimte werd verlicht door de maan die door een klein stoffig raampje naar binnen scheen. De kamer had een bed en Collin wist meteen wie er op de grond mocht slapen.

Sue greep hem bij z'n polsen en bond hem aan het bed vast. So,lill'boy nu je geen kant meer op kan mag die prop wel af. Ze makte het stuk stof los, en Collin spuugde de prop uit: ik weet niet wat jullie met me van plan zijn, maar m'n vader zal jullie heel erg straffen als hij…

Juist lill'boy als hij ons vind, maar dat gaat niet zo makkelijk heh? Dus hou je gemak anders krijg je weer die prop in je mond. Ze trok een kast open en haalde er een deken,een kussen en een matrasje uit.

Zo kijk is kan jij ook lekker slapen. Tis wel niet een hemelbed maar je zal het er mee moeten doen. Ze legde naast Collin de slaapspullen neer. Daarna ging ze op haar bed liggen.

Collin probeerde wanhopig los te komen. Vanaf het bed begon de she-pirate jufferig tegen hem te spreken: lill' boy, laat die touwen met rust, ik ben al meer dan vijf jaar piraat, ik weet hoe ik iemand moet vastbinden. Ga nou maar slapen.gaap.

Collin ging boos rechtop zitten zodat hij de piraat kon aan kijken: Ja ik dacht het niet, als ik in slaap van vermoord je mij!

Sue ging op haar buik liggen en draaide naar Collin toe. Lill' boy luister is naar me. Jij zit vast gebonden,ik niet. Ik heb een zwaard,jij niet. Denk je nou echt dat als ik van plan ben je te killen ik dat niet allang gedaan zou hebben,hmm?

Daar had Collin nog niet over na gedacht.

And besids, ik ben niet zo iemand.

Maar je bent een piraat en piraten zijn slecht. Sprak Collin dapper.

En hoe weet je dat lill' boy? Hoe vaak heb jij een piraat gezien, laat staan gesproken?Hoe weet je nou zeker dat al die verhalen over ons waar zijn.Was jij erbij? Heb jij het gezien?

Collin was even stil. Nee, hij had het niet gezien, nee. Maar stamelde hij, ik heb het gelezen, soldaten zeiden het, m'n vader zij het de hele Royal Navy zegt het!

Tssss… dus jij geloofd echt dat ik, wijzend op zichzelf, een heel dorp heb uitgemoord alleen maar om een zak edelstenen? Dat ik koelbloedig kinderen in mootjes heb gehakt? Man dan ben je echt niet goed snik.

Nou waarom zouden ze het anders zeggen? De Royal Navy liegt niet. Dat zijn eerlijke mensen. Goede burgers.

Goede burgers zeg je? Dan heb je het verhaal van De Kaap nog niet gehoord.mompelde Sue.

W-wat dan?

Sue, ging overeind zitten in kleermakers zit. Je kent De Kaap wel heh? Daar worden slaven als vee ingeladen en met honderden te gelijk naar Europa vervoerd. Op een van die schepen voer een man van The Royal Navy mee, met z'n kleine dochtertje. Ik geloof dat het een Gouverneur was.Op een dag was het dochtertje weg. De Gouverneur was razend en hij wist zeker dat die "zwarte" het hadden gedaan. Hij liet een stuk of honderd slaven doodslaan. Hij wees ze willekeurig aan, zonder te weten of ze iets met z'n dochtertje te maken hadden. Niet alleen mannen, vrouwen maar ook kinderen, peuters liet hij vermoorden. Na een paar uur was het bloedbad voorbij en werd het schip schoongemaakt. Toen de Gouverneur z'n kantoor in liep zat z'n dochtertje op z'n stoel te spelen met haar poppen.

We keek Collin blanco aan.Weet je wat de Gouverneur toen zij?

Collin schudde geschokte z'n hoofd.

Hij zij dat het niet veel uitmaakte, hij liep alleen wat geld mis. Ze keek Collin fel aan. Hij gaf niets om de marteling,de pijn, de… onmenselijkheid die hij had veroorzaakt. Nee, en dan durft hij piraten de duivels van de zee te noemen.

Dus, lill' boy, believe what ye whant, maar vertrouw alleen je eigen ogen en oren.

Er liep een rilling van afschuw over z'n rug. Kon iemand, een Gouverneur zoiets gruwelijks doen?

**Ja,sorry duizend maal excuus, er zit WEER angst in. Het was niet m'n bedoeling maar die verdomde handen bleven maar door typen. Maar het geeft je wel een hele nieuwe kijk op de situatie. Zelf ben ik trots op dit gloednieuwe verhaal. Het loopt lekker, Jack en Sue liggen vertrouwt met elkaar overhoop. Supper gewoon, echt leuk als je weer inspiratie hebt.Nou beste liefste lezer bedankt voor de tijd ik hoop dat je het geen "verloren"tijd vond, tot ziens, tot het volgende hoofdstuk.**

**Kuzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**Ja precies, daar zit de review knop.Goedzo koekje verdiend. **


	3. Smart move Sparrows!

**Okey zwaar klote ik had een nieuw verhaal bijna af,maar toe stierf m'n comp en ben ik het verhaal weer kwijt. Duzz moet ik helemaal opnieuw beginnen. En das echt waar klote want het verhaal telde bijna 15 pagina's dus als je dit lees heb dan heel veeeeeel respect voor me dat ik het overnieuw schrijf en GODVERDOMME REVIEW! **

**Oja voor de zekerheid nog een waarschuwing, want dat vergeet ik altijd: Niet al te geschikt voor kindertjes jonger dan 9 of misschien zelf 12 kwee niet read to find out. en er word zoals in al mijn verhalen veel in gescholden en gevloekt. En het humor,Jack die niet zo slim bezig is en flauwe grappen gehalte is alweer hoog net als in al mijn verhalen…**

**Hoofdstuk 3: Smart move Sparrows!**

Hey, lill'boy wakker worden we gaan zo!

Nog slaperig knipperde Collin met z'n ogen. Hij had slecht geslapen doordat het verhaal van de she-pirate de hele nacht door z'n hoofd had gespookt. Nog steeds wist hij niet of hij haar wel of niet moest geloven. Moeizaam kwam hij overeind en zag dat de she-pirate hem stralen stond aan te kijken.

He,he man wat ben jij moeilijk wakker te krijgen. Ik wilde net een kanon gaan halen. Maar je bent eindelijk wakker.

W-wat zeg je allemaal, vroeg Collin suf. Die er net achter kwam dat hij nog steeds aan het bed zat vast gebonden.

De grijns verdween, maar kwam meteen weer terug, laat maar, ik ga wat te eten proberen te regelen,voor zo ver je het hier eten kan noemen. Ze liep naar de deur. Oja, en ik ga Jacky proberen wakker te schoppen. Er viel een twinkeling in haar ogen, ja lill' boy dat word nog lachen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Behoedzaam liep Sue de gang door,proberen niet te struikelen over de slapende dronken piraten,hoerenlopers en ander gespuis. Memo aan jezelf Sue, ga hier nooit meer overnachten, zij ze moederlijk tegen zichzelf toen ze in de kots van een ander ging staan.

Snel veegde ze haar laars aan de rug van een slapende,dikke man af,grinnikte door het uitzicht en liep stilletjes de trap af, en probeerde andere rotzooit te vermijden.

Toen ze zonder kleerscheuren de trap was afgekomen keek ze trots rond of niemand het gezien had, haalde teleurgesteld haar schouders op en liep in de richting van de barman.

Hey,Sire kan je mij misschien vertellen waar Captine Sparrow op het moment verblijft.

De barman keek haar treurig aan. Ach kind ben jij het weer. Nou raad is het is net als de vorige keer gegaan.

O, crape, je bedoelt dronken,zingent,gewapend?

Jup, that's what in meen. En deze keer heeft hij niet eens betaalt voor een overnachting. Hij is gewoon de kamer binnen gestoven, heeft de betalende klant eruit geschopt en uitgescholden. Echt volgende keer haal ik het leger erbij…

Sue zuchten, elke keer was het weer raak. Well, Sire u hoeft dat niet te doen, ik betaal wel voor z'n kamer. Ze overhandigde de barman wat geld knikte en liep in de richting van de kamer die de man aanwees.

Boos maar zachtjes deed ze de deur open. Haar boosheid verdween meteen toen ze Jack zag liggen, slapend als een klein baby'tje. Het enige jammere aan het plaatje was dat er een hoer naast hem lag.Nou kijk is aan, daar ligt de gevreesde Captine Jack Sparrow, grijnsde ze sarcasties. Stilletjes liep ze naar de gordijnen, trok ze open, en begon te gillen als of ze werd vermoord: JACK,OPSTAAN,HET IS OCHTEND… WE MOET GA-HAAN!

Jack vloog overeind, en keek razendsnel de kamer door. O, it's you.

Nou dat kan wel iets enthousiaster,zeg.

Jack geeuwde alsof hij het niet gehoord had en keek naast zich waar de hoer nu ook rechtop zat en hem verleidelijk lachend aankeek.

Jack keek ongeïnteresseerd terug: Ho the hell are you?

Het hoertje vond dit een wat minder leuke opmerking. Haar glimlach verdween, werd vuurrood en sloeg jack met een harde pats midden in het gezicht. Ze stond op gaf hem nog een laatste woedende blik en liep met opgeheven hoofd de deur uit.

Sue stond er half lachend,half boos, met over elkaar geslagen armen naar te kijken. Nou Jack jij bent echt de koning van de subtiliteit.

Jack rekte zich uit en stapte uit bed. Well,luv ik had gisteravond anders geen klachten.

Sue keek hem fel aan, jesus man ooit wel is gehoord van "teveel info geven"? laat maar,laat maar, zij ze snel toe Jack begon te grijnzen en antwoord wilde geven. Schiet nou maar op, ik wil hier zo snel mogelijk weer weg.

Ja,ja rustig aan ik ben nog zo moe, van gisteravond…

Sue snelde naar de deur, met haar vingers in haar oren:lalal, i can't hear you,lalala,i can't hear you!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Collin zat woeden te proberen om de touwen los te krijgen. Toen het na een kwartier niet lukt gaf hij het op. Poeh, die Sue had niet overdreven over die touwen. Waar blijft ze eigenlijk! Hey, misschien komt we wel niet meer terug. Maar wacht dan zit ik hier vast. Hij slikte, en dat wil ik helemaal niet! Die kerels zagen er eng en gevaarlijk uit. Z'n lip begon te trillen, en hij begon zachtjes te huilen.

Opeens vloog de deur open en kwam Sue hikkend van de lach binnen met wat eten op een dienblad. Snel veegde Collin z'n tranen weg. Nog nooit was hij zo blij geweest om een pirate te zien.

MY GOD! Je raad nooit wat jack net is overkomen! Ze schaterde het uit. Hij maakte net een iets minder goed geplaatste opmerking over een hoertje en toen ie uit z'n kamer kwam stonden ze hem net z'n alle op te wachten. Van alle kanten kreeg hij een mep of een grote bek.

Ze grijnsde breed en begon een hoertje na te doen: Hoe durf je ons zo te behandelen? Wij hebben ook rechten hoor! En als voorbeeld sloeg ze een denkbeeldige Jack recht in z'n gezicht.

Weer volgde er een lachbui, n-nog noooite heb ik hem zo hard zien rennen. En het mooiste was nog toen hij een man omstoten, die een soort domino-effect gaf in de kroeg. Overal lagen binnen no-time mannen, piraten hoeren op de grond. En voor ik het wist was er een vechtpartij bezig. En het mooiste is nog dat Jack nu nog steeds wordt achtervolgd door dat groepje hooligan-hoeren.

Ze pinkte een denkbeeldig traantje weg. Oja, hier is je eten.

Collin pakte stomverbaasd het eten aan.

m-maar vind je het dan niet erg wat Jack allemaal doet?

Nee, moet ie zelf weten. Het enige irritante is dat ik hem altijd moet wakker makken en hij dan de rest van de dag me verrot scheld.

Oho. Nou bij ons,normale nette burgers, vinden de vrouwen het altijd heel erg als hun mannen naar de hoeren gaan.

Sue kijkt hem met grote ogen aan, who,ho,ho lill' boy jij denkt toch niet dat Jack en ik iets hebben heh!

N-nou eigelijk wel, piept Collin.

HOE KOM JE OP DAT ACHTELIJKE IDEE!

W-well, jullie hebben dezelfde achternaam,zijn altijd met z'n tweeën, hebben elkaar al meerdere malen gered, tenminste als ik de verhalen mag geloven.

Sue sloeg haar oven ten hemel. Bloody Hell, wat een onzin zeg! Ik geeft toe dat we meer dan vrienden zijn, we hebben samen al zoveel dingen meegemaakt, MAAR ALSJEBLIEFT! Man en vrouw alsjeblieft zeg, ik ben amper 18! Besids, zie je het al voor je, ik in een jurk en Jack die trouw blijft tot de dood ons scheid. Dan weet ik zeker dat ie binnen een dag uit het raam springt.

M-maar ik snap het niet jullie hebben toch dezelfde achternaam?

Ze zuchten,tja dat is weer te danken aan Bloody Norrington en z'n vriendjes. Ze wisten helemaal niks van mij en hoe ze ook rond vroeg ze kwamen op de een of andere vreemde manier niks over mij te weten. Er kwam een brede smile op haar gezicht. Dus na een tijdje gaven ze het op. We gingen er waarschijnlijk van uit dat ik of een van z'n hoertje was of een mede pirate. Dus gaven ze me "Sparrow" als achternaam om het zichzelf makkelijker te maken. En ach, het is niet de slechtste achternaam die er is. Zeker niet als ik die naam moet delen met de "gevaarlijkste" pirate in the hole Caribean".

Dus jullie zijn gewoon vrienden, concludeerde Collin.

Even wist the she-pirate niets te zeggen en keek Collin alleen maar strak aan. Nee… niet alleen vrienden, kwee nie precies wat, ik denk dat je het kan vergelijken met soule-mates of zo. Tis raar, maar altijd als hij in de buurt is voel ik me veilig, weet ik zeker dat alles goed zal gaan. Je ziet ons vaak bekvechten of erger, maar als ik in gevaar ben of hulp nodig heb is hij altijd in de buurt om me te helpen. En andersom precies hetzelfde.

Ze glimlachte waterig. Je zal het wel heel truttig vinden klinken, en ik zweer als je dit aan Jack vertel dan wurg ik je! Want dat zal z'n ego doen laten ontploffen. Maar het is wel zo…

Collin zat ademloos te luisteren. Hij wist niet precies wat hij er van moest denken. Het waren pirates die gaven toch nergens om? Konden dat soort mensen zoiets hebben. Konden sowieso mensen zo'n band hebben? Hij snapte er niks meer van.

Maar veel tijd om nog na te denken kreeg hij niet. Vanuit het niets sprinten Jack de kamer binnen, met op elke wang een rode handafdruk, onder de rum en buitenadem. Zo snel hij binnen was komen stormen zo snel deed hij de deur ook dicht, waar meteen werd op gebonkt.

Laat me raden, o koning van de subtiliteit, je hebt zeker weer iets verkeerds gezegd?

That BLOODY WOMENS je zegt een klein dingetje verkeerd en ze vallen je aan als haaien die bloed ruiken, blafte Jack.

Ja, Jack je hebt gelijk hoe durven ze het niet te pikken dat je je eerst helemaal klemzuip, en de volgende dag zo weinig weet dat je zelf hun naam vergeten bent, zij Sue zo sarcasies mogelijk.

Jack scheen dat alleen niet helemaal door te hebben: Fore ones,luv, heb je gelijk, bloody women.

Sue keek hopeloos omhoog, en er klonken geweerschoten. Nou, dat lijkt me het teken, let's go.

Youre right ,luv. Snel deed Jack het raam open en maakt een buiginkje. Lady's first.

Ho,stop, ik ga NIET via het raam! We zitten drie hoog, en voor het geval je vergeten bent, IK HEB HOOGTEVREES!

Luv, ik geloof even dat je vergeten bent dat we onmogelijk via de voordeur naar benden kunnen. En we moeten hier nu echt wegwezen!

Pruilend liep Sue naar het raam en stapte langzaam op de dakgoot. Jack had ondertussen Collin losgemaakt. Dreigend hield hij z'n pistool op de jongen gericht. So, welp, it's youre turn, en probeer niet te ontsnappen.

Zo snel als z'n voeten konden klauterde Collin ook naar buiten. Sue was ondertussen al haar moed aan het verzamelen om verder te lopen. Jack dook nog snel even de kamer in,greep een fles met rum en klom ook naar buiten.

Voor de omstanders moest dit waarschijnlijk een prachtig gezicht zijn: als een stel pinguïns stonden ze met z'n drieën op een rijtje. Sue was spierwit, mompelde steeds dingetjes zoals: kut,kut,kut wat hoog en godverdomme,godverdomme Jack. Collin keek steeds angstig achterom naar een woedende Jack die stond te springen, te stampvoeten en stond te zwaaien met z'n geweer schreeuwend dat Sue moest doorlopen.

Dat laatste had Jack beter niet kunnen doen. Na nog een sprong begon de dakgoot te kraken en brak af. Sue gaf een gil met zo'n hoge decibel dat alle honden jankend wegrenden, Collin slaakte een kreet en greep een uitstekende steen vast en Jack had nog zo'n kater dat hij naar beneden viel voor hij merkte wat er gaande was.

Met een keiharde klap landen de dakgoor op de stenen grond. Een honderdste seconde later lande Jack er naast, jammer genoeg in een modderplas. Een tiendenseconde viel Sue nog steeds gillend op schoot bij Jack. Collin probeerde zich te vergeefs vast te houden aan de steen, maar die brak af. Met een harde krak hiel ook hij, gelukkig dwars door een scherm in een bak met tomaten, dat z'n landing nog enigszins verzachte.

Voor ze het wisten stond er een grote groep mensen om het drietal heen. Ook de groenteman was naar buiten gestormd toen hij dacht dat er een engeltje door z'n scherm heen storten. Kwaad dat het "engeltje"al z'n dure tomaten had geplet begon hij te schreeuwen.

Dat had weinig zin want Sue zat nog steeds met haar ogen dicht ,dwars over Jack heen. te gillen. Na een paar seconden kreeg Jack het eindelijk voor elkaar om Sue van hem af te krijgen, en snoerde haar de mond. Toen het gegil was gestopt keken alle mensen ,inclusie Collin en de groetenman , die nog steeds achter Collin aan zat met een bezem naar, Jack en Sue.

BLOODY,FUCKY,FREAKING,HELL! Hoe dom kan je zijn? YE JACKASSE! Rood van woeden gaf ze Jack een klap op z'n wang.

Nu pas drong het bij Sue en Jack door dat ongeveer het hele dorp naar hun stond te kijken. Om de zaak nog een beetje te sussen begonnen ze met puppy-eyes te glimlachen.

Een man kwam eindelijk uit de trans van het staren: Hey, dat zijn Sue and Jack Sparrow!

Paniek vulde de straat, kinderen renden krijsend weg, vrouwen vielen flauw, mannen snelde naar huis om hun zwaard te halen. Te midden van dit alles keken Sue en Jack elkaar half teleurgesteld half lachend aan.

Nou Jack dit was voor zo ver ons briljante-zo onopvallend-mogelijk-wegglippen plan.

Yeah,luv, het had misschien iets meer geperfectioneerd kunnen worden.

GARDS! Schreeuwde uiteindelijk een man die een beetje verstand had.

O, luv, that our cue, wegwezen!

Snel vluchten Jack en Sue een steeg in waar ook Collin stond uit te hijgen, door de achtervolging van de groetenman.

Aaahh, kijk is wie we daar hebben, de tomatenpletter, grinnikte Jack. Gelukkig hebben we je gevonden voor je naar je pappie kon redden, ons back-up plan is weer veilig.

Bastard, vloekte Collin toen ie weer werd vast gebonden.

Zooo, klein vraagje, nu je ons op de meest lawaaierige manier heb laten zien aan de soldaten, wat is nu je plan?

Jack's ogen begonnen te glinsteren, taught ye would never ask ,luv.

Sue keek Collin triest aan, ooo, men here we go againe…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Commador Norrington sjokte moedeloos langs de haven van Port Royal. Waar konden die bloody Sparrow's zijn? Nogmaals vervloekte hij zichzelf omdat hij niet zelf de wacht had gehouden. Hij had de devils zelf in de hand kunnen houden. Hij zuchten diep, waarom had hij z'n kantoorwerk op dat moment belangrijker gevonden dan de twee meest gezochte piraten van de Cariben in de gaten te houden! Dit was nou al de zoveelste keer dat ze waren ontsnapt. Als hij nou is probeerden om…

Wild werd hij uit z'n gedachten geschut door een angstig gilletje, gevolgd door een hulpkreet: _HHHEEEELLLLPPP!_

Snel begon hij in de richting van het geluid te rennen. Toen hij die hoek om schuurde bleef hij van schrik stokstijf staan.

Enkele meters van hem vandaan stond Sparrow, met een zak over z'n rechterschouder, in z'n rechterhand een pistool en in z'n linkerhand een meisje.

Al was haar gezicht verkramt van angst, het was een beeldschoon meisje. Ze had een mooi gezichtje met rode lippen en een bleke huid door de angst en door krijt. Op haar hoofd had ze een grote witte pruik met pijpenkrullen en een crèmekleurig hoedje. Aan de jurk die ze aan had kon je zien dat ze uit een rijke familie kwam. Hij paste precies bij het hoedje en was versiert met een brousse en wit kant. Nog een keer sloeg het meisje een hulp kreet: _alstublieft, iemand, help me!_

Norrington ontploften: Sparrow, ik wist niet dat jij zo diep zou zinken, laat dat meisje gaan!

Met een valse blik in z'n ogen keek Sparrow the Commador aan. Aaahh, als dat Bloody Norrington niet is. Wat vindt je van haar, leuk meisje,prachtig niet zo'n doodsbang bekkie!

Alstieblief,Sire red me uit de klauwen van deze moordenaar, alstublieft ik ben zo bang, sprak het meisje met een zacht doodsbang stemmetje.

Norrington's hart brak,hoe kan een man zo'n arm meisje zoiets aan doen. Ondertussen waren er soldaten op het gegil af gekomen.

Moeten we Sparrow beschieten, Commador?

Snel greep Sparrow het meisje nog beter vast, drukte het pistool tegen haar hoofd en hield haar ,als leven schild voor zich. 'K zou het niet doen Commador, als ik sterf,sterft zij ook. En om te bewijzen dat hij het meende haalde hij de trigger **( A/N dat ding aan de** **achterkant van een pistool,geen idee hoe je dat anders noemt, zie film als je me niet geloofd)** van z'n pistool over, klaar om te schieten. Het meisje hoorde het, keek recht in de loop en gilde nog een keer.

Norrington begreep dat hij met geweld niet ver zou komen. Okey, Sparrow wat moet je?

Nou spreek me eerste is met m'n title aan, een vuile grijns kwam er op z'n gezicht, oja en vraag het is lief…

Norrington moest moeite doen om hem niet aan te vliegen. Hij haalde diep adem en telde tot tien: Okey, Captine Jack Sparrow, zou je alsjeblieft willen zeggen wat je in ruil voor het meisje wil?

Nou omdat je het zo aardig vraag, James. Hij keek even bedenkelijk om zich heen. O, ik weet al een kleinigheidje, mmmm, wat dacht je van _The Intersptor_?

WAAT! Dat is het beste schip in Port Royal,schreeuwde Commador Norrington.

Het meisje snikte, alstublieft Sire mijn vader is Gouverneur, hij zal u rijkelijk belonen, alstublieft…

Norrington dacht even na. Als hij het schip gaf, betekende dat hij Sparrow weer liet ontsnappen en hij de Interseptor weer kwijt was. Maar het zou hem wel een beloning opleveren. Als hij het niet zou doen zou Sparrow het meisje zo neerschieten en dat zou hem pas echt een slechte naam geven, en zo'n lief hulpeloos meisje verdienden dat niet.

Gilleth, haal de Interseptor.

Maar Commador we gaan die pirate toch niet echt ons schip geven.

Ik ben ban dat we geen keus hebben, ik wil geen leven riskeren, met die Sparrow weet je het nooit… En schiet op, haal dat schip!

Sparrow hoorde het en grijnsde breed, i know you would warm up to me, Commador.

Norrington knarstanden, maar hielp zich in. Okey Sp- Captine Sparrow, het schip wordt gehaald, laat het meisje NU gaan!

No way, Norrington jij krijgt haar pas als ik veilig op JE schip zit.

Een paar minuten verstreken. Sparrow en Norrinton hielden een soort staar en kijk zo boos als je kan wedstrijd en het meisje begon zacht te huilen.

Eindelijk was de Interseptor de haven binnen gevaren en aan wal gelegd enkele meter van Sparrow.

Sparrow knikte goedkeurden naar het schip, en liep er, met het meisje nog vast naar toe. Listen men, milady, this is the day, you always remember as the day you almost caught Captine…Jack… Sparrow. Na deze worden duwde hij het meisje ruw van zich af tegen Norrington en de ander soldaten die dichterbij gekomen waren.

Snel hakte hij met z'n zwaard de touwen door gooide de zak van z'n schouder en sprong aan boord. Hij pakt z'n hoed van z'n hoofd, wuifde het groepje dat op de grond lag uit en voer weg.

Het meisje lag over Commador Norrington heen. Ooo, dank u voor het redden van m'n leven. Ze gaf hem een knuffel, en dank u, o dank u dat u zo'n ezel in Navy kleding bent dat u daar in bent getrapt...

Ze stond op en trok de pruik van haar hoofd. Er verschenen blonde haren vol met vlechtjes en steentjes. Haar lieve gezichtje veranderde in een gemeen grijnsde kreng. TADA… Gotch!

Nog voor de soldaten konden opstaan was ze naar het eind van de steiger gerend, nog even draaide ze zich om. Oja, beste Commador, u zou toch is beter op u geld moeten letten. Ze hielde rinkelde een zak met geld omhoog, je weet maar nooit wanneer je een, hoe noemt u dat ook alweer? Oja,een PIRATE tegen komt en schaterlachend maakte ze een achterwaartse duiken en zwom in de richting van de Interseptor, waar Sparrow al een touwlader aan het laten zakken was.

Norrington keek met openmond naar het meisje dat zo snel als een dolfijn naar het schip aan het zwemmen was. Hoe kon het dat die twee… die twee… woorden schoten hem te kort. Hem altijd te slim af waren! Maar nou zou hij ze krijgen!

Men, schiet op, naar een ander schip!

De soldaten keken elkaar vertwijfeld aan.

Men,waar wachten jullie op!Brieste Norrinton.

Well, Commador, zij een zeer dappere soldaat, weet u nog wat u zij toen we de Sparrow's gevangen hadden? U zij dat The Black Pearle niet ver weg kon zijn.

DUS?brulde Norrington.

D-dus we hebben alle schepen weggestuurd, om The Pearle te zoeken. Behalve The Interseptor en tja… dat schip en hij wees naar een half rottende, half zinkende roeiboot.

Commador Norrington maakt een geluid van een stervende muis en keek in de richting van The Interseptor, waar Sparrow het meisje aan het helpen was om aan boord te klimmen. Toen dat was gelukt, tikje ze Sparrow aan wees in de richting van hun, grijnsde en begonnen allebei doodleuk te zwaaien.

The Commador kon alleen maar terug kijken zonder iets te zeggen. Het enige wat hij deed was stilletje zichzelf vervloeken dat die BLOODY SPARROWS het weer voor elkaar hadden gekregen.

**Nou was het niet weer een briljante ontsnapping of niet? en wat vond je van het stuk waar Sue verteld was ze van Jack vind? Was het te truttig of te suf? Ik wilde namelijk even aangeven wat ze voor elkaar betekende en even aangeven dat ze niet gaan trouwen, IK HERHAAL NIET GAAN TROUWEN, niet verliefd zijn,IK HERHAAL NIET VERLIEFD ZIJN, en ook niks hebben,IK HERHAAL NIKS HEBBEN. Ik wil namelijk geen zwijmelig romantiek verhaal of slash, niet zeiken, tis niet mijn ding en het is mijn verhaal. Nu moet ik nog even een paar dingetjes kwijt: ik vind harry potter fic zooooooooo nep. IK bedoel het verhaal is zo voorgekauwd, alle dingen zoals spreuken, demonen ,heksen enz. zijn zo goed beschreven dat de helf niks meer zelf verzint. En het gaat bijna altijd over een meisje of een jongen die net toevallig ontdekken dat ze een heks/tovenaar zijn.NEWSFLASH dat verhaal bestaat AL. Dus mensen bedenk is lekker wat zelf. Ik zeg niet dat je potc moet doen, maar please doe is iets origineels... **

**p.s ik moet wel zeggen dat er een paar goede verhalen zijn want anders krijg ik strak een horde woedende schrijvers HP over me heen. En ik wil ook niet zeggen dat potc niet helemaal voorgekauwd is, qua karakters en gebeurtenissen, maar ik vind dat IK er genoeg zelf heb verzonnen. En dat ik genoeg dingen heb gebruikt die NIET in de film zijn voorgekomen.**

**Ben je het niet eens met wat ik voor argumenten heb, revieuw gerust. En als je wat over het verhaal kwijt wil, grijp je kans druk op de knop, je weet waar die zit. Alleen geen zeik verhalen over: wat heb je tegen mijn harry potter fic! Je weet van jezelf of je wel of niet gekopieerd hebt. Maar toch als het kan je menig over mijn verhaal, want 0 revieuws vind ik een tikje weinig…. **


	4. Goodnight lill’ boy

**Okey sorry voor de onderbreking maar ik moet nog even wat over m'n eerste twee revieuwers kwijt:**

**Me-Loves-orli: supper cool van je om een reviewtje te sturen en dat je het gescheld niet schokkend maar juist leuk vind.(APLAUS)**

**Amberez****: zij krijgt twee prijzen, nummer een is voor de langste review tot nu toe, met alleen maar positieve dingen en voor de verandering is een eigen menig met goeie argumenten. En de tweede prijs voor een Harry Potter fic, die niet gekopieerd is, maar een eigen verhaal is.(APLAUS)**

**Nou mensen wil je ook door de gevreesde Sue-Annesparrow de hemel in geprezen worden stuur een review met iets positief en langer dan een woord, met een beetje mening ( wat hier in Nederland niet al te moeilijk moet zijn) en je ziet jezelf in het volgende verhaal, of als je opschiet nog aan het eind van dit verhaal…**

**Hoofdstuk 4: Goodnight lill' boy.**

Collin keek triest naar het steeds kleiner worden de eiland Port Royal. Nadat de twee piraten waren uitgezwaaid en uitgelachen hadden ze hem uit de zak gehaald. Hij had gehoopt dat ze nog zo dicht bij land waren dat hij overboord kon springen en kon terug zwemmen. Maar dat kon hij wel vergeten. Ze zaten al diep genoeg voor haaien en aangezien hij veel geld waard was hielden ze hem extra goed in de gaten. Hij zuchten moedeloos toen hij de twee piraten druk hoorde praten over hun "geweldige ontsnapping".

Bloody hell, luv, ik wist niet dat jij zo goed kon acteren. Met je ooo red me geweldige Commador.

Nou jij kan anders ook goed acteren hoor, mij een beetje bedreigen en me als leven schild gebruiken.

Maar,luv, dat was geen acteren, gaf Jack fijntjes toe. Als dank kreeg hij meteen een klap op z'n achterhoofd. Just kidding ,luv, just kidding.

Ooo, man wat zijn toch goed in Commadortje pesten, Sue grijnsde bij het idee. Serieus daar gaat niet boven, zelf niet als ik een jurk aan moet. Dit was de beste pestpartij tot nu toe en dan is het "brand incidentje" meegerekend. En om de laatste woorden nog iets nadrukkelijker te maken begon ze te zingen: _The roof the roof THE ROOF IS ONE FIRE! **(a/n zie bloody2005 hfdst 17)**_

Nu had Collin er genoeg van, hoe durfde die twee walgelijke piraten zijn vader zo belachelijk te maken! Hij sprong naar voren, tot vlak voor de twee piraten, keek ze woedend aan en hief z'n zwaard.

Zo, durf nu nog is iets over m'n vader te zeggen, stelletje criminelen!

De she-pirate keek hem fel aan. Dus lill' boy jij denkt dat je mij kan vertellen wat ik wel en niet mag doen! Waar haal je die wijsheid vandaan.

Nou, ik ben de zoon van The Commador, ik kan vechten en jij bent maar een meisje!

Jack, keek na deze woorden schichtig naar Sue en deed snel een paar stappen achteruit. Sue haalde zwaar adem en keek met een blik vol woeden en minnacht naar Collin. Langzaam trok ze haar zwaard. What did ye coll me, fluisterde ze.

Collin was zelf nog zo kwaad dat hij niets van Sue's reactie had gemerkt. Ik zij dat ik de zoon van The Commador ben, kan vechten en dat jij maar een meisje bent…

Nou, dat zullen we nog wel zijn, siste Sue en snel stond ze in een gevechts houding. Kom maar op, Commadortje… En snel sprong ze op hem af, sloeg haar zwaard tegen die van Collin.

Snel maakte Collin een draaiende beweging om de klap af te weren, sprong in een verdedigingshouding en stapte achteruit. Nog voor hij goed en wel in de gaten had wat er gebeurden sloeg ze nog een keer toe, nu harder en raakte hem bijna.

Nog een keer sloeg Sue toe en dit keer zo hard dat ze het zwaard uit z'n handen sloeg. Collin keek angstig naar z'n legen handen en toen naar Sue die met opgeheven zwaard op hem af kwam lopen. Met een maaiende beweging van haar zwaard tikte ze Collin's voeten onder hem vandaan.

Met een harde klap viel hij op de grond. Nog voor hij overeind kon komen voelde hij het puntje van een zwaard tegen z'n keel. Hij wierp een blik omhoog en zag Sue over hem heen staan met een donkere blik in haar ogen.

Alleen omdat je een rijkeluiskind bent maakt dat je nog geen vechter. Het maakt je alleen een heel stuk machtiger in de wereld. Dan dat is meestal het probleem is het niet! Je denkt dat je zo machtig bent, maar dat is niet zo. Altijd denken ze maar dat ze beter zijn dan mij. En waarom? Omdat ik maar een zielig meisje ben die zich als piraat voor doet.

Ze drukte haar zwaard nog iets beter tegen z'n keel. Nou Commadortje, geloof me ik ben niet "maar een meisje". Ik ben een piraat en ik weet hoe ik iemand zoveel pijn kan doen, dat ie me smeekt om hem uit z'n lijden te verlossen. Als ik jou was zou ik dat onthouden Commadortje.

Ze hief haar zwaard op. Even leek ze niet zeker te weten wat ze zou doen, maar stak toen toch maar veilig haar zwaard tussen haar riem.

Nog een keer keek ze Collin aan met een blik vol haat. Hell, wat haat ik jou soort. Ze spuugde vlak naast Collin op de grond en liep boos de Cabine in.

Collin bleef rillend op de grond zitten en voelde zich misselijk. Jesus ze had hem bijna vermoord. En wat had hij nou gezegd? Dat hij kon vechten, dat hij de zoon van the Commador was en dat zij maar een meisje was. Wat was daar nou mis aan? Het was toch allemaal zo?

De pirate captine kwam naast hem zitten. Nou,welp dat heb je niet zo handig aangepakt.

Hoezo, alles wat ik zij was waar!

Ye,welp dat is wel zo maar… luister dit heb je niet zo mij, maar Little Sue is altijd een tikie onzeker over zichzelf. Vooral over het hele mannen/vrouwen geval. Ze kan er niet zo goed tegen als wij, wijzend op zichzelf en Collin, de baas gaan spelen. Geloof me je bent er nog goed vanaf gekomen, maar ik en sommige van m'n arme crewleden hebben veel blauwe ogen,bloedneuzen en klappen gehad. Hij glimlachte bij de flashback. En dat verhaal over dat je de zoon bent van The Commador was ook niet zo'n goede zet. Wij pirates hebben het niet zo op die omhooggevallen snobs.

Nou welp, ik hoop dat je na deze info niet meer zo snel een grote bek opentrekt, want volgende keer zal ze niet meer zo makkelijk zijn. Jack stond op en liep in de richting van het roer.

Collin zat nog steeds vertwijfeld op de grond. Was hij echt zo'n omhooggevallen rijkeluisjochie?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Traag gingen er een paar dagen voorbij. Sue had niks meer tegen Collin gezegd en probeerde hem zo goed mogelijk te negeren. Collin had er eerst geen moeite mee, maar jammer genoeg betekende dat, dat hij keihard moest werken. De pirate Captine had het hem ook nog niet vergeven en hoewel hij het niet letterlijk zij, Collin kon merken dat ook hij pissed-off was door Collin's grote bek.

Na nog een dag in de volle zon het dek te hebben geschrobd tot z'n blaren,blaren hadden vond Collin het welletjes. Vol goede moed stapte hij op Sue af, die plat op haar buik aan het vissen was, naja vissen was een groot woord. Ze lag meer te zonnen dan op het dobbertje te kijken.

Heh, pirate! Ik…ik…ehe… wil je wat zeggen, stotterde Collin. De she-pirate gaf geen kik en keek niet op. Heh,joehoe! Ik wil met je praten. Nog steeds negeerde de she-pirate hem volledig. Collin beet op z'n lip, jemig zeg alsjeblieft is wat!

Arrogant en geïrriteerd was de blik in haar ogen toen ze opkeek van het zonnen. Well, lill" boy misschien zou het helpen als je me is bij m'n naam aansprak. Voor het geval je het niet wist, ik heb een naam. Een hele mooie ook nog,als ik zo vrij mag zijn dat te zeggen… Of is een meisje geen naam waardig! Nog steeds keek ze hem geïrriteerd aan.

Collin zuchten diep, okey,okey het spijt me dat ik dat heb gezegd. Wist ik veel dat je het zo zou opvatten, ik bedoelde er niks mee, eerlijk niet… en… ehe…

Ja,ja tis al goed. Lachend kwam Sue overeind. Men, zijn alle mannen zo slecht in sorry zeggen! Ik dacht dat Jack de kroon spande maar jij brengt z'n titel in gevaar. Grijnzend keek ze hem aan. C'mon lill' boy ga zitten, vertel me is wat over jezelf. We zitten al bijna een week op hetzelfde schip en ik weet nog niks van je.

Collin nam aarzelde plaats op het dek naast Sue. Nou er valt niet zoveel over mij te vertellen. Ik heb m'n hele leven in Port Royal gewoond en als ik oud genoeg bent wil ik Commador worden net als m'n vader. Maar dat duurt nog wel een tijdje ik ben pas 10. En tja, veel meer valt er niet over mij te vertellen.

Sue lag weer te zonnen en toen hij klaar was met vertellen keek ze hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. That's it? That's youre life-story, c'mon je kan beter dan dat!

Nou wat wil je dan nog meer weten over me, veel meer is er niet, ik hou niet zo van avontuur en varen.

Sue's mond zakte open. Who,who,who dat je niet van avontuur houd kan ik begrijpen, kijk naar je vader die schijt al in z'n stijf gestreken Navy broek bij het woord pirate, maar wat heb je tegen varen?

Collin was na de opmerking over z'n vader, een tikje beledigt, en wilde kwaad iets terug zeggen maar hield op het laatste moment z'n mond. Nog een dag dweilen trok hij niet.

Cat, got yer tong? C'mon zeg op wat heb je tegen varen!

Het is niet zozeer het varen. Op zo'n boot zitten is wel gaaf maar… ehe…

Okey, first of all, dit is GEEN boot! Heeft je pappie je geen manieren bijgebracht? Dit is een schip, wacht nog beter,dit is The Interceptor, het op een na snelste schip van The Caribean. Maar vertel verder, wat vindt je niks aan varen.

Nou… Collin werdt rood en staarde naar de grond… ik…ehe…

Ja,je ehe wat?

Ik…

Ja…

IK BEN BANG VOOR WATER! Collin zuchten, het hoge woord was eruit, hij maakte zich klaar voor het hysterische gelach.

Maar ze lachte niet, proesten het niet uit en maakte geen gemene opmerking. That's it? Was dat nou zo moeilijk om te zeggen!

G-ga je me dan niet uitlachen?

Neeh, waarom zou ik, voor het geval je het vergeten bent, op het dak in Port Royal begon ik bijna te hyperventileren omdat we op drie hoog op dat zaten. Ze haalde haar schouders op. Iedereen is wel ergens bang voor, niks om je voor te schamen. De ene heeft hoogtevrees, en ze wees naar zichzelf. De ander is bang voor water,ze wees naar Collin. En, ze keek naar Jack, tja… sommige mensen denken dat de wereld vergaat als er geen wijnkelder vol rumvaten aan boord is.

Zo had Collin het nog nooit bekeken, altijd had hij zich dood geschaamd als hij niet verder dan z'n knieën in het water durfde te staan.

Het enige waar je je voor moet schamen is als je angsten je leven in beslag gaan nemen.

Er viel een stilte. Collin dacht na over wat Sue had gezegd. Zoals zij dingen bekeek, was eigenlijk een soort van slim. Hij vanuit z'n ooghoeken. Ze was eigelijk best slim… voor een piraat.

Zeg Sue, wat is jou life-story eigenlijk?

Haar ogen glimsterde, thought yen ever ask, what do ye whanna know?

Nou… ehe… hou ben je pirate geworden?

Nou toen ik vijftien was stierven m'n ouders aan Cholera. In hun testament stond dat Jack m'n peetvader was. Geen idee waarom m'n ouders van alle mensen op de wereld HEM als geschikte peetvader zagen,maar ach, als hij het niet was geweest had ik dit leven niet gehad.

Dus, je vindt het jammer dat hij je peetvader is.

NEE,APSOLUT NIET, ik zou niet zonder dit alles kunnen, ze wees met haar arm naar het schip,de zee en de horizon.

Hoezo? Het is gewoon een schip de zee en de lucht. Hij begreep er geen snars van, dit alles zag hij in Port Royal ook elke dag, niks bijzonders aan.

Nou, lill' boy, dan kijk je niet goed. Probeer is als een echt mens te kijken en niet door die bril van de werkelijkheid.

Het is hier zo rustig en toch ook vol avontuur. Je kan hier helemaal in jezelf keren of al je vrienden bij je hebben. Hier kan je keuzes maken, zelf beslissen hoe je leven er vanaf vandaag uit gaat zien.

This lill' boy, ze wees naar een onzichtbare lijn, this is freedom… en het leven hier kan soms ruig zijn, ik zou het voor niets ter wereld willen ruilen, tis m'n thuis geworden…

Maar zou je echt niet liever een gewone burger zijn geworden? Gewoon met een huis, een man en een paar kinderen?

Nop, ik zou waarschijnlijk zijn gestorven aan verveling. En zie jij mij al de hele dag met een jurk aan staan en een stel dreinende kinderen bezig zien te houden. En een man, daar begin ik niet eens aan. Zo'n vieze vent die mij alleen maar ziet als een ding dat kindjes maakt. No way, mij niet gezien!

Collin wilde nog meer vragen maar werd onderbroken door Jack.

Zeg stelletje tortelduifjes, als jullie uit gesmoesd zijn, stop is met op je luie reet te zitten en help me met het anker.

Sue ging koppig verder: en als ik hier niet zou zijn geweest zou ik de lieve opbouwende woordjes van Jack moeten missen…

Luv, it's Captine Jack Sparrow, en schiet nou als de sodemieter op,anders kan je straks met de haaien gaan spelen…

Ze stonden op en Sue gaf Collin een knipoog, zie je nou wat ik bedoel? Zo'n lieve peetvader, komt nooit agressief of dwingend over.

Grinnikend lopen ze achter Jack aan, die iets mompel over "vrouwen van tegenwoordig". Als ze het anker hebben laten zakken sloffen ze de keuken in.

Naja, keuken kan je het al bijna niet meer noemen. Een vijfsterren restaurant kwam er dichter in de beurt. Aan de zijkant van de kamer was een reusachtige inbouwkeuken waar eten instond voor minstens vier maanden. Aan de ander kant van de ruimte stonden rijen tafels en stoelen, voor de soldaten en passagiers. Ook stond er helemaal aan de andere kant een tafel van donkerhout met allerlei schepen, zeemonsters en meerminnen erin gesneden. Om de tafel heen stonden stoelen van hetzelfde houten en met satijnen kussentjes erop.

Meteen de eerste dag had jack zichzelf hoofd van de tafel benoemd en zat elke avond in een soort troon. Jammer genoeg voor de stoel zat ie nu onder de rum vlekken.

Zo,luv, wees is een lief meisje en ga is wat te eten maken, vroeg Jack zoet alsof ie tegen een hondje praten. En jij, blaffend naar Collin, ga is helpen. Na deze woorden greep hij een fles rum en plofte languit in z'n "troon".

Neuriënd liep Sue de keuken in op de voet gevolgd door Collin.

Zeg Sue vindt je het niet erg wat Jack net zij?

Neeh… Hij heeft al de hele dag gestuurd terwijl ik heb liggen zonnen. Besidse, als hij kookt is dat dodelijk. K'wee nog een keer op The Pearle toen had hij keukendienst. Ze grinnikte. De hele Crew inclusief ikzelf had een week buikloop. Toen we de haven van St. Ilena binnen kwamen varen rende verschrikt de bewoners weg. Ze dachten dat we de pest hadden…

Maar hij doet alsof je een klein kind bent, een meisje, voegde hij er voorzichtig achteraan.

Yeah, well… ik zou hem eigenlijk Captine moeten noemen, maar dat doe ik nooit. Nee wacht das ook niet helemaal waar, als ik iets van hem moet zoals geld dan wel, en in de sarcastiese manier natuurlijk als hij iets doms heeft uitgehaald.

Een tijdje stonden ze stilletjes te koken, Sue was de kip aan het plukken, Collin keek walgelijk toe en schilde de aardappels.

Weg, Sue waar varen we eigenlijk heen?

Even was het stil, tja lill' boy dat mag ik je eigenlijk nog niet vertellen, das geheim. Maar aangezien we niet worden gevolgd kan ik je wel een beetje vertellen. We gaan naar ons eiland. Tis een eiland waar Jack en ik een keer vast hebben gezeten na een schipbreuk. Het eiland stond niet op de kaart, niemand behalve de piraten van The Black Pearle weet van het eiland af. Daar bewaren we ook onze schatten, geld en andere dingen die we hebben geroofd.

En waneer komen we daar aan?

Ehhe… ik gok over een dag of twee, maar meer zeg ik niet, tis niet dat ik je niet vertrouw, maar ik ben plichtsgetrouw gedoemd om voor de rest m'n bek te houden.

Stilletjes gingen ze verder met koken. Collin vond het steeds spannender worden. Nu hij eens soort vriendschap had gesloten met Sue was hij niet meer bang om vermoordt te worden en kreeg hij er stilletjes aan, steeds meer plezier in en was maar wat benieuwd naar het piraten eiland.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na het eten waren was Collin doodmoe, hij snapte niet waarom maar door het zonnetje en het warme eten viel hij bijna in z'n bord in slaap. Slaapdronken liep hij naar z'n kamer, maar na vier stappen viel hij op de grond. Hij begon zich duizelig te voelen en zag allemaal kleuren ronddraaien

Hij hoorde voetstappen aankomen en zag vervolgens twee vrouwenlaarzen naast hem staan. Met al z'n kracht keek hij omhoog. Daar stond een knalblauw Sue met een blik van spijt in haar ogen.

Sorry,lill' boy, maar dit moet effe. We zitten nog geen dag meer van ons eiland af en vreemde mogen de weg naar het eiland niet kennen.

Watt… i-is… er… m-met… me… aa-aan de …h-hand?

Ik heb een slaapmiddel vermengt met een verdovingsmiddel in je eten gedaan toen je niet keek. Rustig maar d'r gebeurt niks, je zal alleen een dag buitenwesten zijn. Sue greep hem overeind en sleepte hij richting z'n kamer. Ze leegde hem op bed en stopte hem als een klein kind in. Zo ga nou maar slapen, deste sneller is het afgelopen. Zachtjes liep ze z'n kamer uit. Goodnight lill' boy.

**Olé olé olé weer een hoofdstuk af. Nogmaals wil ik m'n reviewers bedanken! Ook wil ik even weten: heeft een van jullie ook bloody 2005 gelezen?**

**Zo ja zie je dan ook kleine dingen die overeen komen? En voor de mensen die bloody 2005 niet hebben gelezen, geen nood maakt niet veel uit. Wil je toch iets meer weten over Sue enz. lees dan het verhaal vanaf hfst 9 it's all gone. De rest is bagger.**

**Of je kan het vanaf 11 lezen.**

**En een paar echte aanraders zijn: 13 sailing swimming and coures Rum. 15 Hide and seek.17 the roof the roof is one fire, dan begrijp je hoofdstuk 1 een beter, que Commador pesten. 19 alleen het laatste gedeelte. En 20 frome hell to heaven: das ongeveer m'n meester werk. Zit vol met avontuur,angst,drama, een heel slim idee, en je merkt dan ook hoeveel Sue om Jack geeft. ( okey laatste zin klinkt heel romanties en bleeggg maar gewoon effe lezen) **

**Oja en 21 geeft een hele andere kijk op de Jack die je denkt te kennen. En tja 22 omdat dit de sleutel voor mij was om dit verhaal te schrijven.**

**Nou mensen ook al heb je al gerevieuwt maakt niet uit,doet nog please een keer, maak mij happy en voor je het weet is er weer een nieuwe hoofdstuk!**

**T B C, zeker weten min inspiratie is weer terug, mensen er staat jullie nog heel wat te wachten..,…..**

**-X- Sue-AnnSparrow**


	5. Some party!

**Nogmaals Amberez, en Me-loves-Orli, thanks voor de review, jullie maken m'n dag weer goed. Als een zonneschijn op een regenachtige dag. Als een tussenuurtje op een schooldag. Als een… na laat maar,dat dichten laat ik maar aan iemand anders over. Laten we het maar gewoon op HARTSTIKKE THANKS houden…**

**Tja veel weet ik niet om neer te zetten, o wacht toch wel.Ik moet over twee weken examen doen. Echt zwaar klote, ik heb geen zin om te leren. Leren is klote, kon ik maar door de tijd reizen…zucht… ik zie mezelf al liggen op een strand ergens in de Carabean, en opeens kont er een zwart schip voor bij… wacht ik dwaal af, sorry ik ga weer verder met het verhaal…**

**Hoofdstuk 5: Some party!**

Duizelig en een beetje misselijk opende Collin z'n ogen. Jesus, hoelang was hij buiten westen geweest? Hij had het idee dat hij zich in het volgende millennium had geslapen.

Zachtjes werd er op z'n deur geklopt. Binnen, mommelde hij nog slaapdronken. Voorzichtig kwam Sue binnen. Ah, je bent wakker, wat een geweldige timing. We zijn bijna bij ons eiland, kom je kijken?

Voor hij iets kon zeggen werd hij uit bed gesjord en de deur uit getrokken. Verblind door het licht knipperde hij met z'n ogen. Toen hij eenmaal aan het licht gewend was keek hij om zich heen.

En wat vind je van Sparrow's Island? Vroeg Sue.

"Sparrow's Island" wat is dat nou weer voor een naam? Vroeg Collin schamper.

Tja, het was ook niet mijn eerste keus, maar toen Jack met de naam Captine Jack Sparrow Land, Rumcity en Tortuga Jr. kwam heb ik er snel wat anders van gemaakt,lachte ze. En zo is het ook nog een beetje mijn eiland.

Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij en Collin kon een haventje en mensen zien. Zeg Sue wie zijn al die mensen?

Dat zijn mensen die we hebben gered van schepen. Sommige waren gevangenen, vluchtelingen of piraten en meer dan de helft zijn slaven, atans dat zijn ze geweest. Herinner je m'n verhaal over de Kaap nog? Nou die dag vaarde we langs, hebben het schip overmeesterd en de slaven hierheen gehaald. Niet de beste plek om opnieuw te beginnen, maar tis beter dan niets.

Dus jullie hebben een soort opvanghuis voor ze gemaakt?

Ja, zo zou je het kunnen noemen.

Maar waarom, het levert jullie niks op?

Nou zoals ik al zij, wij pirates zijn lang niet zo slecht als jullie denken. En het is ook niet helemaal waar wat je zegt. Het levert ons een schuilplaats op als het nodig is en we kunnen hier nieuwe voorraden inslaan. Oja nog iets heel belangrijks, hier stoken we onze eigen drank, grijsde ze.

Langzaam vaarde ze het haventje in.

Opeens schiet Sue overeind, en begint te gillen: JOH, STANLEY, WE ZIJN HIER! En als een gek begint ze te zwaaien.

Vanaf de haven kijkt een brede grote man van een jaar of twintig op, en begint ook als een gek te zwaaien: JESUS, SUE IK BEGON ME AL AF TE VRAGEN WAAR JULLIE BLEVEN!

Stilletjes kwam Jack erbij staan terwijl Sue nog zo hard stond te zwaaien dat ze bijna ging opstijgen.

Just, friends heh luv?

Sue gaf hem een duivelse sut-up-look en sprinten van boord, waar nu al een stuk of twintig man zich verzameld had.

Collin stapte er stilletjes achteraan terwijl er van alle kante luid werd geschreeuwd. Vervolgens stapte Jack uit de boot met een blik vol trots. Men, milady, can i have youre attention please!

Meteen werd het stil en keken allen mensen naar Jack die op een soort platvorm ging staan: We, wijzend op Sue en zichzelf, hebben het weer voor elkaar gekregen om uit Port Royal te ontsnappen, de Commador nog gekker te maken dan ie al is en, voegde hij er aan toe, we hebben het ook nog voor elkaar gekregen om met z'n tweeën een heel schip te commanderen. **(a/n: als je in de film een beetje hebt opgelet wet je wat dat betekend) **Mag ik alsjeblieft een luid applaus voor Sue and the briljant,great and good looking Captine Jack Sparrow!

Sue was ook op het platvorm gaan staan en kon het niet laten om te roepen: En mag ik er nog een applaus bovenop omdat Captine jack Sparrow er zo verschrikkelijk bescheiden onder blijft!

Er werd hard gelachen en nog harder geklapt. Onder luid gejuich sprong jack van het podium af. Nou mensen, genoeg geouwehoerd, nu wat actie. Dit moet gevierd worden! Op naar de kroeg!

Grinnikend bleef Sue naast Collin staan. Ik zweer lill' boy, al zouden we hier half dood zijn aangespoeld, dan zou hij nog een feest geven. C'mon let's go, ik heb wel zin in een feestje.

M-maar ik dan? Stamelde Collin, waar moet ik dan heen?

Jij gaat natuurlijk mee! Hartstikke gezellig, alleen zou ik maar niet zeggen dat je het zoontje van The Commador bent.

M-maar dat wil ik helemaal niet. Sue zag de angst in z'n ogen. Even was ze vergeten dat ze niet met een piraat stond te praten, maar met een jongetje van amper tien jaar oud. Ze herinnerde haar eerste dag nog. Nou toen stond ze ook niet te trappelen van ongeduld om een praatje met ze te gaan maken.

Okey,lill' boy ik heb een deal. Ik laat jouw eerst het heeeeele eiland zien en daarna gaan we even bij Jack langs.

Dat leek Collin wel een goed idee. Hij vertrouwde Sue wel redelijk, afgezien van het kleine "slaapincidentje", was ze een redelijk aardige meid. Nou vooruit dan maar, mommelde Collin.

Rustig wandelend liepen Sue en Collin het haventje uit. Toen ze een heel eind bergopwaarts hadden gelopen kon Collin het dorpje net aan zien liggen. Dat kwam niet omdat het zo ver weg was, maar omdat het midden in het bos lag. Net aan kon je de bomen van witachtige huisje onderscheiden.

In het dorpje was het een drukte van jewelste. Overal speelde kinderen, waren mannen bezig hout te hakken. Stonden koopmannen voedsel en wapens aan te bieden en waren vrouwen de was aan het doen.

En lill' boy wat vind je van het "gevaarlijk piratendorp"?

Wel aardig, zij Collin die niet wilde laten merken hoe hij onder de indruk was. Maar hoe hebben jullie dit in godsnaam gebouwd? Waar haalde jullie al die stenen vandaan?

Ze keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan: hello, pirates! Wat denk je? We hebben een paar goede schepen uitgezocht, overvallen en alle bruikbare dingen hierheen gesjouwd. En man, dat was nog een hele klus! Ik geloof dat we bij elkaar er drie maanden mee bezig zijn geweest. En een hele maand met alle teringzooi naar boven te krijgen.

Waarom hebben jullie dan niet gewoon het dorpje aan de haven vast gebouwd?

Nou dat zou wel een beetje opvallen heh? En mochten we opeens worden aangevallen dan hebben we nog de tijd om ons terug te trekken. Want als je de weg hier niet kent vindt je het dorpje nooit. Ze grijnsde triomfantelijk. Nou, drie keer raden wie dit briljante plan heeft bedacht… moi!

Sue begon een rondleiding te geven door het dorp. Als een echte gids begon ze te vertellen: en als u nu aan uw linkerzijde kijkt ziet u het allereerste boerderijtje van Sparrow's Island. En aan uw rechterkant kan uw het schooltje zien waar de leerlingen van alles leren over schepen,piraterij,landbouw, commanderen en natuurlijk hoe ze moeten lezen en schrijven. En daar recht voor ons ligt het kerkje.

Zijn piraten gelovig dan, wilde Collin weten.

Neeh, niet echt. Sommige wel, sommige niet. maar tis altijd handig zo'n kerk. Vooral als je iets ergs hebt uitgevreten. Je kan je wel voorstellen hoe vaak ik daar zit.

Wacht, ben jij ook gelovig?

Sue glimlachten. Nee ik ben niet echt gelovig. Ik bid niet, ik vloek zo erg dat zeelui er pijn in hun oren van krijgen, ik zuip als een alcoholist maar ik geloof wel dat daar boven iemand zit die me een beetje in de gaten houd. Ze grijnsde, anders had ik hier vast niet gestaan. Nee, meestal kom ik hier biechten, en vaak is dat nodig ook…

Ze liepen weer verder en kwam op een openplek uit. Aan de randen stonden allerlei huisje, met kleine tuintjes en een schoorsteentje.

Laten we is effe bij little miss Kira kijken. Zonder te kloppen liep Sue een huis in. Binnen zaten een stuk of zeven kinderen van verschillende leeftijden. Hey, guys, hoest d'r mee? Man wat ben ik hier al lang niet meer geweest.

Collin dit zijn de kinderen van Mama Sissi. Dit zijn Joe, Daisy, Tom, Rhonda, James, Mary en de tweeling Cory en Cary.

Nadat Collin zich had voorgesteld en een klein gesprek ging Sue verder. Enne… waar is kleine Kira?

Een van de kinderen knipoogde. Ja… we hebben geen idee waar kleine Kira is. Ze was er net nog en is spoorloos verdwenen.

Heh, das nou jammer zeg, glimlachte Sue, ik had net zo'n mooie cadeautje voor haar meegebracht. Na het woord cadeautje sprong er een klein donkerbruin meisje met honderden kleine vlechtjes onder de bank vandaan. HIER BEN IK SUE! Kijk dan,kijk dan! Ik had me verstopt! Goed heh! Krijg ik nu een cadeautje? Heh,heh,heh!

Rustig aan Kira, god jij bent nog niks veranderd, nog steeds hetzelfde drukke ADHD-ertje als altijd. Sue haalde een pakje uit haar zak. Kijk is, voor jou.

Als een bezetene begon Kira het papier eraf te scheuren. In het pakje zaten een houten vader, moeder en baby popje. Kira knalde zowat uit elkaar toen ze de poppetje in haar hand hield. O, dankje,danje,danje wel Sue! Ze zijn prachtig. Ze vloog Sue om haar hals.

Jaja, rustig aan straks krijg je nog een aanval, grinnikte ze. Heh, helaas moet ik weer verder gaan. 'T begint al laat te worden en ik wil het feestje niet missen. Ik kom morgen nog wel effe langs, als ik dan nog vooruit te branden ben. Ze gaf Kira een kus, groeten de andere kinderen en liep samen met Collin naar buiten.

Heh, Sue waarom gaf je eigenlijk alleen dat kleine meisje een cadeautje en de rest niet?

Omdat, wijsneus Kira het enige weeskind is. Haar ouders waren slaaf en zijn vermoord op de Kaap. Ik heb haar gered en hierheen gebracht. Godzijdank wilde mama Sissi voor haar zorgen want haar meenemen op The Pearle leek me veel te gevaarlijk. Daar is zo nog niet oud genoeg voor. Misschien over een paar jaartje kan ze mee. Ik kan niet wachten om haar me op reis te nemen. Ze is altijd gek geweest van varen en zwemmen. Ja dat word nog is een echte piraat.

Geweldig idee zeg, een klein kind opleiden tot piraat, zij Collin sarcasties. Wat moet er van dat kind worden?

Nou irritantje misschien heb jij dan een beter idee. Voor het geval je het je niet is opgevallen, ze is een "zwarten" en al maakt mij dat geen reet uit, ze zal nooit een eerlijke kans krijgen in jouw wereld. Dan heb ik liever dat ze bij mij blijft en vrijheid heeft.

Mmmm… en toch blijft het fout. Mopperde Collin.

Wat jij wil rijkeluiskind. Ik wil wedden dat jij nog nooit bent genegeerd,achtergesteld of bent gediscrimineerd! Was de felle reactie van Sue.

Wijselijk besloot Collin z'n mond te houden.

Dat dacht ik al lill' boy, haar ogen twinkelden, nou laten we gaan feesten!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

De "kroeg" zoals Sue het had genoemd bestond uit een klein hutje met een bar erin. Hij was zo klein dat er net aan tien mensen inpasten en daarom was het feest grotendeels op het strand aan de gang. Er was een groot vuur aangestoken met eromheen afgezaagde boomstammen waar je op kon zitten. En er werd muziek gemaakt. Toen Collin en Sue aankwamen lag een kwart van de "gasten" al zwaar bezopen op de grond te lahalen **(a/n ander word voor heel dronken praten, je weetwel met een dikke tong praten en niet weten wat je zegt. Excuus voor de onderbreking)** Collin had er al meteen de ziekte in. Hier had hij dus asoluut geen zin in!

Heh, Sue je bekijkt het maar, hier ga ik dus echt niet rondhangen, ik ga terug naar The Pearle, ik ga slapen, zij hij boos.

Weet je het zeker je weet niet wat je mist, vroeg Sue. Maar toen ze z'n gezicht zag wist ze genoeg. Okey wat jij wilt als je maar niks probeert. Je kan niet ontsnappen van dit eiland…

Jaha! Stampvoetten liep Collin weg.

Sue haalde teleurgesteld haar schouders op. Men, rijkelui weten ook niks van feesten. En huppelend liep ze op Jack af, die breed grijnsde en haar een mok rum aanbood.

Bloody hell,luv, ik dacht dat je niet meer zou komen.

Dan ben je echt zwakbegaafd! Dacht je nou echt dat ik die wilde missen! En meteen zetten ze de mok aan har lippen. Komop jack, ze greep hem bij z'n arm, DANSEN

!Dit zou een geweldige avond worden, dat wist ze nu al…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wat een verschrikkelijk avond! Sue werd de volgende dag wakker met het idee dat iemand een gat in haar hoofd stond te boren.

Fucking Hell, man, dit is niet meer normaal! Ze keek onderzoekend het strand rond. Overal lagen slapende mensen,overgevende mensen en net wakker wordende mensen. Jesus, man wat is d'r gebeurt?

Na een paar minuten brainstormen met haar gedachten was ze eruit: Ze had gedag gezegd tegen the lill' boy, was Jack tegen gekomen, had wat gedronken, wat gedanst, nog wat gedronken, nog wat gedanst, weer wat gedronken, gelachen om iemand die in het vuur was gaan staan, weer wat gedronken, nog wat gedanst,zelf nog wat gezongen en was wakker geworden. Ja ze geloofde dat dat het zo'n beetje was.

Aarzelend ging ze rechtop staan. Nooit geweten dat lopen zo moeilijk kon zijn. Okey, rustig blijven Sue, diep ademen, handen uitsteken voor de balans en stap, ja goed zo nog een keer, stap, stap, baf. Met een gilletje viel ze in het zand. IEMAND had haar pootjegehaakt!

Kwaad keek ze om. Half over haar heen gebogen stond Jack die zoals altijd zelf ook redelijk wankel stond.

Laat me raden Jack, er was een onzichtbare man die z'n voet uitstak en snel wegrenden voordat jij iets kon doen!

No,luv, geen smoesje voor nu, zij hij fijntjes. Je bent nog zo lam dat je niet eens op je benen kan staan. M'n gezicht is nu dus nog even veilig, dus ik kan doen wat ik wil.

Dat zullen we nog wel is zien. Snel sprong Sue overeind, slaakte een kreet en viel weer terug in het zand. Okey, misschien heb je voor het moment even gelijk.

Jack glom van trots, omdat hij gelijk had EN dat zij het toegaf. Dit was een moment om vast te leggen…

Nou blijf je nog lang zo staan? Help me is overeind, schreeuwde Sue kwaad.

Jammer genoeg, dacht Jack, blijven die momenten nooit lang duren.

Hij stak z'n arm uit en trok Sue omhoog. Sue stond zo'n anderhalve seconde recht overeind, verloor haar evenwicht weer en hiel voorover tegen Jack aan. Baf, nu lagen ze allebei in het zand.

Luv, ik weet dat je op good ol'd Jack valt, maar zou je dat iets minder letterlijk willen nemen?

Haha, Jack heeeeeel grappig en voor je dat verkeer opvalt, dat was zo sarcasies als het kan bedoeld. Maar goed. Hoe komen we nou terug op the Pearle?We kunnen amper lopen.

Correctie,luv, jij kan amper lopen, ik loop perfect! Dus de mazzel. En vrolijk liep hij weg.

Jack ,klootzak! Schreeuwde Sue hem achterna. Je kan me hier niet laten liggen! En je loopt HELEMAAL NIET perfect!

Ten eerste ,luv, is het Captine klootzak en waarom zou ik je niet laten liggen? Hij keek heel zielig, je loop arme Jack alleen maar uit te schelden…

Sue zuchten, ze wist dat geen keus had. Okey, Captine Jack Sparrow wat moet je hebben?

Luv, je raakt me diep. Hoe kun je denken dat ik omkoopbaar ben? Maar nu je er toch over begint… Vraag het is aardig…

Captine Jack Sparrow, wil je me terug naar The Pearle brengen? Vroeg Sue met haar kaken op elkaar.

Nou,luv dat kan nog wel wat aardiger…

Hoezo! Wat moet ik dan zeggen!

Begin is met geweldige, zij Jack die naar z'n nagels keek.

Okey, Geweldige Captine Jack Sparrow, kan je me terug naar The Pearle brengen? Vroeg Sue zuchtend.

Neeh,luv dat kan nog wel wat beter, doe nog maar een keer, met alsjeblieft erbij, grijsde Jack gemeen.

Sue vlieg hem niet aan, blijf rustig, tel tot tien. Okey hier gaat ie: Ahum, Geweldige Captine Jack Sparrow zou je me ALSJEBLIEFT terug naar The Pearle willen brengen, ALSJEBLIEFT!

Tuurlijk,luv! Je hoefde het maar te vragen. Lachend greep Jack Sue vast, wachten tot ze op eigen benen stond, ondersteunde haar met z'n arm en begon te lopen. Nou, luv, ik ga dit straks meteen aan the Crew vertellen, ze zullen je vast als een prachtig voorbeeld gaan zien.

Ik zal je een voorbeeld op je neus geven als je dit aan IEMAND verteld, bromde Sue boos. Hell, wat kon Jack toch kinderachtig zijn. Zij zou nooit zo stom gereageerd hebben. Ze grijnsde van binnen. Zij had hem eerst een tijdje zelf laten aankloten. Ze zag het al voor zich: Jack die over het strand stuiterde en te lam om op te staan…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na een eeuwigheid kwamen Jack en Sue zwalkend bij The Pearle aan. Aan boord liet jack Sue gelijk los en ze flikkerde languit op het dek.

BLOODY HELL, waar sloeg dat op?riep Sue nijdig.

Dat was voor de anderhalve kilometer die ik net met je gezuld hem! En om het feit dat je DE HELE FUCKING weg hebt lopen zingen!

Dat is niet waar,Jack…… niet de hele weg. Zij Sue.

Whatever ,luv.

Gapend kwam Collin vervolgens het dek op lopen. Man wat heb ik goed geslapen. En hoest met jullie? Aan de blik van de twee piraten besloot Collin dat het maar beter was z'n mond te houden.

Well,luv als alle crewleden zo aan boord zijn kunnen we weer vertrekken. Wat jij? Jack was naar de rand van The Pearle gelopen en keek verlangend naar de horizon.

Jup, Jack 't wordt weer tijd om te vertrekken. De zee is aan het roepen. Wach… zeg maar liever aan het schreeuwen, grinnikte Sue.

Yer right ,luv. Hij keek dromerig naar de zee, z'n schip en naar de horizon: let's catch the horizon…

En toen alle crewleden zich met een kater hadden gemeld aan boord, steken ze het zeil en vaarde weg… Naar god weet waar…

**Okey, het einde is niet supper goed maar ach, ik wilde gewoon een nieuw hoofdstuk posten. Duzz droog je traantjes er komt zo snel mogelijk nog meer aan. Alleen er is een maar…… Ik wil per nieuw hoofdstuk één nieuwe review. Maakt niet veel uit van wie. Las er maar iets instaat over het verhaal, wat je ervan vind, wat er beter kan ( behalve de spelling, das zinloos) enne… of je nog van plan bent verder te lezen of een vn m'n andere verhalen. **

**Nou zeker weten TBC, als er maar reviews binnen blijven komen…**

**-X-Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	6. The Deep, Dark Ocean…

**Okey mensen als jullie dit nu lezen heb ik een tijdelijke vast loper. Ik heb geen flauw idee wat er in dit hoofdstuk gaat gebeuren ( maar das bijna altijd zo) dus dit zal niet het beste hoofdstuk ooit worden. Ik heb wel al plannen voor wat er hierna gaat gebeuren en ik kan maar een ding zeggen: het zal very angstie worden… Nou meer zeg ik nie en ik hoop dat ik zo wat inspiratie krijg…**

**p.s Ik dank al mijn reviewers, als jullie er niet geweest waren was ik bij hoofdstuk 2 al gestopt.**

**Ennog een klein dingetje, ik ben onwijs fan van Lost en heb een paar karakters uit lost als crew uitgekozen. Ik heb het wel bij hun gewone namen gehouden. Op het moment speels Sayid en Charlie erin en er komt misschien nog wel meer. Ik heb het niet gedaan omdat ik zelf niks beters kan verzinnen, maar vooral omdat ik dan niet helemaal hoef uit te leggen hoe ze eruit zien. Enne omdat ze er best wel een beetje piraatachtig uitzien. ( dhu.. hoe zou jij eruit zien na 2 weken op een verlaten eiland). Duss vandaar, weet jij ook toevallig nog wat leuke karakters review me dan!**

**En, ja nogmaals sorry voor de onderbreking, ik heb net de hitkrant gelezen met vragen over potc, wat een eitje zeg!**

**Hoofdstuk 6:The Deep, Dark Ocean…**

Somber keek Collin naar het eiland dat steeds kleiner werd. Een kleine flashback van het eiland Port Royal schoot door z'n hoofd en hij wist niet wat hij nog erger vond: Dat hij weer op zee was, waar hij als de dood voor was. Of het feit dat hij het schip deelde met piraten die er niet al te vriendelijk uitzeggen.

Hij werd uit z'n gedachten verstoord toen hij een hand op z'n schouder voelde. Snel draaide hij zich om. Voor hem stond een grote brede man met zwart krullend haar en een baardje. Hij had een bruine huid en over z'n linkerwang tot vlak onder z'n oog een litteken.**(A/N Sayid, litteken verzonnen, voor pirate-look)**

Well,well what do we have were? A little boy? Wat doet zo'n klein jochie aan boord van een piratenschip? Spelen we tegenwoordig ook al voor oppas? Hij grijnsde naar z'n kameraden, die stonden mee te lachen. Nou jochie wat zijn we allemaal van plan?

Collin begon zich per seconde ongemakkelijker te voelen. Er waren nog wat crew leden bij gaan staan en de piraat hiel hem nog steeds scherp in de gaten. Nou jochie zeg je nog wat? Of ben je net als Cotton je tong verloren?

I..ik…i… stammelde Collin.

Je…wat? Grijnsde de piraat.

Sodd of, Sayid. Laat hem met rust, sprong Sue snel tussen beide.

Wat? Wat heb ik nou weer gedaan! Grijnsde de piraat. Ik vroeg hem alleen maar wat ie hier deed!

Ik zij, sodd off Sayid. Ze keek hem kwaad aan.

Okey,okey onschuldig hield hij z'n handen omhoog, rustig aan hoor little miss Sue. En grinnikten liep hij weg, gevolgd door z'n maten.

Sue keek ze schaapachtig naam, MY GOD! Soms zijn het net een stel kleuters. Ze keek speels om naar Collin: En lill' boy wat vind je van de crew tot zo ver?

Nou wat denk je? Het zijn een stel barbaren! Collin was erg pissig aan het worden. Hoe kon ze nou zo'n domme vraag stellen?

Aaaaggg, ze vallen best wel mee als je ze eenmaal kent. En geloof me vanaf nu laten ze je wel met rust. Ze zijn de kwaadste niet. Kom ik zal je aan een paar "normalen" mensen voorstellen.

Ze liepen over het schip en Collin werd aan een paar redelijk normale piraten voorgesteld: allereerst was er Anna-Marie. Ze was afgezien van Sue de enige vrouwelijk piraat aan boord. Maar deed er niet voor onder. Ze had een donkerbruine huid, lang zwart haar en vurige ogen. Ze deed heel aardig tegen Collin, maar hij begreep dat hij beter geen ruzie met haar kon krijgen.

Toen was er Stanley, een redelijk grote brede kerel met asblond haar dat onverzorgd in een staartje zat. Hij had fel blauwe ogen die nog meer opvielen door z'n zongebruinde huid. Toen hij Collin zag gaf hij hem een stevige hand. Zo lad, ben jij de nieuwe scheepsjongen?

Daarna kwam Mr. Gibbs een redelijk dikke piraat met vettig haar en een bakkenbaard. In tegen stelling tot de rest van de crew was hij er fel op tegen dat er maarliefst TWEE vrouwen aan boord waren. Dat liet hij ook duidelijk merken ook. Sue zij stilletjes dat hij dat al meer dan 5 jaar mompelde, maar toch altijd een beetje op Anna-Marie en haar letten.

Ook werd hij nog aan Cotton's voorgesteld, een arme drommel die z'n tong kwijt was. Een dwerg Nigels. En Charlie een nog redelijk jongen piraat van een jaar of 18 met lichtblond haar. Hij vertelde dat hij ook uit Port Royal kwam, bijna van de honger was gestorven en sinds z'n twaalfde meevoer op The Pearle. Meteen sloten hij en Collin vriendschap.** (a/n Charlie van lost,sorry dat ik te lui ben geweest om zelf wat te verzinnen, maar Charlie is zoooo schattig in lost.)**

Okey, Charlie kan jij Collin effe wat te doen geven? Laat hem maar zien hoe alles werkt. Je weet wel de zeilen de touwen enne… de emmer en de dweil! Voegde ze er gemeen aan toe.

Ze hoorde Collin diep zuchten toen hij erachter kwam dat ze bedoelde dat hij "fijn" mocht gaan dweilen. Ze lachten en liep naar Jack's cabine.

Ahh… luv, je kunt eindelijk weer lopen zie ik? Jack keek haar vals aan en ging verder. Ik neem aan dat je de hel crew hebt verteld dat je "geweldige" Captine je gered heeft?

Sue probeerde een mooie comeback te verzinnen maar er kwam haar jammer genoeg niks te binnen. Waar zit je inspiratie waneer je het nodig hebt! Dus deed ze net alsof ze niks gehoord had en ging koel door. Dus Jack wat zijn de plannen?

Dunno,luv ben d'r hard me bezig.

Geweldig, Jack we zijn al een halve middag aan het varen en je hebt nog steeds geen flauw idee waar we naartoe gaan?

Jack deed net alsof hij doof was en staarde naar een paar kaarten.

Sue zuchten, hij zat weer in een fase. Waarschijnlijk zou hij haar net zo lang doodzwijgen en negeren tot hij een plan heb bedacht. Ze keek hem schuin aan. Dromerig keek hij naar de kaart. Nou zo te zien zou ze nog wel een tijdje genegeerd worden.

Ze schopte haar laarzen uit en ging op z'n bed liggen. Normaal gesproken lag daar de doodstraf op, bijwijzen van spreken, maar op het moment kon ze doen wat ze wilden. Ze begon vreselijk irritant te fluiten en keek met een evil smile naar Jack maar hij reageerde zelf daar niet op. Na nog tien vergeefse minuten te hebben gefloten gaf ze het op. Jack irriteren is niet leuk als hij niet kwaad word en gaat schelden. Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep z'n cabine weer uit.

Buiten stond Anna en Mr. Gibbs haar al op te wachten. En Sue heb jij wat uit hem gekregen, vroeg Anna.

Nop nothing, Anna. Hij lijkt wel door met heen te kijken. Ik heb de longen uit m'n lijf gefloten maar zelfs dat hielp niet.

Mr. Gibbs keek treurig naar de zee. Jack mag wel is opschieten met een plan, voordat de crew ongeduldig raakt, ze willen weten waar ze aan toe zijn **(A/N en voeg daar de schrijfster ook maar bij!).**je weet hoe het gaat als ze niks te doen hebben, en op kleine opstandjes zitten we niet te wachten…

Yes, Mr. Gibbs ik weet het, laat Jack nou maar die verzint wel wat…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Collin wist niet dat het zo leuk kon zijn om op een schip te werken. Charlie had hem van alles over The Pearle uitgelegd, en hij was nu bezig met dweilen wat hij al een stuk minder irritant vond dat drie dagen terug. Terwijl hij het zo geheten BlackPearle-volkslied floot, was hij druk met de zwabber in de weer. Zo druk dat hij Sayid en z'n vrienden niet zag aankomen...

Heh, als dat het nieuwe scheepsjochie niet is! Sayid grijnsde. Dus jochie wat moet jij hier tussen al die gevaarlijke piraten?

Negeer hem Collin, trek je niks van die PIRAAT aan, dan gaat ie vanzelf weg. En zonder erop in te gaan dweilde Collin verder.

Alleen dacht Sayid daar wat anders over. Hij greep Collin bij z'n schouders en draaide hem ruw om. Zeg klein opdondertje, als IK je wat vraag geef JIJ gewoon antwoord,JA!

Nu was het Collin die er anders over dacht. Hij mocht hier dan als een SLAAF staan dweilen, een piraat moest het niet wagen zo tegen hem te praten: HEH, blijf van me af, en sla niet zo'n toon tegen MIJ aan!

Sayid, had deze reactie niet verwacht. Even was hij uit het veld geslagen. Maar toen hij z'n maten vragen naar hem stonden te kijken, maakte hij zich groot en ging dreigen vlak voor Collin staan.En klein opdondertje wie ben jij om mij te bevelen wat ik wel en niet mag doen. Dreigend keek hij op Collin neer.

Een klein zacht stemmetje in Collin's hoofd zij dat hij beter z'n mond dicht kon houden, maar Collin was woeden: Om dat ik Collin Norrington ben, zoon van Commador Norrington!

Alle hoofden op het hele schip draaide zich naar het groepje toe en het werd doodstil. Sayid maakte listig van het moment gebruik en greep Collin bij z'n kraag. Nou Commadortje voor jouw is er maar een plaats, hij liep naar de reling. Een plaats in Davey Johnes Locker. En met een zwaai gooide hij Collin van boord.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sue hoorde een hoog gilletje vanuit de eetzaal. Ze gooide haar stoel aan de kant en vloog naar buiten, waar een groep crewleden naar het water stonden te kijken. Net kon ze zien dat Collin in het water aan het spartelen was en aan het wegdrijven was. Geschrokken snelde ze er op af.

In het midden van de groep zag ze Sayid staan met een smerige grijns op z'n gezicht. Meteen haalde ze met haar vuist uit, boven op z'n kaak. Sayid viel van de klap op de grond en begon te schelden: God damm it Sue!What's yer probleme? Tis maar een geintje!

YOU IDIOT! WEET JE NIET WAT JE HEBT GEDAAN! HIJ KAN NIET ZWEMMEN!

WAT! Schreeuwde hij terug, half in paniek half in ongeloof.

Binnen een seconden stonden ze allemaal weer langs de reling naar het water te turen.

LOOK! Daar is ie! Schreeuwde iemand. Sue zag hem ook, hij dreef al meer dan tien meter van The Pearle vandaan.

En wat doen we nu! Vroeg Sayid nu echt in paniek.

Als een stel viswijven begon de crew te overleggen. Sue zuchten. Bloody Hell, aan jullie heb ik ook echt geen FUCK heh! Ze greep een touw, bond het om haar midden en gooide het uiteinde naar Sayid.

Nou hopelijk kan je nog iets goed doe. Als ik aan het touw trek haal je me weer aan boord. En zonder nog een seconden te wachten sprong ze met een snelle duik het water in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Godverdomme wat is dat water koud! Ze rilde even. Naja, door zwemmen dan maar, daar krijg je het vanzelf warm van. Ze keek even achterom en zag dat Jack ook eindelijk had gemerkt wat er aan de hand was. Met een vuurrood hoofd stond te schelden en te tieren tegen Sayid, die steeds witter werd. Sue grinnikte in zichzelf, tjonge nooit geweten dat Jack zo hard kon schreeuwen.

Snel zwom ze door en kon Collin zien spartelen. HEH, LILL' BOY, KAP IS MET DAT GESPETTER, je maakt m'n haar nog in de war.

Doodsbang keek Collin om, HELLUP, IK VERDRINKT! Tranen stonden in z'n ogen.

Nee man,doe normaal.IK laat je echt niet verzuipen, blijf gewoon twee seconden stil liggen en ik red je wel.

Snel greep ze Collin bij z'n schouder, zorgde dat z'n hoofd boven water was en hoorde toen de bemanning wat gillen.

Geïrriteerd keek ze om en zag de hele crew inclusief Jack stonden te schreeuwen naar haar. Wat moesten ze nou van d'r? Typisch hoor, ik ben zo heldhaftig om dat gasje te gaan redden en nu staan ze allemaal tegen MIJ te schreeuwen. Wat roepen ze nou?

……HARK…!

Huh? Wat?

……HARK…!

Wat nou hark? Gaan ze zo tuinieren? Nog een keer luisterde ze goed.

…… SHARK…. LOOK OUT….!

Sue's maag keerde om, langzaam draaide ze haar hoofd om. Nog geen vier meter van haar vandaan kwam een donkervlek snel op haar af. Langzaam kwam een vin boven water. Sue gilde en begon als een idioot te zwemmen. Maar voor ze wat wist, voelde ze een verschrikkelijke pijn in haar zij en werd ze onderwater getrokken.

Snel liet ze Collin los en sperde haar ogen open. Ze was nu onderwater en zag alleen de zwarten diepe zee om zich heen.Het enige wat ze duidelijk zag was een bek vol tanden die op haar afkwam,snel…

Sue probeerde kalm te blijven, maar dat was vrij moeilijk op het moment. Toen de haai haar opnieuw aanviel, probeerde ze te gillen maar er kwamen alleen bubbels uit haar mond. In een reflex gaf ze de haai een schop en het beest zwom rakelings langs haar.

Maar een schop maakte de haai niet bang en hij draaide zich om en maakte zich klaar voor een nieuwe aanval. Net als Sue.

_Sue, zoek naar wapens, riep een stemmetje in haar hoofd._

Ze dacht razend snel na, en voelde in haar zakken. Leeg, niks. Toen flitste er wat door haar hoofd. JE KETTING… Ze trok haar ketting van haar nek. Het was een zilveren kruis, met een dunne punt aan de onderkant…

Er flitsten iets langs haar en ze keek met een ruk op. In slowmotion zag ze de haai op zich af komen, klaar om haar aan stukken te schuren. Net voor de haai haar wilden bijten, stak ze met al haar kracht het kruisje in het dier z'n oog.

Het dier schudden z'n kop van de pijn en zwom snel weg. Sue keek naar de vluchtende haai en toen naar haar kruisje. _Thank you god…_

Snel begon ze naar de oppervlakte te zwemmen, voelde zich zweverig en licht worden. Happend naar adem kwam ze boven begon dubbel te zien, greep Collin die half bewusteloos in het water dreef en trok met haat laatste krachten aan het touw.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack, Anna en Charlie keken net als de rest van de Crew toe hoe Sue weer boven kwam. Sayid voelde een ruk aan het touw en begon te schreeuwen en te trekken, samen met nog een paar andere.

Na een minuut die een eeuw leek te duren kwam Sue, lijkbleek, en Collin boven de reling uit. Collin knipperde met z'n ogen toen hij merkte dat hij weer aan boord was en hoesten water uit.

Voor hem lag ,omringt door de bemanning, Sue op de grond, spierwit en buitenbewustzijn.

Mijn god, ze haald geen adem…

Ze verlies veel te snel bloed…

Ze is niet bij bewustzijn…

Jack stond er radeloos bij. Hell, wat moest hij doen? Wat kon hij doen? Veel verstand had hij niet van het hele dokters gedoe, laat staan hechten…

Ruw werd hij door Anna-Marie aan de kant geduwd. Allemaal opgerot, geef haar wat ruimte. Charlie ga voor ontsmettingsmiddel zorgen. Stanley breng haar naar het chirurgijnkamertje, en zorg dat de naald steriel is en het draad klaarstaat .EN DE REST VAN JULLIE OPROTTEN, AAN DE KANT,MOVEN!

Jack, ze keek hem streng aan als een juf die tegen een kleuter sprak, zorg jij voor dat jochie?

Jack knikte schaapachtig.

Anna-Marie keek hem troosten aan. Heh, Sparrow, rustig maar, she will be allright.

Op zulk soort moment was Jack, zo verschrikkelijk blij dat Anna-Marie er was.

**Nou ik wilde nog verder schrijven, maar dit leek me wel een mooie cliffhanger. Sorry trouwens dat ik sayid de bad-guy heb gemaakt, tis in Lost juist zo'n schatje. Maarja, als ik Sauwer ( nee, ik kan niet spellen en dat weet ik) de bad-guy had gemaakt leek het a) teveel op Lost, en b) zouden jullie al zo'n kut streek verwacht hebben. Dus dit leek me wel een geslaagde oplossing. **

**Nog even over de haai. God of niet? eerlijk zeggen… enne toen ik het schreef liepen de rillingen over me rug. Gadverdamme ik zag helemaal voor me hoe zo'n schaduw op je af komt en dat je zo'n vin ziet en dat je dan onderwater zit met alleen zwart en het enige wat je duidelijk kan zien die haai is…iewwwwwww!**

**Nou de groetjes maar weer, en Me-Love-Orli, super verhaal, ik hoop dat je me review gelezen hebt en blijven schrijven!**

**-X-Sue-AnneSparrow**


	7. Lost,see,found

**Jaja, ben op de goede weg. Al 6 hoofdstukken af en m'n inspiraties heb ik ook weer gevonden. Nog even over de sharkie uit het vorige verhaal, ik heb net op Animal planet ( ja ik kijk documentaires) de 10 meest dodelijke haai. En vreemd genoeg stond de witte haai op nummer 2. Maar omdat het de grootste,engste haai is met de meeste dodelijke tanden mag hij de haai zijn die Sue heeft gegrepen. Aplaus voor de Witte Haai.(klap,klap,klap,klpa)**

**En me-Love-Orli, thanks voor de review en thanks voor het POTC story, ga zo door wat men, er zijn veel te weinig verhalen over Jack Sparrow,Will Turner, Anna-Marie en de rest van de cast.**

**En ik heb nog een geniaal idee om het review leed op te lossen. ( want er zijn gewoon te weinig reviews, als ik sommige verhalen zie die al 7 hoofdstukken hebben en nog geen review vink dat zo zielig, DAS NOU ECHT LULLIG!) Zelf review ik wel altijd een verhaal, alleen sommige engelse niet want dan weet ik niet hoe ik het moet typen. Maar Nederlandse wel dus hier komt m'n idee:**

**Ik zag dit idee in een film. Als iedereen nou is drie mensen reviewd, en die drie mensen weer drie andere mensen reviewen, en die weer drie andere mensen reviewen enz. Heb je vanzelf duizend ereviews. En als iedereen dat in de JUST IN lijst doet heeft zo iedereen minstens een review. Nou geweldig idee of niet.**

**Nou dit wordt echt te lang ik ga gauw weer verder, voordat je stopt met lezen:**

**Hoofdstuk 7: Lost,see,found.**

Bloody Fucking Hell, my god waar ben ik? Waarom is alles hier zo donker? Waarom kan ik niet opstaan? Waarom kan ik niets zeggen? Sue begreep er niks van. Het enige wat ze kon was ademhalen en kijken. Om zich heen zag ze vage vlekken. Geweldig, iets normaal zien wordt me ook niet gegund.

Toen ze scherp naar de vlekken bleef kijken kon ze uiteindelijk zien dat het mensen waren. Wie het waren was nog niet helemaal duidelijk maar in ieder geval was ze nu niet meer alleen.

Ze probeerde te vragen wat er aan de hand was. Maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond, sterker nog haar lippen bewogen niet eens. Ze voelde een paniek aanval opkomen. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITHE ME!

Langzaam kwam haar gehoor weer terug en ze hoorde mensen praten. Zo te horen waren het Anna, Stanley, Mr. Gibbs en…. Jack?

_BLOODY HELL, ANNA YE TOOLD ME SHE WAS GANNA BE ALLRIGHT!_

_YES, JACK I KNOW, maar ze is er toch erger aan toe dan ik dacht._

_THAN WATH THE HELL IS WRONG WITHE HERE!_

_I.. I think she's in a coma…_

Sue, probeerde te schreeuwen. Ze kon niet in een coma zijn! Ze was godverdomme klaar wakker! Waar sloeg dit nou op! Waarom kon ze niet praten,gillen,schelden of schreeuwen? Waarom kon ze niet eens haar pink bewegen?

Jack keer verslagen naar Sue. But, Anna ze kan niet in een coma liggen, haar ogen zijn gewoon open.

Ja, Jack dat weet ik ook wel, maar je hebt verschillende soorten coma's. sommige zijn ligt en sommige zijn zwaar.

Dus, Sue komt zo weer bij, vroeg Jack hoopvol.

Jack voor de honderdvijftigste keer, IK WEET HET NIET! Ik ben een piraat geen dokter. En ga nou alsjeblieft vijf minuten iemand anders in de weg lopen! WEGWEZEN, NAAR BUITEN!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack was woeden op Anna. Hoe durfde ZIJ HEM zo te commanderen! He was Captine Jack Sparrow fore Christ Sake! Maar snel dwaalde z'n gedachten weer af naar Sue. Waarom was The Little Girl ook in godsnaam achter dat gasje aan gesprongen? Als hij nou maar iets sneller had gereageerd en niet zo druk bezig was geweest met zich klemzuipen. Als hij nou snel een sloep had laten zakken? Als hij nou achter haar aan had gedoken?

Sinds drie dagen geleden, nadat het noodlot in de vorm van een haai had toegeslagen, maakte Jack steeds meer zelfverwijt. Anna zij elke keer dat het niet zijn schuld was, MAAR BLOODY HELL HET WAS WEL ZIJN SCHULD!

Opeens tikte er iemand op z'n schouders. Het was Mr. Gibbs. Jack ik weet dat je veel aan je hoofd hebt, maar kunt je misschien verzinnen waar we naartoe gaan? We zitten nou al meer dan een week op zee en drijven maar een beetje rond. Jack keek hem treurig aan. Dunno, Gibbs, dunno…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ook Collin had last van z'n geweten. Hij had Sue nog niet een keer kunnen zien omdat niemand, behalve Stanley,Jack,Gibbs en Anna, naar binnen mocht. Steeds weer zag hij de haai voor zich en Sue die onderwater werd getrokken. Elke keer vroeg hij zich af waarom hij niet z'n grote bek had gehouden en waarom hij niet gewoon probeerde te zwemmen. Verdrietig stond hij te dweilen. Hij wilden het eerst niet toegeven maar had zag Sue als een vriendin en niet meer als een piraat.

Collin zag Jack langs hem lopen en tikte hem op z'n schouders. Verstoord keek Jack om. What the Bloody Hell do ye want!

Ik…ik… wil Sue zien, stotterde Collin die nog steeds moeite had normale zinnen te zeggen.

Jack keek hem half aan, ye whatever, welp.

Dus… ik mag naar Sue?

Jack keek hem geïrriteerd aan. Hell, dat zij ik toch? Sta niet zo te treuzelen!

Collin,redelijk geschrokken van de uitbarsting stoof naar Jack's cabine waar Sue lag.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sue lag nog steeds op de zelfde plek, nog steeds doodstil en nog steeds boos. Ze hoorde geklop op de deur. Wat een stel sukkels zeg! Elke keer als er iemand naar binnen wil gaan ze lopen kloppen. HELLLLO, COMAGIRL( again)! Zou het nou nooit bij ze opkomen dat ik NIET KAN PRATEN! Kwaad keek ze naar de deur die langzaam open ging.

O, please laat het niet weer Jack zijn, die zielige-puppy-blik is killing me. En ook niet Anna die me weer gaat vertellen dat ik moet "wakker"worden. ALSOF IK DAT ZELF NIET WEET/WIL!

Maar er kwam een klein jongetje binnen. Doordat het donker in de kamer was, en omdat haar zich nog steeds niet helemaal 100 procent was, kon ze niet goed zien wie het was.

Maar hij kwam haar heel bekend voor, we wist zelf zeker dat ze hem vaag ergens van kende. Maar van wat? Van waar? Van wanneer?

Opeens ging er een schok daar haar lichaam. Ze wist wie het jongetje was. Hoe had ze dat nou de hele tijd niet kunnen zien? Het was Collin…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Collin was stilletjes de ruimte binnen gelopen en had een kaars aangestoken. Voorzichtig keek hij naar Sue. Hij had medelijden met haar en z'n schuldgevoel werd steeds groter.

Opeens keek ze hem recht aan. Haar blik was dromerig en gelukkig. Er stonden tranen in haar ogen. My God youre Collin zij ze.

Collin schrok zich een ongeluk. Sprak ze nou?

Ze begon te huilen. Jesus, youre realy Collin… Hoe kon ik dat nou niet zien.

Collin keek angstig om zich heen. Wat moest ie doen?

Mij god Collin je bent nog geen flikker veranderd. Nog steeds dezelfde ogen, nog steeds hetzelfde haar. Ze lachten even. Nog steeds hetzelfde smoelwerk als je niet weet wat je moet doen.

That's it. Ze was de weg kwijt, hij ging NU iemand halen. Dit kon niet goed zijn.

Snel liep hij naar buiten en liep Sue in zichzelf praten achter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buiten stonden Anna en Mr. Gibbs te wachten.

En lill'boy wat is er je ziet eruit of je een spook hebt gezien.

Het is Sue, ze… ze praat weer. Alleen zegt ze hele vage dingen.

Anna en Mr. Gibbs keken elkaar aan. Gibbs haal Jack, Collin blijf hier ik ga bij haar kijken.

Vervolgens vloog Anna naar binnen en draafde Mr. Gibbs naar het roer om Jack te halen. Hulpeloos ging Collin op een ton zitten. Na een paar seconden zag hij Jack langs lopen en naar binnen gaan.

Collin liet alles om zich heen maar gaan. Hij bedacht wat Sue tegen hem gezegd had. _Mijn god je bent Collin. Je ben nog geen flikker veranderd. _

Wat bedoelde ze daar toch mee? Natuurlijk was hij Collin en was nog niet veranderd. Hoe kon hij zijn veranderd in drie dagen!

Opeens schoot er hem iets te binnen. Ze had hem voor het eerst Collin genoemd en niet lill' boy zoals ze altijd deed. Nu snapte hij er echt HELEMAAL niks meer van…

Na een tijdje kwam Jack, Anna en Mr. Gibbs weer naar buiten.

Heh, welp, she what's to speak with you. Zij Jack die Collin op een vreemde manier aankeek.

Collin slikte en durfde niet te vragen waar het over ging. Toen hij naar binnen liep hoorde hij het drietal nog zeggen: No fucking way, it can't be…

Sue zat al in kleermakers zit op het bed, uitgebreid te grijnzen.

Jesus dat ik dat niet eerder zag,joh. Niet te geloven…

Collin had geen idee waar ze het over had: W-wat bedoel je.

Ze glimlachten. Je wat het echt niet heh?

Wat… Wat dan.

Ze stond op en liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel: Je bent m'n kleine broertje, Collin…

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Wat een prachtige cliffhanger al zeg ik het zelf. Ik geeft toe het is een kort hoofdstuk en niet veel humor maar ik moest eindelijk duidelijk maken dat Collin, DE COLLIN uit Bloody 2005 is. Waarschijnlijk snapte je dat al wel een beetje. Want ik heb rekening met de leeftijden gehouden. Collin in Bloody 2005 was een jaar of 5 en nu tien. En Sue uit B2005 was een jaar of 15/16. En nu een jaar of 18. Ja ik weet het klopt niet helemaal maar ik wilde niet dat ze te oud werd. 20 vond ik namelijk te oud en dan zouden er misschien mensen zijn die denken dat er een kans bestaat dat ze iets met Jack gaat krijgen. Niet dus, wil ik NIET! en ik wilde EINDELIJK dat Sue erachter kwam dat ze haar spoorloos verdwenen broertje al een hele tijd bij zich had. Dus op zich is het wel een belangrijk hoofdstuk.**

**Nou ik hou maar op met typen want anders blijf ik doorgaan.**

**Review-ze.**

**-X-Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**P.S Me-Love-Orli, BLIJF SCHRIJVEN ER MOETTEN MEER NEDERLANDSE POTC FANFICTIES KOMEN! **


	8. Brutus

**Ja weer een nieuwe hoofdstuk. Ik was al met hfdst8 bezig maar het werdt te angstie en the targie voor mijn verhaal. Teveel dode enz. Niet echt leuk om te lezen dus… daarom begin ik maar opnieuw en hopelijk wordt het wat beter. Oja en misschien vind je de titel een beetje stom maar als je het verhaal hebt gelezen en een beetje je best hebt gedaan bij geschiedenis snap je het wel. Zo niet special voor de blondjes onder ons heb ik het onderaan op geschreven.**

**Hoofdstuk8: Brutus **

Collin keek Sue aan alsof hij water zag branden. W-Wathuh?

I'm yer big sister, grijnsde Sue. Don't you remember?

Who, nee,wacht Sue je moet de verkeerde hebben. Ik ben de zoon van The Commador, weet je nog? Het komt vast door die coma.

Heh, durf jij te twijfelen aan The Great Sue-Anne Sparrow? Ze maakte een tragische beweging met haar hand en deed alsof ze ging flauwvallen. Dat raakte me diep, lief broertje.

Collin zuchten, met dat kind was ook geen normaal gesprek mogelijk. Nou ik wil eerst bewijs zien.

Sue keek stralen op van haar "stervende zwaan act". Okey wat jij wilt. Snel liep ze naar de deur trok hem open en werd door Jack,Anna en Mr. Gibbs omgeduwd omdat ze met z'n drieën tegen de deur gekluisterd stonden om af te luisteren.

Sue trok een pruillipje. Snif… hoe durven jullie een arm zwak ziek en misselijk meisje af te luisteren. De drie piraten keken elkaar om beurten aan. Ze Anna, zie jij dat arme meisje waar Sue het over heeft? Vroeg Jack verwonderd.

Sue's ogen wierpen dolken. Sut up Jack, ga The pearle besturen of zo. Ze liep weg,naar haar eigen cabine en kwam na een paar minuutjes terug met een houten kistje. Kijk is Collin hier heb je je bewijs.

Onderzoekend keek Collin Sue aan en maakte het kistje open. In het kistje zaten allerlei plaatjes,die als je ze tegen het licht hiel een beetje glommen. Op de plaatjes stonden een meisje,een jongetje en een hondje.

Sue stond over z'n schouder mee te kijken. En raad is wie dat zijn. Collin kon het niet geloven. Het meisje op de foto's moest een jaar of 14/15 zijn geweest en leek sprekend op Sue, afgezien van de piraten kleren en het haar. Het jongetje op de foto was nog jong, niet ouder dan een jaar of 5. Hij had blond haar en blauw ogen. Collin wist het zeker dit moest hijzelf zijn geweest. Net op het moment dat Collin wat wilde zeggen klonk er een kanonschot.

De hele meuten (Jack,Sue,Collin,Gibbs,Anna en Stanely) vloog een meter de lucht in van schrik. Snel rende ze naar buiten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tot Sue grote schrik zag ze 6 schepen, die zich om The Pearle hadden omsingeld. Ze zag dat alle schepen hun kanonnen aan het laden waren. What the fuck?

Je haalde de worden uit m'n mond,luv. Jack was naast haar gaan staan en keek somber naar de schepen. Heh, Jack hoe komen die schepen hier?

Hell, i don't know ,luv, maar de echte vraag is wie zijn het?

Op dat moment klonk er weer een kanonsslag en iedereen dook uit een reflex op de grond.

_Captine Sparrow, dit waren twee waarschuwingsschoten. Als u nu niet stopt met zeilen, zullen het niet bij waarschuwingen blijven._

Sue's mond zakte open. Het was BLOODY NORRINGTON! Hoe kwam die loser hier? Nog nooit had iemand The Black Pearle gevonden, behalve als ze gevonden wilde worden… ze herinnerde zich nog een briljant plan dat… maar daar ging het op dit moment niet om.

IEMAND moest hun verraden hebben. Maar wie? The crew kon het duidelijk niet geweest zijn, ze hielden van The Pearle, the captine en Sue. En ook stonden ze allemaal bovenaan de lijst voor zware criminelen, weinig kans dat je je dan aangeeft bij Norry.

En Jack zou het natuurlijk ook nooit gedaan kunnen hebben. ze hoefde niet eens een rede op te noemen. Jack hield van The Pearle, the crew en ,al gaf hij het nooit toe, ook van haar. Nee, ook Jack was uitgesloten.

Opeens klikte er iets in haar hoofd. Ze draaide zich langzaam om en keek naar Collin, haar net gevonden broertje. JIJ…

Collin stond te shaken. De blik van Sue was veranderd van "jippie" naar "dodelijk". Ze wist het. Ze wist dat hij Norrington had ingelicht over de kroes van The Pearle. Maar wat had hij anders kunnen doen? Hij had er toch niet om gevraagd om ontvoert te worden? Om op dit stuk wrakhout rond te varen? Natuurlijk wist hij toen hij de brieven schreef en ze verstuurde met een duif, niet dat Sue z'n zus was. Hij wist het nu niet eens zeker **(A/N Sue is dus de zus van Collin ,bloody 2005, voor de vmbo-ers) **.

Jij… fluisterde Sue nog een keer.

JIJ WAS HET HEH! JIJ HET ONS VERRADEN! Schreeuwde ze woedend. De hele crew inclusief Jack keken naar Collin. Sue wilde hem net aanvliegen toen ze Norrington weer hoorde schreeuwen.

_Captine Sparrow, heb je mij soms niet gehoord? Stop sailing en geef je over of anders laat ik het niet bij een waarschuwing! _

Captine, what are youre plan's. Gibbs keek Jack hoopvol aan. Maar Jack zij niets en keek strak naar de horizon. C-Captine?

Yes, Mr. Gibbs I heard you… Stanley… hijs de witte vlag.

WHAT? Jack doen normaal! Je geeft je toch niet over! Sue keek verslagen naar Jack. Je bent Captine Jack Sparrow.Jij geeft NOOIT op!

Luv, I don't have a choice. Hun zijn zwaar in de meerderheid. I don't want to risk there lifes. Soms moet je weten wanneer je moet ophouden.

Sue sloeg Jack in z'n gezicht. Maar nu niet omdat hij een sarcastische opmerking over haar maakte, of haar zat te irriteren of haar voor de gek hiel. Maar omdat ze in haar hart wist dat hij gelijk had. Maar dat wilden ze niet toegeven. Ze wilden dit,haar leven, niet kwijt.

Ye JACKASSE, doe normaal! Je kan niet opgeven. Sue voelde de tranen in haar ogen prikken.

Jack wreef over z'n rode wang. Luv, denk je niet dat ik ook niet wil opgeven! Ik heb gewoon geen andere keus. Just like the time withe Sebassis. Hij pakte haar bij haar schouders. Listen to me Sue, ik wil gewoon geen onnodige slachtoffers maken. Hij keek haar heel doordringend aan. Sue zuchten, allright wat jij wil, we geven ons over.

Jack liep half dansen alsof er niks aan de hand was naar de reling.

_Okey Norrinton, wat jij wil, we zeilen niet meer weg._ Een brede grijns kwam er op z'n gezicht. _Bloody hell, Norrinton ik dacht al dat je niet meer zou komen!_

_Hoe je grote mond dicht,Sparrow. Je vergeet wie er nu de touwtjes in handen heeft. Nog een woord en ik laat me men op je geliefde Pearle vuren._

Jack's grijns verdween, op deze uitval had hij niet gerekend.

_Nou zo te horen heb je eindelijk verstand gekregen. M'n mannen en ik komen aan boord. Maar haal het niet in je hoofd om te ontsnappen! En ik mag hopen dat Collin ongedeerd is!_

Ahaaa… daar was het dus allemaal om te doen. Om the welp maakte hij zich zorgen. Begrijpelijk natuurlijk aangezien die sone of a bitch ons verraden heeft. Hij zag dat Commador Norrington in een roeiboot was gestapt met nog een stuk of 8 man. Het zou niet lang meer duren voorat ze aan boord kwamen.

Hij draaide zich langzaam om en keek naar z'n crew. Nee ze waren meer dan alleen maar een crew. Dit waren de mensen die hij als familie was gaan beschouwen, al gaf hij dat nooit toe. Raar eigenlijk dat je pas beseft wat je hebt, als je op het punt staat het te verliezen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Commador Norrington stond klaar om met het touwladdertje omhoog te klimmen. Het was hem eindelijk gelukt om de beide Sparrow's in het nauw te drijven. Dankzij z'n zoon natuurlijk, die zich dapper tegen de piraten had verzet. Als hij weer thuis was op Port Royal zou hij ervoor zorgen dat z'n zoon een passende beloning kreeg.

Hij klom het schip op en keek in het rond. Sommige crew leden keken hem dreigend aan, andere keken schichtig naar de grond. Andere gingen zo ver mogelijk aan de kant en weer andere probeerde hun wapen te pakken. Daarna richten hij z'n blik op de twee Sparrow's. De pirate captine had z'n arm om haar heen geslagen, deels om haar te troosten en deels om er voor te zorgen dat ze geen gekke dingen zou doen. Wijselijk hield Norrington wat afstand, die meid was gestoord.

You, Pirates, Weapons, Down! Sneerde Norrington.

Er kwam geen reactie van de pirates. Dan moeten jullie het zelf maar weten. Men, richt jullie wapens. Er klonk geklik van geweren en het gekras van zwaarden. **(A/N ja sorry geen idee wat voor geluid zwaarden maken als je ze trek. Ben namelijk geen pirate voor de mensen die dat vergeten zijn). **Koel keek Norrinton naar Sparrow. Sparrow als je niet wil dat er mensen gewond raken zou ik je mannen maar bevelen om hun wapens te laten zakken.

Sparrow vloekte hoorbaar. Crew, dropp yer weapons. Poor Little Commadortje is bang voor ons,scary pirates. De crew liet lachend hun wapens vallen. Commador werd rood van woeden, maar hield zich in. Hij kon aan de blik van Sparrow zien dat hij bang was en alleen maar een show opzetten. En dat zinde hem wel. De Sparrow bang voor HEM.

Maar z'n blije gevoel verdween toen hij naar het meisje keek, nog steeds omarmd door Sparrow met een zwarte-kill-blik in haar ogen. Waarom was zij niet bang? Waarom voelde hij een vreemd soort ongemakkelijkheid opkomen door de blik van dat meisje? Het zou precies andersom moeten zijn!

Snel schudden hij het gevoel van zich af. MEN,KETEN DE PIRATES!

Als een speer schoten z'n mannen op de pirates af die zich als makke schaapjes overgaven. Veel keus hadden ze natuurlijk niet. Het was overgeven of overboord worden gesmeten, dood in je eigen hangmat gebonden **( A/N zo werden de zeelui vroeger "begraven". Ze konden moeilijk 20 lijken aan boord houden vooral niet in de hete Caribische zon, verder hoef ik geen details te noemen toch?).**

Terwijl de pirates werden ingerekend liep Norrinton naar z'n zoon die stilletjes tussen de pirates was blijven staan. Goed werk, sone. Ik ben trots op je. Je hebt je prima gedragen tussen dat schorem.

Thanks fater, ik deed gewoon wat ik moest doen. M'n burgerplicht. Z'n zoon keek bijna beschaamd naar de grond. Norrinton begreep er niets van. Maar tijd om na te denken was er niet. De soldaten probeerde Sue te boeien.

Het meisje klein en ongewapend dat ze was, had het nog niet op gegeven. BLIJF MET JE VIEZE KLAUWEN VAN ME AF, YE SICK SONE OF A BITCH! Ze werd door twee soldaten vastgegrepen, maar trok zich daar niks van aan. Ze schopte,beet,spuugde, krabde en sloeg zo hard ze kon.

Mannen, hou dat wicht onder controle. Kom op men, het is maar een jong meisje…

Nou dat was ongeveer de slechts geplaatste opmerking die hij had kunnen maken.

Het meisje kreeg het op de een of ander manier voor elkaar om zich los te rukken en sprong op de Norrinton af. KLOOTZAK, DURF DAT IS RECHT IN M'N GEZICHT TE ZEGGEN! VIEZE GORE BASTARD. Ze wilde hem niet midden in z'n gezicht raken met haar vuist toen een soldaat z'n armen om haar middel sloeg en haar met geweld van de Commador af slingerde.

Vervolgens probeerde ze overeind te komen maar werd door een soldaat vastgegrepen. Een andere soldaat hief z'n vuist en sloeg haar met al z'n kracht in haar gezicht. De klap werd vervolgde door een trap in haar maag en kreunde viel ze naar voren. Auww… das echt een kut geintje.

HOE DURF JE NORRINGTON? EEN MEISJE LATEN SLAAN,OMDAT JE HET ZLEF NIET AF KAN! HOE ZIEK KAN JE ZIJN? Sparrow spuugde enkele centimeters van Norrinton vandaan.

Norrinton was zelf ook geschrokken van z'n soldaten. Maar ze had het wel verdiend. Hij keek even naar haar. Ze lag op de grond, met haar gezicht naar de grond en bewoog niet. Een steek van medelijden vloog door hem heen. Maar hij liet het niet aan Sparrow merken.

Sparrow nog een woord en ik zorg dat ZIJ er spijt van krijgt, wijzend op het half bewusteloze meisje.

Snel hield Jack z'n mond. Hij wist niet zeker of Bloody Norrinton het meende, maar zij voor de zekerheid niets meer.

Samen met de rest van z'n crew werd hij in de roeboot geladen. Sue werd door twee soldaten opgetild maar rukte zich los. Lammelos! Kan zelf… lopen. Heb jullie… GOD DAM BASTERDS nienodig.

Opstandig ging ze naast Jack zitten en begon het vage vermoede te krijgen dat de zee rondjes aan het draaien was, en sinds wanneer dansde er sterretjes op het water!

Sue zag Jack's blik. Please Jack, kijk met niet zou meelijwekkend aan. Ze draaide zich van hem af,sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek strak naar de zee. I don't need yer pitty. De hele terugweg naar het schip _The Nevigator_ sprak ze geen woord meer.

Collin zat stilletjes achterin de boot bij de "mensen met klassen". Hij had dit heel anders verwacht: De pirates hadden zich meteen over moeten geven. The Commador zou ze machtig toespreken en z'n soldaten zouden ze in de boeien slaan. En de pirates zouden zonder protest naar de roeiboten gaan omdat ze wisten dat ze fout worden geweest. Niemand zou gewond zijn geraakt en hij had zich niet zo schuldig gevoeld, omdat hij gedaan had wat het besten was.

Maar waarom had hij dan zo'n verschrikkelijk schuldgevoel dat maar in z'n oor bleef tetteren dat HIJ een vieze vuile verrader was. Even keek hij naar Sue die een gezwollen blauw oog had gekregen en een bloedlip. Even keek ze hem minachtend aan en spuugde in het water. Haar ogen schreeuwden VERRADER…JIJ VIEZE VUILE VERRADER… ALLE RIJKELUI ZIJN HETZELFDE! Snel keek hij weg en begon zich ziek te voelen.

Bij de boot aangekomen werd ieder pirate bij z'n geboeide armen gepakt en onder luid gejuich van de mede soldaten op het dek geplaatst. Als laatste stonden de beide Sparrow's in de sloep. Don't even thing about thatching me. Ze gaf de soldaat die haar naar boven moest begeleiden een dodelijke blik.

Luv, klim gewoon naar boven, straks krijg je weer een blauw oog. Zij Jack op een lacherige toon. Maar Sue zag aan z'n ogen dat hij het meenden. Wat jij wil.. bloody pirate…

Toen ook de beide Sparrow's geboeid en wel in een rijtje waren gezet was het gejuich oorverdovend. Soldaten gaven elkaar een hige-five klopte elkaar op de schouders en feliciteerde elkaar van harten.

Wat een stel losers dacht Sue, echt GEWELDIG hoor dat ze ons na 5 jaar al hebben gevangen…

Men, schreeuwde Norrington boven het gejuich uit. We hebben zij eindelijk! Jullie daar breng die rij naar de cel. Jullie daar breng die rij naar de cel.

Na een tijdje stonden alleen de beide Sparrow's nog op hun plaats. Well,well,well niet meer zo bijdehand als in Port Royal, is het niet?

Moi bijdehand, vroeg Sue heel onschuldig. Ik zou niet weten waar je het overhebt… Ik ben maar een zielig bang angstig meisje, die is gevangen door een enge piraat. En ze maakte even dezelfde doodsbange indruk als in Port Royal. Beide piraten schoten in de lach.

SUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Ik zou maar wat manieren leren als ik jullie was. Vergeet niet dat IK hier de leiding heb!

Wathever Norry. Zuchten Sue. Ben je van plan om nog iets zinnig te gaan zeggen? Of staan we hier onze goeje tijd te verdoen?

Norrinton was woeden en een beetje teleurgesteld. Hij had verwacht dat de beide Sparrow onderhand aan z'n voeten zouden liggen. Maar in plaats daar van stonden ze gezellig te besprek wat het weer ging doen. Zwaar teleurgesteld riep hij een paar soldaten. Men breng ze naar hun cel, ik praat morgen wel met ze.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nadat twee hele dappere soldaten Jack en Sue een donkere cel in hadden gegooid was het een tijdje stil.

Geweldig, mopperde Jack. Wij zijn de twee meest gevaarlijke/gezochte pirates van the holl Carribean en WIJ krijg de cel zonder raampje. Ik kan niet eens zien hoe vies de cel is. O… wacht das waarschijnlijk het het beste…

Toen er geen mede-sarcastische opmerking kwam van Sue raakte Jack een beetje ongerust. Luv, yer ollright?

Snif… natuurlijk ben ik okey, klokt het kattig uit het duister.

Nou, zo klinkt het anders niet,luv…

SUT THE FUCK UP JACK! Dit is allemaal jou schuld! Met je "laten we ons overgeven" ! DOOR JOUW SCHULD ZIT IK NOU HIER!...Snif.

MIJN SCHULD? JIJ WAS HET DIE IN DE EERSTE PLAATS DAT ETTERTJE MEE WOUW NEMEN!

JA ALS IK HAD GEWETEN DAT KRENG ONS ZOU VERRADEN HAD IK HEM LATEN VERZUIPEN JA! …Zucht…

Okey, luv, zullen we de schuld in zijn schoenen schuiven?

Goed idee, ik stem voor.

Even was het stil in de cel. Whhee… TIS NIET EERLIJK! HEB IK EINDELIJK IETS GOEDS GEDAAN, WORDT IK ZO GESTRAFT… WHEEE…

MY GOD Sue, sut yer pretty mothe. En stop met dat gehuil.

WHEEE… waarom voor het geval je het vergeten bent, WE GAAN HARTSTIKKE DOOD! Denk je nou echt dat we nog kunnen ontsnappen? The Commador houd ons als een adelaar in de gaten. Als we bij Port Royal aan zijn gekomen staat de galg al klaar…. WHEEE IK WIL NOG NIET DOOD, daar ben ik veels te jong,mooie en te slim voor!

Jack had deze actie niet verwacht. Hij wist wel dat het redelijk over was met hun, maar ach ze hadden een geinig leventje gehad. Beetje kort misschien maar vol met rum,avontuur en de zee.

Luv, kan je misschien twee minuutjes kappen met dat gesnotter. Wacht effe ik kom naar je toe. Nadat hij naast Sue was neergeploft op de houten vloer sloeg hij een arm om haar heen. Waarom ook niet het was donker en geen crew lid kon zijn dat hij softie was.

Luv, moet je is naar me luisteren. Je wist al een hele tijd dat dit eraan zat te komen. Sinds de dag dat je een "pirate" werd heb ik je al verteld dat er een …ehe… minder prettige dood voor je ligt te wachten. Maar denk je is in wat je allemaal gezien hebt, wat je allemaal gedaan hebt. Hoe vaak je Bloody Norrinton voor de gek gehouden hebt. Je leven is misschien wat kort geweest, maar wel geweldig mooi. Je bent rijk geworden, hebt gevaren, gevochten,geroofd, avonduur gehad en vergeet de rum niet. Die drie minuutjes bengelen aan een touwtje is niets, beter dan sterven in een gevecht.

Ja, fijn maar na die drie minuutjes zitten we met ze alle voor eeuwig in de hel,sputterde Sue.

Luv, ben jij nou een piraat? We zorgen er gewoon voor dat ze zo snel de hemel in sneaken, dat de duivel niet eens weet dat we er zijn geweest.

Sue lachten. Jesus Jack, you and yer wicked plans.

Ye, luv, maar mijn gestoorde plannetjes hebben ons wel bijna altijd uit de problemen gered. Jack grinnikte weet je nog die ene keer dat…

**Ja sorry dat ik zo plotseling stop maar ik wilde graag me verhaal posten. Want ik zit nu in me examen week en moet leren bla en me concentreren blablabla, dus heb niet veel tijd meer om te schrijven. **

_**( ja hier is het antwoord op de titel: ik vond Brutus wel toepasselijk omdat Ceasar, die rijke vent hij de Romeinen met dat graftakje op ze harses, is vermoord door een van z'n vertrouwelingen, of z'n zoon. Ik heb al een tijdje ( 3 jaar) geen geschiedenis meer dus ik weet het ook niet precies. Anyway je kan Collin dus vergelijken met Brutus omdat hij z'n zus heeft verraden. NOU SLIMME TOEPASSELIJKE TITEL OF NIET!)**_

**Tis wel een beetje zielig hoofdstuk maar ach, ook wel is geinig als de twee piraatjes pech hebben en ik gun die "ARME" Norry ook wel is een lolletje.**

**Dus dit was het hoofdstuk voor deze keer, review ze en dan review ik wel weer terug.**

**Veel groetjes en examenvrees van Bloody Sue-Anne Sparrow…**

**TBC**


	9. In the end

**Okey ik weet dat het examen week is, ik weet dat het laat is. Maar ik heb al 11 review waarvan er 4 vandaag achter elkaar zijn binnen gekomen EEN NIEUW RECORD! Het blijkt dus dat er mensen zijn die m'n verhaal goed vinden. Genoeg reden om als een gestoorde te gaan schrijven. En ik moet sowieso door gaan met schrijven ik kan arme Sue, Jack en de rest van de crew toch nu niet in de zenuwen achterlaten? Dus hier komt m'n nieuwe hoofdstuk speciaal voor ME-LOVE-ORLI en AMBEREZ…**

**Hoofdstuk 9: _In the end_**

Het leek wel of ze jaren in het verrotte donker varkenskot hadden gezeten. Om de zoveel tijd kwam er een kiertje licht naar binnen waarna er een bord met eten volgde. Maar na nog geen seconden werd het deurtje weer dicht gesmeten en afgesloten. "De loser, waren zeker bang dat de "gevreesde" Sparrow's voor de zoveelste keer zouden ontsnappen", dacht Sue geïrriteerd.

Sue had het na bijna een dag te hebben gezocht een raampje gevonden. Na nog bijna een dag te hebben geschrobd kon je bijna door het raampje naar buiten kijken. Niet dat daar nou zoveel te zien was, maar er kwam in elk geval weer wat licht naar binnen, zodat Sue niet het idee kreeg dat ze blind was.

Ze had zich eigenlijk niet eens zo erg verveeld toen ze in het hok zaten. Jack kon ouwehoeren voor tien en ,ook al was hij totaal nuchter, gedroeg zich nog steeds als een bezopen zeeman.

Maar zelfs dat ging na een tijd vervelen. Het werd steeds stiller in het hok net zo lang tot er helemaal niet meer gepraat werd. Sue vond het dood eng. De stilte gaf haar het idee dat het al helemaal voorbij was. Ze wilden wel praten, het liefst het uitschreeuwen. Maar wat moest ze dan zeggen! Hoe erg het hier was, hoe slecht ze het hadden? Of hoe goed ze het vroeger hadden, maar dat maakte haar alleen maar verdrietiger…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maar gelukkig eindelijk legde _The Nevigator_ aan in Port Royal. Na een tijdje ging hun cel deur knarsend open. Meteen zetten Sue haar geïrriteerde,sarcastische en kattige masker weer op.

"It's about time. My God! En dit moet een schip voorstellen? Een baksteen vaart nog sneller", ze snoof."Wat jij Jack?"

Ook Jack was weer terug wan weggeweest. "Yeah,luv, wat is dit voor badkuip!" Hij grijnsde vals.

"Ja houden jullie je praatjes maar voor je, tot je voor de rechter staat" Bromde de soldaat. "En nou, opschieten, doorlopen!"

"Ohww… My SOoooo scary right now."Overdreven bang liep Sue de cel uit. Gevolgd door een grinnikende Jack en een boos mopperende soldaat.

Ze werden, samen met de rest van de crew ,die ze via oogcontact het beste wensten, naar het stadsplein gebracht.

Nieuwsgierig kwamen de dorpelingen dichterbij. Nog nooit hadden ze zo'n grote groep piraten bij elkaar gezien. Ze keken hun ogen uit. Soms hoorde je verschrikte ademhaling als er iemand achterkwam dat zelf de twee Sparrow's waren gevangen.

"Bloody Hell, "mompelde Jack, "het valt me nog mee dat we geen handtekeningen hoeven uit te delen…"

Nadat ongeveer het hele dorp en omstreken zich op het plein hadden verzameld, ging Commador Norrington parmantig op een podium staan.

Sue sloeg haar ogen ten hemel, Ooww men here it's we go…

_Geachte burgers. Zoals jullie weten zijn m'n soldaten en ik, Commador Norrington, de woeste Caribische zee op gegaan om de piraten die ons door al jaren teisteren te vangen. En zie hier het is gelukt. De gevreesde leden van The Black Pearle hebben zich overgegeven. En dit allemaal dankzij m'n zoon: Collin Norrington._

Er klonk een luid applaus van de menigte en Collin werd naar voren geschoven. Blozend keek hij naar de menigte, die van hem dachten dat hij zich dapper had verweerd tegen de piraten. Wat ze niet wisten was,dat Collin eigenlijk als een mede-pirate was opgenomen door the crew. Dat hij eigenlijk z'n vrienden had verraden.

Onder het geklap haalde Sue hard haar neus op, stond de halve bemanning heel hard te hoesten en Jack keek Collin met een minnachten de blik aan.

Collin keek snel naar de grond, god laat dit snel voorbij zijn. en gelukkig toen de mensen uit geklapt waren kwam z'n vader weer naar voren.

_Dank u wel mensen. en zoals u allemaal weet zal er zoals altijd een gepast straf zijn voor piraterij. Over drie dagen zullen de piraten worden opgehangen. _

Nog een keer werd er geklapt en daarna begonnen de dorpelingen druk praten weer terug naar hun huis, werk of school terug te lopen. Dat zou een show worden dat mocht je niet missen!

Het werd stil op het plein. Zelf de piraten zeiden niks meer. Het drong eindelijk tot hun door dat het over drie dagen gedaan was met ze. Terwijl ze door een groep soldaten naar de gevangenis werden gebracht bleef Collin naast z'n vader staan. "Father kan ik misschien even met je praten?"

The Commador keek verrast op. "Natuurlijk Collin loop maar even mee naar m'n kantoor."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Collin liep binnen in het kantoor van z'n vader. Het was niet veel verander sinds de laatste keer dat hij er was geweest. De muren waren nog steeds strak en wit, met veel schilderijen en wereldkaarten eraan. Nog steeds stond de boekenkast er chronologisch bij, zonder ook maar een laagje stof. En nog steeds stond het grote ebbenhouten bureau statig in het midden van de kamer.

"Ga zitten, sone". De Commador wees hem een stoel aan. Stilletjes plofte Collin in de stoel neer.

"En Collin waar wilde je het met me over hebben."

Collin wist niet goed hoe hij moest beginnen. "Ehhe… ( geweldig hij zat WEER in de stotterfase)… Nou dat piratenmeisje, Sue, vertelde me een verhaal…"

Norrington keek hem verward aan. "Wat zij ze dan?"

"Ze… Ze zij dat ze m'n zus was."

Even werd het stil in het kantoortje. Collin zag dat z'n vader slikte en wegkeek. "Dus… ze sprak de waarheid? U…U heeft m'n hele leven tegen me gelogen?"

"Collin het is niet wat je denkt… luister naar me dan vertel ik je het hele verhaal:"

_Het was zo'n vijf jaar geleden. Ik en m'n soldaten voeren met The Interseptor op zee achter de twee Sparrow's aan, die het toen al voor elkaar hadden gekregen om steeds buiten ons bereik te blijven. Op een dag was er een storm. En niet zomaar een storm zal ik je vertellen. Ik begrijp nog steeds niet hoe dat zootje ongeregeld het voor elkaar hebben gekregen om het door de storm te maken._

_Maar goed. De ochtend na de storm zagen we allerlei spullen drijven in het water. Het waren tonnen, stukken hout, roeispanen en andere dingen die van boord waren gespoeld na de storm. _

_We haalde alle bruikbare spullen aan boord, aangezien we zelf ook schaden hadden geleden._

_Opeens zag ik een stuk hout drijven met een donkerblauwe stip erop. Ik gaf het bevel om er heen te varen, en het bleek een klein jongetje te zijn. Dat was jij Collin. Ik had je al een paar keer in Port Royal gezien met de beide Sparrow's. je was halfdood en versteend van de koud. Waarschijnlijk heb je daardoor die waterfobie gekregen._

_Na een paar dagen was je weer redelijk opgelapt. Je was amper meer wie je was, wie je familie was en waar je vandaan kwam. Het enige wast je nog wist was dat je Collin heten en dat je naar Anny en je oppaspiraat op zoek was._

_Toen we weer in Port Royal kwamen heb ik je in huis genomen, omdat ik het niet over m'n hart kon verkrijgen om je in een weeshuis te stoppen. Ik heb je de beste opvoeding gegeven die mogelijk was en ik hoopte dat je me zou opvolgen als Commador._

Collin zat met openmond te luisteren."Maar waarom heeft u nooit gezegd wie m'n echte familie was!"

"Omdat je dan alleen maar in de problemen zou komen. Je achtergrond maakt veel uit, en als men er achterkwam dat je familie was van piraten zou je nooit aanzien krijgen."

"Dus u heeft me gewoon m'n hele leven voorgelogen?" Hij sprong op en gooide de stoel tegen de muur. "Ik dacht dat piraten leugenaars waren, maar u bent nog heel erger! Die piraten hebben nog meer besef van de waarheid dan deze hele stad bij elkaar." Hij gaf nog een keiharde schop tegen het bureau ( waardoor hij bijna z'n voet brak) en rende het kantoor uit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bijna huilden renden hij de stad uit, zonder enig idee waar hij naartoe ging. Nu snapte hij waarom Sue zo'n hekel had aan rijkelui. Ze logen en bedrogen, het maakte ze niet uit als het maar goed voor hun uitpakte.

Hij rende een heuvel op en plofte uit vermoeidheid neer. In een flits drong het tot hem door wat hij gedaan had. Hij had z'n zus verraden. Door hem zou zus over drie dagen worden opgehangen. Hij had z'n zus vermoord!

Hij moest dit stoppen. Maar hoe?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ondertussen in een donker vies vochtig celletje zat Sue. Of beter gezegd stond. Ze was probeerde de tralies kapot te trappen maar het leek er meer dat ze haar voet in drieën trapte.

"Kan je ALSEBLIEFT is ophouden met dat irritante getrapt!" Anna-Marie was redelijk pissed of. Niet alleen omdat ze gevangen waren genomen en hun laatste paar dagen in een klein kut celletje zouden doorbrengen. ( hoewel dat natuurlijk ook een grote rol speelde) maar ook om het feit dat Sue de afgelopen vier en een half uur achterelkaar tegen de tralies aan het schoppen was!

Verwoedend keek Sue op. "Ja hallo!Ik probeer in ieder geval nog wat! Moet je jullie zien, zittend als een stel zoutzakken, PUH! Ik ga dus echt niet zitten wachten tot Norry met een big smile ons naar de galg brengt."

Sue wilden nog een prachtige speech geven over het belang van ontsnappen, maar ze werd verstoord van het knarsen van de deur.

In de deuropening stond het misselijke verradertje, oftewel Collin.

Sue ging tegen de tralies staan en keek hem vuil aan." Ik zweer je als je, ik vermoord je met m'n blote handen als je dichterbij komt."

"M-maar ik wil helpen," fluisterde hij bijna onhoorbaar.

"Denk je niet dat je al genoeg gedaan hebt? Je hebt ons verraden, das nog erger dan muiterij. Die vermoorde de captine tenminste zelf en zijn niet zo geniepig om hun "pappies" in te huren."

"Maar."

"Niks maar, rot toch op, je heb het verkloot!"

"Maar ik ben je broertje… ik… kan…"

Sue onderbrak hem:" ik heb geen broertje!"

Collin liep verdrietig weg. "Okey, Sue… ik ga… Maar ik dacht dat je misschien wilde weten dat de crew vrijuit gaat. "

Sue draaide haar hoofd een beetje. Hij zag dat ze nog steeds een blauw oog had en een dikke lip maar in haar ogen was weer een beetje hoop. "Wat zij je?"

De crew gaat vrijuit. Ik heb gezegd dat ze gedwongen voor jullie moesten werken en dat als ze dat niet deden hun familie vermoord zou worden. Enne… omdat ik de zoon van commador Norrington ben of was… ben… naja maakt niet uit… ze gaan in ieder geval vrij. Ze worden zo opgehaald door een paar soldaten…Ik dacht dat je dat misschien wilde weten."

Sue keek weer van hem weg en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. "Puh, what ever!"

Het was niet helemaal de reactie die Collin gehoopt had maar ze schold hem in ieder geval niet meer verrot. Snel deed hij de deur dicht voor ze van gedachten kon veranderen.

Hij grijnsde, dit had hij slim aangepakt. Nu alleen nog Sue en Jack bevrijden. En hij had al een idee hoe hij dat ging aanpakken…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En inderdaad na nog geen kwartier kwamen er een paar soldaten die de deur open deden. Aan de gezichten te zien waren ze niet bepaald blij dat ze de crew moesten laten gaan.

"Jullie,opstaan."

Verbaast stonden de piraten op.

"Opschieten, d'r uit."

Schaapachtig liep de crew de cel uit. Ze hadden niet verwacht dat de jongen de waarheid sprak. Jammer genoeg gold het alleen voor de crew. Toen Jack en Sue zo onopvallend mogelijk ook de cel probeerde uit te sneaken werden ze tegen gehouden door de soldaat.

"Nee, nee dit geld alleen voor hun. Jullie blijven netjes hier wachten tot de galg klaar is."

Sue wilden net een keel op gaan zetten over oneerlijkheid en discriminatie maar hield zich in. Een verkeer woord en de crew kon weer terug de cel in.

Ze gaf de crew een bemoedigende blik en zwaaide ze droevig uit. Dit was vast de laatste keer dat ze hun zou zien.

"So,luv just you and good old Jack fore now, ehy?" Hij gaf haar een schuine grijns.

Ze glimlachte terug. "Yeah Jack just like allway's."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

De drie dagen kropen voorbij. Toen de celdeur voor de tweede maal open ging wis Sue niet of ze blij of droevig moest zijn. De laatste drie dagen waren een hel geweest. Niet alleen omdat ze langzaam de minuten voor haar dood aan het aftellen was maar omdat ze wist dat er bij de galg een duizendmaal mensen zou zijn die haar maar al te goed de hel in wensten. Niet echt de personen die je op je begrafenis wil hebben, dacht Sue schamper.

Maargoed, vooruit dan maar. Ze stond langzaam op en wier een blik op Jack die ook niet veel aanstalten maakte om naar buiten te gaan.

Hell, zo had hij het zich niet voorgesteld. Hij had in een gevecht moeten sterven of anders op z'n minst aan een teveel aan rum. Maar om nou voor de oogjes van een stralende Norrington te worden opgehangen, nee dat zag hij niet bepaalt zitten.

Ze werden beide geboeid en liepen onder bewaking van vier soldaten naar buiten.

Tot haar verbazing was het nog mistig buiten. Dat hielp in dat het nog heel vroeg was. Sue snapte er niks van. Ze zaten nou al drie dagen in een cel, waarom wachten die bastards niet met het hele gedoe tot het wat later op de middag was?

Ze liepen over het plein, Jack had verwacht dat HET hier zou gebeure,. zodat het hele dorp goed kon zien dat Norry de twee gevaarlijke pirates nog steeds gevangen had. Hij grinnikte lichtde loser.

Ze liepen een bospad op dat Sue nog herkende van de keer dat Jack haar achtervolgt had. Ze lachte binnensmonds om de herinnering van Jack die MOEST paardrijden. Men, daar had ze wel een foto van willen nemen.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een dubbele galg uit, net onder een boom. Daar stond Commador Norrington, een rechter, een paar soldaten met een trommel, een beul,een voorlezer **( je weet wel zo'n man met een heel lang stuk papier die de straffen voorleest)** een heel bekende pastoor die, toen hij Sue zag een dodelijke blik toe worp **( A/N zie bloody 2005, roof on fire)**.

Jack keek verwonderd rond. Hij wist dat hij niet veel vrienden had maar dit sloeg alles! Er was bijna niemand! Dood gaan is een ding, maar mag het alsjeblieft met een beetje stijl!

De pastoor kwam sacherijnig naar de twee toelopen:" zijn er nog zonden die jullie wilden biechten voor jullie het aardse rijk verlaten?"

Ja zei Sue tragisch. "M'n echt haarkleur is paars en deze, wijzend op haar voorgevel, zijn niet echt..."

Ze kreeg een harde stomp van Jack, die in lachen uitbarsten. 'Jesus,luv, doe is netjes tegen de pastoor. Let maar op good old me."

Hij keek de pastoor heel verdrietig met puppy-dog-eye's aan: "beste meneer de pastoor, toen ik klein was heb ik ooit is een appel gestolen." Dramatisch zakte hij op z'n knieën en sloeg een kruis.

Sue keek hem aan met een–wat-zeg-je-nou-blik." Is DAT je grote zonden?"

"Neeh, das de enige die ik nog niet bekend heb." Zei Jack flauwtjes.

Sue rolde met haar ogen," Ohw brother…"

"Nou als dat alles is", mopperde de pastoor, "dan…"

"Nee, nee,nee wacht ik heb nog een goeje. Ikke heb effe denken, drie schepen gekaapt en een kerk in de fik gestoken…."Zei Sue vol trots.

"O,o,o en nu we toch bezig zijn", ging Jack verder, "ik heb al meerder malen het geld gejat van de botenbewaker en…"

"Botenbewaker is geen woord ,Jack."

Jack keek Sue boos aan."Wel."

"Niet."

"Wel!"

"Niet!"

"WEL!"

"SUT UP! JULLIE ALLEBEI!" Brulde Norrington. "IS HET NOU NOG NIET GENOEG! JULLIE STAAN OP HET PUNT OM OPGEHANGEN TE WORDEN! KUNNEN JULLIE NOU GEEN VIJF FREAKING MINUTEN SERIEUS DOEN!"

Sue en Jack keken elkaar even aan en toen naar Norrington. "Ehhh…. PIRATE?" Zei Sue.

"Dus," vroeg Norrington.

"Meen's NO," antwoorden Jack.

"DAN NIET! men, breng ze maar het podium op."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Even later stonden ze naast elkaar op het podium. De voorlezer begon aan z'n rol perkament.

_Jack Sparrow en Sue-Anne Sparrow, jullie worden beschuldig van…_

"Well, I gess this is it than?" Fluisterde Sue.

'Jup, this is it.' Antwoorde Jack kort.

_Brandstigting, het commanderen van verschillende schepen…_

"We had a wicked time, didden't we?" Ze glimlachten.

Ye can say that,luv."" Hij keek haar aan. "We sure did…"

_Het smokkelen van goederen, het voordoen van een meisje en een gijzeaar…_

Sue pakte Jack's hand. "Dus wat gaan we voor geinigs doen in de hemel?"

Hij ga haar z'n beroemde scheve grijns. "Ik dacht aan eerst een rondje geven, dan ons klemzuipen dan wat rottigheid uithalen… en heb jij nog voorkeur voor iets?We hebben daar de tijd?"

Sue dacht even na."Denk m'n ouders is opzoeken. Ik heb ze al een hele tijd niet meer gezien."

_het meerder malen lak hebben aan een bevel, dronken zijn in het openbaar…_

"En, luv, spijt van je keuzen tot piraterij?"

"Nee, geen moment. T'was BLOODY BRILJANT, besids als ik geen piraat was geworden wie had jouw dan in de gaten gehouden?"

Jack's ogen twinkelde, maar werden toen donker. "Sorry dat je dankzij mij hier staat. Als ik niet zo'n idioot was geweest dan had jij…"

"Doen normaal Ye JACKASSE, denk je nou echt dat ik je hier alleen laat staan? Samen uit samen thuis. En trouwens The Pearle zou niet hetzelfde zijn zonder jou sarcastisch-seksistischse-opmerkingen..."

_Het ontvoeren van edelen, het meerder malen uitschelden van belangrijke personen, het stelen van bezittingen en het mateloos irriteren van Commador Norrington. _

_Jullie zijn beide schuldig bevonden en zullen worden gestraft met de verstikkingsdood…_

Er klonk tromgeroffel.

"Look at the horizon, de zon kom net op." Dromerig staarde Jack naar de horizon. Sue keek ook en beet op haar lip. Ze kneep in Jack's hand.

"Bye Jack."

"See you in heaven, luv."

Het tromgeroffel stopte. De hendel werd overgehaald. Nog even schoot er een liedje door Sue's hoofd:

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter_

Een paar minuten gingen voorbij. Commador Norrington keek spijtig op. Dat was het einde van de twee gevreesde Sparrow's…

**(A/N ik zeg maar niks…)**


	10. Oeps We Did It Again

**Ja terug van weggeweest… Collin's Quest. Jullie dachten toch niet echt dat ik m'n twee beste hoofdpersonen liet dood gaan? Tsss…. Nee hoor ik ben niet helemaal achterlijk! En Collin ook niet trouwens die heeft het allemaal voor me bedacht, hadden jullie vast niet van zo'n rijkeluis jochie gedacht,heh? Maar goed zonder nog verder te ouwenhoeren hier is het dan, EINDELIJK: **

**Hoofdstuk 10) Oeps…We Did It Again!**

Commador Norrington keek nog een laatste keer naar de twee bewegingloze lichaam die aan de galg hingen. Mogen God genadig zijn met jullie zielen. Hij was blij en bedroef te gelijk. Hij had eindelijk de twee Sparrow's gepakt en zou de geschiedenis in gaan als een held. Maar aan de andere kan, wat was er nu nog te doen? Z'n grote triomf was uitgekomen. Waarschijnlijk zou hij de rest van z'n leven zich moeten storten op onbenullige dingetjes zoals een gestolen paard of een uit de hand gelopen ruzie.

Hij liep samen met de andere het pad af. Het was maar goed dat hij naar z'n zoon had geluisterd.

_Flashback:_

_Commador Norrington zat in z'n kantoor papierwerk na te kijken toen er op de deur geklopt werd. "Binnen". Mompelde hij ongeduldig._

_Tot z'n verrassing kwam Collin binnen. "Vader kan ik even met u praten over morgen?"_

"_Natuurlijk Collin ga je gang."_

"_Ik denk niet dat het verstandig is om de twee Sparrow's morgen op te hangen als het hele dorp meekijkt" Zei z'n zoon._

"_Waarom niet Collin?" Vroeg Norrington verbaast._

"_Omdat de twee Sparrow's door vele worden gezien als helden, die slaven redden, rijke beroven en het geld aan de arme geven. Het zou nog wel is tot een opstand kunnen uitlopen en dat is slecht voor onze goede naam"._

_Norrington was totaal geschokt van Collin. Ten eerst omdat hij het had over de Sparrow's als helden en dat hij om hun goede naam gaf. Maar z'n zoon had wel gelijk. Ook Norrington was het geroddel over hun goede daden niet ontgaan. Misschien was het toch wel een goed idee om het wat vroeg te doen. Dan was er geen kans op een opstand en waren ze al dood._

"_Je hebt gelijk, Collin. We doen het morgen vroeg"._

_End Flashback._

Nee, dacht Commador Norrinton nog een keer, hij had er goed aan gedaan het zo vroeg te doen…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ondertussen waren er vijf gedaantes uit de bosjes gesprongen, die achter de galgen stonden. Het waren Collin,Stanley, Anna-Marie, Mr. Gibbs en Charlie.

Charlie rende het platvorm op en sneed snel de touwen los. Als eerst viel Sue op de grond gevolgd door Jack. Snel bogen Stanley en Anna-Marie, die een beetje verstand van EHBO hadden, zich over de beide Sparrow's heen. Mr. Gibbs en Collin bleven ondertussen op de uitkijk staan.

"Bloody Hell, ze ademt niet!" Fluisterde Anna, die angstig naar Sue keek. "Je moet haar hard op haar borst stompen, precies tussen de ribbenkast in." Anna, keek hem niet begrijpend aan. Stanley, vloekte har op. "Laat mij maar Anna, probeer jij Jack maar bij z'n positieve te brengen, hij adem al wel weer."

Stanley ramde twee keer hard, en Sue deed haar ogen en begon te kokhalzen.

"Rustig,rustig, Sue! Gewoon rustig ademhalen, het ergste is al voorbij."

Sue keek hem venijnig aan, maar begon al iets rustig adem te halen. "Ja… jij… k-kan…makkelijk…."hijg"…praten.. jij ..hebt…n-niet…"hijg"…bijna… een..uur..aan..een…touwtje…gehangen…"HIJG".

Stanley grinnikte. Zo kende hij Sue weer, geïrriteerd en sarcasties als altijd. "Nou Sue, niet overdrijven, je hing daar nog geen vijf minuten."

"Nou, echt niet minstens een half uur, ik zag al licht aan het eind van de tunnel." D'r stond al een engeltje naar me te zwaaien, met een fles rum en een kaartspel…"

Ze grinnikte even bij het beeld van een zwaar bezopen cupido. "Over rum gesproken waar is Jack?"

"Bloody Hell". Hoorde ze Stanley vloeken, snel beende hij naar Anna toe, die Jack hard op z'n wang mepte, onder het mom van 'wordt is wakker'.

Sue keek angstig toe, hoe Stanley en Anna hopeloos probeerde Jack bij z'n positieve te brengen. Opeens sprong Mr. Gibbs tussen beide, draaide z'n kleine veldflesje open en gooide de inhoud over Jack heen.

Nog geen seconde later sprongen Jack's ogen open en begon verward om zich heen te kijken. "Wie is hier rum aan het verspillen!"

Stanley sloeg Mr. Gibbs op z'n schouder die er triomfantelijk bij stond. "Gewoon een gokje, 't was dit of een hoertje".

Nogmaals keek Jack verwonderd rond en zag Anna naast hem zitten die hem vol medelijden aankeek. "Godverdomme, zit ik toch in de hel…"

Meteen had hij een harde pets op z'n wang zitten. Jack begon hard te lachen."Just, kidding Bloody Anna, ben hartstikke blij je weer te zien."

Sue zuchten opgelucht. Ze was nog niet dood. Nee, wacht ze was weer niet dood. Het was haar en Jack WEER gelukt om Norrington te slim af te zijn. Ze zat even te genieten van het zonnetje toen ze vanuit haar ooghoeken Collin zag staan.

"Wat doe jij hier vies,vuil verradertje?" Ze probeerde op te staan en greep het zwaard van Stanley. Snel kwam Charlie tussen beide staan. "Rustig Sue, hij heeft alles geregeld. Als hij er niet was geweest hingen jullie daar nu echt als lijken."

"Als hij er in de eerste plaats niet was geweest, dan zouden we daar helemaal niet hebben gehangen." Zei ze fel terug, en keek nog feller naar Collin.

"C'mon Sue, hij wist niet beter,en hij is en blijft je broertje". Susten Charlie.

"Nou, vooruit dan maar."bromde Sue."Maar je moet me wel twee dingen beloven,lill' Boy…"

"En dat is". Vroeg Collin voorzichtig.

"Dit flik je met never,ever,ever nooit meer." "En"voegde ze grijnzend aan toe."Je trakteert me bij het eerst volgende café!".

"Deal". Collin stak z'n hand uit.

"Deal"Zij Sue en ze schudden elkaar de hand.

"Hey, en poor little me dan?" Schreeuwde Jack beledigt.

"Jou laten we bij het eerste te beste café achter."Lachte Sue.

"C'mon, jongens, schiet op we moeten terug naar The Pearle, ga daar maar als en stel kleuters bekvechten". Bromde Mr. Gibbs. En met ze allen begonnen ze te lopen.

"Ja, maar hij begon". Pruilde Sue.

"Nietes!" Zei jack beledigt.

"Welles". Kaatste Sue terug.

"NIETES!"

Mr. Gibbs keek Anna onderzoekend aan. "Hadden we ze echt niet beter kunnen laten hangen?"

"JA!"beaamde Stanley en Charlie.

"HEY, DAS LULLIG!"schreeuwde Sue en Jack tegelijk.

Opeens bleef Collin staan. "Zeg jongens, vergeten we niet wat?"

Sue keek even om zich heen. "nee hoor iedereen is er."

"Nee, dat bedoel ik niet. Zijn we niet vergeten om Commador Norrington tot ziens te zeggen?"

Jack, klopte op Collin's schouder. "Nou, welp, je begint echt als een piraat te denken.

Sue begon opeens dromerig te grijnzen. "Jongens, ik geloof dat ik het PERFECTE afscheid weet…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Commador Norrington zat in z'n kantoor te werken. En ja hoor hij had gelijk gehad. Nu er geen gevaarlijke piraten meer waren, was hij gedoemd tot het papier werk. Hij zat zich nu al een middag rot te zweten op de brieven. Zuchten legde hij even z'n pen neer en wreef over z'n voorhoofd. Hij had er gewoon koppijn van gekregen.

Misschien zou wat frisse lucht hem goed doen. Hij deed z'n balkondeur open en liep naar buiten de nacht in. Hij ademde een keer diep in en begon zich meteen al wat relaxter te voelen.

Hij keek even over z'n perfecte stad uit. Hier en daar branden nog een lichtje en er liepen nog wat mensen rond. En voor de rest was het rustig en stil. Speciaal omdat de twee piraten waren opgehangen had hij z'n soldaten een avondje vrij gegeven. Want wat kon er nu nog gebeuren?

Ja, hij had het helemaal onder ontrollen. Nog een keer wierp hij een blik over z'n stad. Z'n blik viel op de nieuwe trots van de stad. De kerk. Hij was na vijf jaar bouwen eindelijk klaar en sinds een week open.

Hij was veel mooier dan de oude die in de fik was gestoken door het BLOODY Sparrow meisje.**( A/N dit is er dus in bloody 2005 in hfdst 19 roof on fire gebeurt. Wil je mer weten lees het verhaal)**

Maar wat was dat? Een lichtje? Hij wreef nog eens goed in z'n ogen. Ja, verrekt het was een klein lichtje. Hij pakte z'n verrekijker erbij. Rond de kerk stonden een paar personen met toortsen in hun hand. Twee waren duidelijk door het dollen heen en stonden rond de kerk te springen.

Toen ze uitgesprongen waren liepen alle mensen die een toorts vast hielden naar de kerk. En renden snel weer weg.

Norrington snapte er niks van. Wat moesten die wildvreemde bij ZIJN kerk? **( A/N mhahahawa, daar komt ie snel achter…) **

Opeens klonk er een ongelofelijk harde knap waar de grond van trilden. Norrington dacht dat het een aanslag was en dook op de balkonvloer. Hij kneep z'n ogen stijf dicht. Maar toen er na een paar seconden niks gebeurde deed hij ze snel weer open. Wat hij zag was verschrikkelijk…

Op de plek waar nog geen minuut geleden de gloednieuwe kerk had gestaan was nu een grote krater, om de krater heen vlogen vuurpijlen rond en vielen smeulende stukjes hout, tapijt en gordijn op de grond. Z'n mond viel open. WIE OF WAT HAD DIT GEDAAN!

Vanuit z'n ooghoeken zag hij iets bewegen in de haven. Het was The Interseptor, z'n troste schip, de pracht van de Royal Navy… en het voer weg?

Snel greep hij z'n verrekijker nog is, en richten hem op het schip. Daar stond de HELE crew van de eens zo prachtige Pearle te dansen en te drinken. Opeens kreeg hij een jongetje in het oog.

Het was Collin, z'n zoon Collin. Z'n grote trost…… Wacht is even! Norrington keek nog is goed. Collin leek het naar z'n zin te hebben, hij stond te lachen en werdt op z'n rug geslagen door…… SPARROW!

Okey, James, rustig blijven je moet vast heel moe zijn. Adem in, adem uit en kijk nog is goed. Hij greep z'n verrekijker weer vast en…… O LORD het was nog erger geworden. DAAR STOND OOK SUE-ANNE SPARROW!

Het leek wel of ze wisten dat hij kek, want het meisje tikte Collin op z'n schouder en gaf Jack een stomp. Met z'n drieën begonnen ze hardt en uitbundig te zwaaien naar hem.

Z'n verrekijker viel op de grond, en hijzelf viel op z'n knieën. BLOODY,BLOODY,BLOODY HELL! Hij wist niet hoe, maar het was ze weer gelukt!

**Ahhhh…… geweldig om weer een hoofdstuk met Sue en Jack te schrijven… Hopelijk was het niet teveel humor, maar ik was nogal druk en vrolijk toen ik het schreef en de vorige twee hoofdstukken waren beste wel depri.**

**En geweldig natuurlijk dat ik er weer een kerk doorheen heb gejast. GO SUE! ( voor de mensen die gelovig zijn, ik bedoelde er niks mee, hoor. Het komt: de kerk is meestal de trost van de stad, en dat moest nog een keertje kapot). En men, weer geweldig om die Norry op z'n nummer te zetten! En wat vind je van Collin dan? Een echte pirate in de leer.**

**En nu heb ik nog een laatste vraag aan jullie, beste,geweldige reviewers…**

**MOET COLLIN'S QUEST NOG DOORGAAN, OF VINDEN JULLIE HET AF! **

**Want zelf kan ik het me wel voorstellen dat je denkt van, meid stop d'r is mee.**

**Duzz…… review-ze en wees niet te hardt voor dit verhaal anders stuur ik Jack en Sue op je af!**

**-TBC?-**

**Luvzzz Sue-Anne Sparrow.**


	11. To Tortuga

**Ja ik heb fijn vrij,vrij, VRIJ! Duzz gaat ik flink schrijven, nu hopen dat er ook flink wat reviews binnen komen. **

**Nou speciaal voor MeLovesOrli dit nieuwe hoofdstuk, omdat ze de beste reviewer is! En omdat ze heeft gewacht tot ik eindelijk weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk zou komen!**

**Hoofdstuk 11) To Tortuga **

De ochtend na de grote ontsnapping werd Collin gapen wakker. Het moest zeker al na ene zijn geweest. De zon scheen al fel op hem neer, de golven beukte hard tegen _The Inerseptor_ aan en vanaf het stuur zag hij een kibbelende Jack en Sue. Hij snapte niet dat ze elkaar niet al een keer vermoord hadden. Toch vond hij het elke keer weer komisch om te zien hoe ze elkaar in de haren vlogen.

Collin stond op en bleef wankel staan. De zee was ruw vandaag. Voetje voor voetje liep hij naar Sue toe, die pruilend tegen de reling aan zat. Toen ze hem zag verdween haar pruilmondje als sneeuw voor de zon.

"Hey, lill' brother, nu al wakker". Ze gaf hem een speelse tik op z'n schouder. "Man, jij slaap nog door een oorlog heen!"

Collin grijnsde en ging naast z'n zus zitten."Dus wat is de plaats waar gaan we naartoe?".

"We gaan naar Tortuga, omdat meneer daar." Ze wees op Jack die dromerig achter het roer stond. "Heel toevallig had afgesproken om daar _The Pearle_ weer over te nemen. Het is alleen heeeeeeel toevallig dat Tortuga DE piraten stad is, vol met hoeren, drank en actie."

Ze zweeg even. " Maar das niet zo erg, we moeten toch nog wat geschikte kleren en wapens voor jouw kopen."

"Wat is er mis met wat ik nu… Who.. ja". Collin zag nu pas dat hij nog steeds met The Royal Navy outfit liep. Niet echt de uitstraling die hij zocht.

Sue begon om z'n sippe gezicht te lachen. "Maakte niet uit lill' brother. Het gaat erom dat je van binnen een echte pirate ben, savvvy? C'mon laten we wat gaan eten."

Nog een beetje opgelaten volgde hij Sue naar de eetzaal. Meteen botste hij tegen Sue aan die verslagen de zaal in keek. "Bloody Hell, Stanley heeft vandaag keukendienst…"

Collin snapte niet wat ze bedoelde en keek ook de zaal rond. Overal zag hij mokkende gezichten en herkauwende mensen. Toen keek hij naar het eten. Meteen werd hem duidelijk dat 'keukendienst' en 'Stanley' niet samen gingen.

De pap zat vol met klonten. Met het brood kon je een volwassen vent doodgooien. En hij wist niet precies wat hij had gedaan met het vlees maar het was zo taaie als een schoenzool.

Sue en Collin keken elkaar verafschuwd aan. "Okey, Lill' Brother. Dit gaat zelf mij TE VER!" Weer keek ze verafschuwd de eetzaal in. Haar ogen begonnen te twinkelen. " Wacht ik weet wel wat, C'mon, lill' brother."

Ze slopen de eetzaal weer uit en bleven om de hoek staan. Sue keek voorzichtig of Jack nog netjes op z'n plaats stond, en zoals gewoonlijk stond hij eenzaam aan het roer. Sue voelde even een steek van medelijden. Ze kon zien dat hij _The Pearle_ misten. Ze kon zich geen Jack voorstellen zonder _Pearle._ Waarom wist ze eigenlijk niet. Natuurlijk was het een mooi schip, maar er waren zoveel mooie schepen. Ze had wel eens gevraagd waarom hij geen groter beter schip wilden, als ze een pracht schip hadden veroverd. Toen keek hij haar zo geraakt aan dat ze snel zweeg. Weer een onbeantwoorde vraag, wist ze. Jack hield van praten, vooral als hij wat gedronken had. Maar over z'n verleden voor hij pirate werd vertelde hij nooit. Maar goed, waarschijnlijk had hij daar een goede reden voor, erg prettig zal het wel niet geweest zijn…

"Okey Collin, we gaan het volgende doen."Ik weet dat Jack altijd eten in z'n Cabin heeft, dus daar gaan we heen".

Tijgerend kwamen ze bij Jack's cabine aan. Sue keek nog even of Jack hun niet had gezien en maakte met behulp van de altijd handige haarspeld de deur open. "Okey, das gebeurt snel naar binnen."

Eenmaal binnen sloot ze snel de deur. Ze wilden niet dat de hele crew wist waar ze mee bezig waren. Ze zag ze er wel voor aan om haar te chanteren, want het bleven natuurlijk pirates…

Okey, Sue, als jij een dronken, bazige, sarcastische Captine was waar zou jij je eten dan verstoppen? Ze liep even rond trok wat laatjes open en kwam uiteindelijk bij z'n bed uit.

Jack je bent echt te voorspelbaar. Ze grijnsde zelfingenomen en greep onder het bed. En ja hoor, meneertje egotistisch had vijf flessen rum, een half brood en een schaal met appels onder z'n bed staan.

Collin had het ook gezien, begon heel zielig te kijken en stak bedelde z'n hand uit. Sue begon te lachen en begon met de appels te jongleren, liet vervolgens de helft vallen , probeerde de appels met een snoekduik op te vangen maar belanden ook zelf plat op de grond, gevolgd door de lading appels die als bommen om haar heen vielen.

Collin begon enthousiast te klappen en kreeg als dank een dodelijke blik van Sue. Hij kreeg vier appels naar z'n hoofd geworpen en wist er een te vangen. Snel nam hij een hap van de appel toen hij merkte hoeveel honger hij had.

Sue was ondertussen op Jack's bed neer geploft en zat zeer geïnteresseerd naar het etiket van de rumfles te kijken. Vervolgens nam ze een slok en begon op het brood te kauwen.

Bedelend stak Collin z'n hand uit naar de fles. Maar Sue trok hem snel naar zich toe. "No way, Lill' brother, daar ben je nog veels te jong voor."

"WHAT" riep Collin verbaast. "Toen we nog op Sparrow's Nest zaten, barsten je bijna in tranen uit toen ik niet naar je feestje/rumparty wilden!"

"Jahhhaa…. Maar toen wist ik nog niet dat je me lill' brother was. En feitelijk ben ik degen die op je moet letten aangezien we geen ouders meer…" Sue werd meteen stil en beet op haar lip. Ze sprong van het bed af en begon tussen kaarten te rommelen.

"Men, Jack and his junk. Wat en teringzooi maakt hij er altijd van! Tsss… some bloody pig, hij zou beter moeten weten! Kaarten zijn duur tegenwoordig…"

"yeah, Well, the bloody pig was a little bit bizzy, now, wassend he?" Klonk het vanaf de deur.

Meteen draaide Sue's en Collin's hoofd negentig graden en zagen een zwaar geïrriteerde Jack staan.

"Heh. Jack…" Probeerde Sue nog. "We waren net ehhe…"

"M'n spullen overhoop aan het halen! GOD DAMMIT SUE-ANNE! Hoe vaak moet ik nog tegen je zeggen! DONT THAT'S ME STUFF!"

"But…"

"NO BUT! Ik heb het je al honderd keer gezegd. JE MOET VAN MIJN SPULLEN AFBLIJVEN!"

Sue keek naar de grond als een klein kleutertje die op z'n donder kreeg van pappa.

"Bloody hell!" Jack liep kwaad weer naar buiten.

"Men, I really mess-up this time." Mompelde Sue. Ze voelde zich schuldig en dat kwam niet vaak voor. Stilletjes liep ze samen met Collin naar buiten.

Daar was het ondertussen ook doodstil geworden en iedereen was stil en hard aan het werk. Okey, behalve hier een daar een paar mensen die zich beroerd voelde na de 'maaltijd'. Ook Collin liep snel naar Charlie toe en begon te helpen met touwen vlechten.

Het was duidelijk dat iedereen had gezien dat Jack in een pesthumeur verkeerde. Zelf de meeuwen hielden hun mond terwijl ze op Jack neerkeken, die nors aan het roer stond.

Sue praten zichzelf wat moed in. Dit zou lastig worden. Jack was moeilijk pissed-off te krijgen, maar gebeurden dat dan kon je beter dekking zoeken. Ze had hem pas een paar keer echt goed kwaad gezien en meestal had dat een dodelijk gevolg.

Naja, Sue even doorbijten. Na het geschreeuw en gescheld en de dodelijke stiltes zal het wel over zijn. Ze slikte en liep op Jack af.

"Jack…" probeerde ze.

Stilte.

Dus hij begon met de ik-zwijg-je-dood-straf. Ach kon erger. Beter dan de ik-steek-je-dood-straf. Ze haalde diep adem.

"Jack…"

Weer stilte.

Men, hij kon soms zo KINDERACHTIG zijn! Zij zou nooit zo reageren. Zij was volwassen, in tegenstelling tot die kleuter! Maar goed zij had hem pissig gemaakt en ze zou het ook weer oplossen…

"Jahehck…!" Zei ze nu op een zeurderige drie-jarigers toon.

Jack keek haar nu vernietigen aan, maar zei nog steeds geen woord.

Sue sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek fel terug. Dit spelletje was ze zat! "OKEY HET SPIJT ME JACK! IK HAD NOOIT AAN JOUW SPULLEN MOETTEN ZITTEN! ZEG NOU ALSJEBLIEFT WEER WAT!"

"EN WAT MOET IK ZEGGEN DAN! GEWELDIG DAT JE SORRY ZEGT? ALLES IS WEER OKEY!" Schreeuwde Jack terug volume op 100.

"NOU DAT ZOU EEN GOED BEGIN ZIJN!" gilde Sue, volume nu op 110.

"NOW, IT ISSEND BLOODY OKEY, BLOODY SUE!" Schreeuwde Jack weer, op vol volume nu. Hij keek haar even fel aan en keek toen weer strak naar de horizon.

"HALLO, I SAD I WAS SORRY! WAT MOET IK DAN ZEGGEN! OF MOET IK EEN LIEDJE GAAN ZINGEN OF OP M'N KOP GAAN STAAN!" Sue was nu razend!

Jack keek haar nog steeds niet aan. "Well, that would be a bloody start…"

Sue boog zich over het roer heen tot vlak bij Jack's gezicht. C'mon Jack doe niet zo moeilijk. Jij hebt me ook zo vaak van dat soort dingen geflikt, soms nog wel erger. En ik zei toch dat het me spijt?"

Sue's lip begon te trillen en keek hem aan als een zielig puppietje . Jack zuchten, op zo'n moment kon je geen NEE tegen haar zeggen. Rot kind…

"Ollright luv, ik vergeef het je."

"Thanks Jack!" En Sue vloog hem om de hals.

"… But…" zei Jack terwijl Sue nog steeds om z'n nek hing.

Hell, ik wist dat er nog een BUT zou komen. Sue liet Jack ogenblikkelijk los en keek hem achterdochtig aan. "Wat bedoel je met BUT!"

"Well, luv, je hebt me diep gekwetst." Jack gaf h haar de puppy-eyes.

"Duss…" vroeg Sue met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Duss… mag jij zodra we terug op _The Pearle_ zijn de keuken van top tot teen gaan schoonmaken…"

"Wat ben jij….jij…jij…" Sue zocht naar worden. Ze wist hoe groot de benden was in de keuken van _The Pearle._ Nee, wacht benden was niet het goede woord. Stortplaats of vuilnisbelt kwamen dichter in de buurt. "JIJ ONEERLIJKE GEMENE VERACHTERLIJKE… MAN!"

Jack gaf haar z'n beroemde schuine grijns. "Pirate… savvy?"

Sue liet hem deze slag winnen, om een nieuwe ruzie te vermeiden en om een nog grotere straf te ontwijken.

"So, Jack zijn we al bijna bij Tortuga, de meest smerige stad die er bestaat!"

"Yeah, luv we zijn bijna bij Tortuga de mooiste stad die er bestaat!" Jack wees naar de horizon. "Kijk je kan hem al zien liggen." Meteen begonnen z'n ogen te twinkelen.

"Haal je maar niet teveel in je hoofd, zuipschuit. We komen _The_ _Pearle_ ophalen en dan zijn we weer weg!"

"WIE ZEGT DAT!"

"IKKE, je tweede stuurvrouw!" Brulde Sue.

Jack mompelde wat in zichzelf, waarschijnlijk scheldwoorden, maar hield verder z'n mond. Even was het stil. "Allright ,luv, we blijven er niet te lang, een paar dagen hoogstens."

Voor Sue was dit goed genoeg. Jack hield het hooguit 5 dagen vol op het vasten land zelf in Tortuga. En waarschijnlijk zou hij na drie dagen alweer wegzijlen door een nieuwe schatkaart, een horden boze hoeren, een ellen lange rekening van de kroegbaas die hij niet kon betalen of om het feit dat hij _The Pearle_ niet te lang alleen kon laten.

Sue liep vervolgens het dek op, waar alle crewleden weer gezellig aan het praten en opscheppen waren. Ze wisten dat de rust weer terug gekeerd was en dat het weer veilig was om druk en vrolijk te doen.

Wat zou zij is gaan doen als ze in Tortuga was? In ieder geval voor nieuwe kleren voor Collin kijken en natuurlijk voor zichzelf. Hoe veel ze het stadje ook verachten ze hadden altijd de nieuwste mode. En dan zonder kant,jurken of korsetten. Gewoon makkelijke broeken in felle kleuren en lange leren jassen, veel beter dan een jurk! Ja, haar kleren waren zeker aan vervanging toe. Haar broek was al zo vaak opnieuw gestikt dat hij bijna uit elkaar sprong en de paarse korset die ze voor de grap had gekocht was ze ook meer dan zat. Tijd voor weer iets anders!

Ze was ondertussen touwen aan het vlechten, terwijl ze zat te dagdromen. Ze zag dat Collin haar vragend aan keek en begreep ogenblikkelijk waarom. Hoe kon ze nou over hun ouders zijn begonnen! Dat was echt de stomste zet ever! Niemand behalve zij en Jack wisten waar Sue en Collin vandaan kwamen en waarom Zue pirate was geworden. En dat wilden ze graag zo houden…

Ze ging , Collin negerend verder met vlechten. Ze praten net als Jack eigenlijk nooit over vroeger. Wel over alle avonduren en grappige dingen die ze had beleefd toen ze Jack eenmaal had ontmoed. Maar nooit over haar thuis voor The Pearle. Maar dat kon ook niet anders. Mensen zouden haar niet geloven, haar voer gek verklaren en misschien wel erger. Nee het was beter om je mond te houden over vroeger en NU leven. Want je leeft maar een keer!

Jup, dat was haar levensmotto, niet terugkijken op vroeger en gewoon van het leven genieten. Er was al genoeg ellende in de wereld, als zij dan ook nog is zelfmedelijden kreeg… Daar zat toch niemand op te wachten. En waarom zou ze? Ze had een prachtig leven hier, op zee.

Ze glimlachten toen ze Mr. Gibbs met Jack zag bekvechten. Het ging duidelijk over de manier hoe Jack stuurden, of beter gezegd hoe had dat niet deed. Ze waren namelijk al tien minuten lang rondjes aan het draaien. Uiteindelijk gaf Jack zich gewonnen en ging naast Sue op de grond zitten.

"Bloody Hell! Hoorde je wat die BLOODY GIBBS ZEI!"

Sue had het al lang gehoord maar wilden die toespraak in spe van Jack niet verpesten, keek zo verbaast mogelijk en vroeg toen. "Nee, wat zou Mr. Gibbs dan?"

"Die BLOODY GIBBS durft te beweren dat IK NIET KAN STUREN! Kun je je dat voorstelen? I'm CAPTINE JACK SPARROW for godnes sake!"

Even was het stil. Jack zat met een gezicht op onweer voor zich uit te staren. En Sue keek weg te proberen het niet uit te proesten.

"Men, I really could use som rum… "Hij draaide zich om en keek Sue smekend aan.

"Okey,okey, ik ga al, tjess… Je hoeft niet meteen de help-ik-ga-bijna-dood-act te doen!" Lachend sprong Sue op en liep de keuken in, waar nog steeds resten stonden van het ontbijt. Snel pakte ze vier rumflessen en renden snel weer naar buiten, de lucht in de eetzaal deed je ook niet veel goed.

Ze ploften weer naast jack neer en gaf hem een fles. "_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

Jack pakte de fles aan. "_YOHO A PIRATE LIFE FORE MY!"_

Ze begonnen beide te lachen en keken naar het steeds dichterbij komende stadje.

"Men, ben benieuwt hoe groot de chaos nu weer is." Grijnsde Sue.

**Nou, hehe dat waren tien kantjes, dacht dat er nooit een einde aan kwam :P! nee geintje, het gaat supper ik heb m'n inspiratie weer gevonden, hij lag onder m'n bed tussen een hoop rotzooi. Gelukkig heb ik hem nu om m'n nek hangen zodat ik hem never ever nooit meer kwijt raak.**

**Nou even tussendoor ik wil nu 2 revieuws voordat ik volgende hoofdstuk post ! want dan heb ik het dubbele aantal reviews! **

**Nou dat zijn m'n enige eisen, niet teveel gevraagd toch? **

**Ik gaat nog even twee hoofdstukjes van Bloody 2005 verbeteren.**

**Luvzz and –X- Sue-AnneSparrow.**


	12. Make up, a auction and home at last

**Okey na vele,vele verhalen POTC verhalen, drie liter vanile cola en een zak pom-bar cpis besluit ik maar weer is aan Collin's Quest te beginnen. Waarom vraag je jezelf misschien af, meid ik heb geen idee. Gewoon even zin in Savvy?**

**Oja voor ik het vergeet dit hoofdstuk draag ik op aan de grime mensen uit POTC, alle eer is dit keer voor hun,dankzij hun kreeg ik een leuk ideetje… **

**Hoofdstuk 12) Make up, a auction and home at last. **

Collin lag rustig aan de zijkant van het dek te slapen/te zonnen. Hij had altijd een lichte huid gehad en wilde daar graag verandering in maken, hij hoopte alleen niet dat hij zo diep in slaap viel dat hij straks met derdegraads brandwonden naar een ziekenhuis kon.

Voor de veelste maal spookte het gesprek met Sue door z'n hoofd.

"_Maar toen wist ik nog niet dat je me lill' brother was. En feitelijk ben ik degen die op je moet letten aangezien we geen ouders meer…"_

Wie zouden z'n ouders zijn geweest? Waren ze net als Sue en Jack ook piraat geweest? Of waren ze nette burgers, die hard werkte. Of waren het criminelen geweest? Collin kon zich z'n ouders niet meer voorstellen. Het enige wat hij zich nog goed kon herinneren was een versje voor kleine kinderen:

_Lief klein kindje huil maar niet,_

_Tis je allemaal vergeven,_

_Alsjeblief kindje, dat doet je moeder zo'n verdriet,_

_Lief kindje, droog je traantje nu maar en geniet van het leven,_

_Wees vrolijk wordt groot, en geniet van je leven._

Collin wist nog dat een vrouw dat altijd voor hem zong als hij pijn had of niet kon slapen. Verder kon hij zich nog wat vagen beelden van Sue en Jack herinneren, maar verder niets. Z'n leven had pas vorm gekregen toen hij bij Commador Norrington woonde. Nee, z'n afkomst evenals verleden waren voor hem een groot raadsel.

Op dat moment werd hij ruw uit z'n gedachten gerukt door een hoop geschreeuw en gegil. Hij keek verstoord op. Voor de verandering stond Jack keihard en te schreeuwen naar het kraaiennest.

Even dacht Collin dat Jack een zonnesteek had opgelopen of dat hij EINDELIJK echt dronken was, maar toen hij goed keek zag Collin dat Sue met een vuurrode kop in het kraaiennest zat met een blik op onweer.

Collin stond op en liep naar de groep toe die zich onder de mast had verzameld. "Wat is er aan de hand?"vroeg hij.

Anna-Marie keek met pretogen op. "Sue en Jack hebben een klein meningsverschil."

"MENINGSVERSCHIL!"klonk het kwaad vanuit het kraaiennest." DIE JACKASSE DAAR HEEFT WEER M'N OOGPOTLOOD GEJAT!"

"Borrowed without permission ,luv…" Probeerde Jack te sussen.

"JA EN ZONDER VAN PLAN ZIJN HET TERUG TE GEVEN!"Brulde Sue weer.

"Whatever,luv, kom nu maar naar beneden EN GIVE ME MY HAD BACK!"

Aha, daarom was Jack dus zo aardig. Collin snapte al niet waarom Jack niet woeden naar boven was geklommen om haar hoogpersoonlijk naar beneden te halen. Ze had een gegijzelden, z'n hoed!

"NO I'M NOT COMMING DOWN! I'M PISSED OFF! DIT IS NAMELIJK AL DE TIENDE KEER IN TWEE MAANDEN TIJD DAT JE M'N OOGPOTLODEN JAT! WEET JE NIET HOE DUUR GOEJE MAKE-UP IS!"

De hele crew keek nu naar Jack, of beter gezegd naar z'n ogen. Vervolgens proesten ze het allemaal stuk voor stuk uit van het lachen.

"BLOODY SUE, I DON'T WEAR MAKE-UP!ME AM A PIRATE!"

Sue keek nu heel triomfantelijk vanuit het kraaiennest naar Jack die boos stond te springen."O,NEE JOH! EN WAT DOET DAT ZWARTE LIJNTJE DAN OM JE OOGJES!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT, DAT IS M'N IMAGE! EN KON NOU ALS DE SODEMIETER NAAR BENEDEN, AND GIVE MY HAD BACK!"

"NO!" Schreeuwde Sue als een doorgeslagen puber."ME STILL MAD AT YE!

Collin voelde toen verschrikkelijk veel bewondering voor Jack die het presteert te glimlachen, terwijl hij net totaal voor schut stond voor z'n crew, verrot gescholden werd en ook nog werd uitgelachen. Die hoed moest wel heel belangrijk voor hem zijn.

"C'MON, LUV, YE CAN'T STAY MAD AT GOOD OL'D JACK, CAN YE!" De puppy blik verscheen in z'n ogen.

"YES I CAN! AND I DO WHAT I LIKE, SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, WON'T HELP THIS TIME!" Sue keek gemeen over het randje van het kraaiennest.

"OKEY, I'LL LET YE STEER MY SHIP!" probeerde Jack voorzichtig.

"NO!"

"I'LL BUY YE A DRINK!"

"NO!"

"I'LL GET YOU A NICE DRESS!"

"TEMPTHING, BUT NO!"

"WELL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YE WHANT THEN!" Jack had z'n geduld verloren en begon een lading scheldwoorden te vloeken. Zo erg dat Anna-Marie snel haar handen voor Collin's oren deed.

Na nog zo'n anderhalve minuut schelden moest hij eindelijk adem halen. Sue zat ondertussen KEIHARD te lachen vanuit het o zo veilig kraaiennest.

"ZIT ME NIET UIT TE LACHEN, OF IK KOM JE PERSOONLIJK HALEN!"Brulde Jack.

"ALS JE DAT DOET LAAT IK JE HOED WEGVLIEGEN!"Dreigde Sue.

"FINE COME DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT YE WHANT!" Zuchten Jack.

"NO, WANT DAN WURG JE ME METEEN!"

Jack keek even zoekend rond. "OKAY, I SWERE DAT IK JE NIKS DOE, ANDERS MAG ANNA-MARIE ME SLAAN!"

"MAAR ZE SLAAT JE ALTIJD!"Klonk het verward uit het kraaiennest.

"DAN MAG ZE DIT KEER SLAAN ALS EEN VENT IN PLAATS VAN EEN MEID!" Antwoorde Jack fijntjes.

"HEY!" Schreeuwde Anna-Marie, dit keer verontwaardigt.

"OKAY, I'LL COME DOWN!" Sue zetten Jack hoed op en stapte rustig aan op het touw en klom naar beneden. Nog voor ze een voet op het dek zetten werd ze bij haar nekvel gegrepen en tegen de mast geduwd. "DON'T YE NEVER,EVER TOUCE MY HAT AGAIN!" Jack ogen schoten vuur.

"EN BLIJF JIJ VAN M'N MAKE-UP AF! Sue ogen schoten vuur. Jack dacht even na. "DEAL!" Hij stak z'n hand uit. Sue pakte hem aan."DEAL!" Vervolgens liepen ze beide een andere kant uit en was de oorlog over, of in ieder geval tijdelijk gesust.

Iedereen ging rustig verder met werken alsof er niks was gebeurd. Behalve Anna-Marie die nog op Jack stond te vloeken over z'n GROTE belediging.

Collin zag Jack met Mr. Gibbs overleggen waar ze het best de boten konden ruilen als ze eenmaal al wal waren. Aan de reling zag hij Sue staan en liep naar haar toe.

"Moet je is kijken we zijn bijna in Tortuga, de grootste hoerenstad in dit continent." Ze wees op een eiland dat ongeveer nog honderd meter voor hun lag, maar waar nu al geschreeuw,gejoel en schoten vandaan te horen waren.

Collin keek schaapachtig naar de stad, schudden met z'n hoofd en keek Sue van opzij aan. "Weet je wel niet hoeveel geluk je hebt gehad! Ik dacht dat Jack je echt ging wurgen!"

"Neeh, I know my limit en Jack zou me nooit wurgen." Ze ging een beetje over de reling hangen op het stadje nog beter te kunnen zien."Naja misschien zou hij me wurgen als ik z'n Pearle in de fik stak, maar geef hem dan is ongelijk."

"Maar…"Collin snapte het niet, nog geen minuut geleden zat zij boven in de mast te schreeuwen en te schelden en stond Jack onderaan de mast, te dreigen te vervloeken en te schreeuwen alsof z'n leven ervan af hing. En nu deden ze alsof er niks was gebeurd.

"No, but, lill' brother. Aangezien je nu een piraat bent zal ik je een paar dingen vertellen over de regels, the crew en mij en Jack.

"De regels hier zijn heel simpel. Doe je werk goed, vermoord geen mede-crewleden, niet van mede-crewleden jatten, je mag dronken worden als je maar je werk doet en de belangrijkste luister altijd naar the Captine. Dat zijn de basisregels."

"De crew is ook heel makkelijk. They like ye ore they hate ye. D'r is geen tussenweg. En geloof me ze mogen je, dus je hoort er bij."

"Dan heb je Jack en mij nog. Zou d'r niet teveel aandacht aan schenken. We maken veel ruzie,schelden elkaar verrot en zo maar geloof me hij vermoord me echt niet. Moest ie is proberen…"

"En dan heb je nog een regel, de belangrijkste. Leef en kijk niet terug. Doe je dat wel dan blijf je hangen, krijg je zelfmedelijden en is je einden nabij."

Ze keek hem grijnzend aan."Maar natuurlijk mag je wel je meest vreemde en vage verhaal rondbazuinen, dan krijg je een naam en status."

"Maar…" probeerde Collin nog een keer. Maar Sue drukte hem al een hand voor de mond. "Ssst, kijk ze zijn al aan het aanleggen."

En inderdaad _The Interseptor_, lag stil in het water en Sayid, Stanley en Charlie waren al bezig met vastmaken. Binnen nog geen twee minuten was het totale schip leeg, behalve Jack die nog moest ruilen, en was iedereen klaar om of te gaan zuipen, naar de hoeren te gaan, of zichzelf leeg te shoppen. Sommige gingen zelf voor allemaal.

Sue was in een opperbest humeur en had een flinke zak geld bij zich. "C'mon lill' brother, laten we is normale kleren gaan kopen." Snel drentelde Collin achter haar aan en bleef dicht bij haar in de beurt. Hij moest toegeven dat het stadje Tortuga er niet erg vriendelijk uitzag. Zeker niet als je gekleed was in Navy kleding.

Maar Sue leek zich wel thuis te voelen in het ontspoorde stadje. Ze waren nog geen minuut onderweg of Sue had al drie bekenden gegroet, een paar sandalen gekocht en een dronkeman uitgelachen die een kroeg werd uitgeschopt.

Na nog een straat kwamen ze uit op een klein winkeltje dat kleding verkocht. "Hier moeten we zijn Collin, het ziet d'r uit als een krot maar hier verkopen ze de beste kleren uit het hele dorp."

Krakend deed ze de deur open en liep een feloranje geverfde kamer binnen. Overal, maar dan ook echt overal lagen kleren. Van broeken tot hoeden. Zelf een hele kist met sierraden. "Nou Collin leef je uit, zoek maar wat je leuk vind, ik betaal!"

Nou dit liet Collin zich natuurlijk niet voor een tweede keer zeggen. Na een kwartiertje zoeken had hij een leuke verbeterde outfit gevonden: Een donkerbruine broek met fel rode zakken aan de zijkant, een brede bijpassende leren riem, een wit T-shirt met een kleine print van een doodshoofd op borsthoogte, een donkerbruine vest, een blauwe bandana en als laatste nog een paar glimmende zwarte laarzen.

Hij bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel, men hij zag er goed uit. Langzaam draaiende hij zich om, om z'n rug te zien. Toen zag hij Sue staan, die ook niet had stilgezeten.

Ze had een donkergroene driekwart broek aan, met nog steeds die riem met het doodshoofdje, een wit T-shirt met allerlei verschillende stofjes erop genaaid, voor haar bandana in de plaats was een donkergroene haarband met Hawaïbloemetjes gekomen, een sierlijke zwarte parel ketting en ze had haar zwarte sandalen aan gedaan. Vervolgens pakte ze nog een felgele zijden doek en knoopje hem om haar middel, zodat het net leek of ze een jurk aan had. Ze leek bijna onschuldig, als je haar zwaard en pistool niet mee telde.

"Nou ik geloof dat we hier wel klaar zijn."Snel rekende ze af en liepen ze de winkel weer uit. Sue was in een opperbest humeur. Ze had net nieuwe kleren gekocht het was lekker weer en niemand viel haar lastig.

PATS, iemand had haar op haar achterste geslagen. Ze stopte direct met lopen en draaide zich langzaam om. Voor haar stond een ontzettend dappere piraat, breed naar haar te grijnzen. "Hoe is het schoonheid!"

Collin had het ook gezien en deed uit eigenveiligheid een paar stappen achteruit.

Sue handen veranderde in vuisten. Ze kraakte haar nek, schraapte haar keel en kuchten een keer. Nog steeds stond de piraat naar haar te lachen… dat had hij beter niet kunnen doen…

Sue begon tegen de piraat te schelde met iets dat begon met: YER SICK SONE OF A BITCH! En eindigde op,JE MOET MET JE POTEN VAN ME AFBLIJVEN! **( A/N de rest van de scheldwoorden laat ik wijselijk achterwegen…) **De uitdrukking van de piraat veranderende van grinnikend naar bloednerveus. En dat kwam niet alleen door de grote groep mensen die zich om de twee verzameld hadden maar ook omdat de blik van Sue per seconden feller werd. Net toen de piraat het op een lopen wilde zetten vloog Sue op hem af. Ze raakte hem midden in het gezicht en moest door drie man van de piraat af worden getrokken.

Boos landen ze op de grond en keek nog één keer vernietigend naar de piraat. Op dat moment liep Jack stralend langs gevolgd door Stanley en Charlie. "Well, luv, als ik niet zo blij was zou ik nu sarcastische opmerkingen over je maken."

Sue keek hem dodelijk aan en stond op."Als je dat doet lig je binnen twee seconden vier meter onder de grond JAH!"

Jack hield z'n handen voor zich, als teken dat ze moest relaxen. "Rustig aan luv, me go get the Pearle, wanna come!"

"Ehhe, nee… Ik zit over een paar dagen weer maanden op dat schip, nee ik pas!" Jack keek even geraakt, keurde Sue geen blik meer waardig en keek naar Collin."And boy do ye wanna come!"

Collin had zomaar het idee dat Sue niet de gezelligste compagnon op het moment zou zijn en knikte met z'n hoofd. Met z'n vieren liepen ze weg naar de andere kant van de haven en lieten Sue alleen op de grond zitten.

Nou voor zover het 'één voor alle,alle voor één gevoel'. Mompelde Sue boos in zichzelf. Naja, het maakt niet uit. Ze vond het ook wel fijn om is twee tellen alleen te zijn. De crew, Jack en Collin waren hartstikke aardig maar als je maanden achter elkaar op elkaars lip zit is alleen zijn ook niet verkeerd. Besids, ze had nog een paar belangrijke dingen te doen.

Langzaam stond ze op klopte het stof van haar nieuwe kleren af, vloekte toen ze zag dat er NU AL een vlek op haar broek zat en liep een steegje in.

Na een paar minuten kwam ze uit op een markt, waar ze sierraden,kleding,fruit, dieren, wapens en slaven verkochten. Daar was ze voor gekomen. De slaven, elke keer als ze de vertoning zag schaamde ze zich ervoor piraat te zijn. Het was echt een zieke vertoning. Moeders werden van hun kinderen gescheiden. Mannen werden als een stuk vee bekeken en elke keer hoorde je een gil als iemand werd gebrandmerkt. Maar elke keer als ze in Tortuga kwam moest ze er even heen, om in ieder geval één iemand van een vreselijk bestaan te redden. Dat had ze sinds ze piraat was geworden aan zichzelf beloofd.

Snel klom ze het podium op waar alle slaven op een rijtje stonden. Vinnig beukte ze een paar man van het platvorm af die een paar slaven aan het afkraken waren, alsof die arme mensen al niet genoeg vernederd waren.

Na een paar stappen zag ze een klein chinees jongetje staan, vastgebonden aan een paal helemaal alleen. Hij keek haar bang aan. "Hello, lill'boy what's yer name". Vroeg Sue vriendelijk. Het jongetje begon nog banger te kijken een deed een paar stapjes terug. Sue zag dat het jongetje heel mager was en een brandmerk had op z'n rechterschouder. Het arme schaap…

"Ahh, miss, ye like the little boy!" Een veel te vriendelijke, brede piraat met donkerrood haar stond achter haar. "He's only a penny, geloof me een koopje voor een Chinees, moeilijke te krijgen weet u."

Sue keek hem vol walging aan. Die vent is echt getikt! Maar ze zou het spelletje netje meespelen, om het jongetje niet te verliezen. Snel haalde ze een penny uit haar zak en gaf het aan de man.

De man beet erop, hield hem tegen het licht en maakte het jongetje los. "He's youres miss." Hij keek haar glimlachende aan. Sue wist zeker dat hij minder zou glimlachen als hij wist dat zij z'n geldbuidel had doorgesneden toen hij met de touwen van het ventje bezig was.

Nogmaals glimlachte ze vriendelijk tegen de verkoper, greep het ventje bij de hand en liep weg.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack was in de zevende hemel. Hij had z'n Pearle weer terug, hij had net een potje poker gewonnen en was ernstig aangeschoten. Heerlijk om een piraat te zijn. Grijnzend stond hij aan het roer en fluisterde dingen tegen z'n Pearle. Dat hij haar gemist had, dat ze snel weer zouden zeilen en dat hij haar nooit meer in de steek zou laten.

Collin, Stanley, Mr.Gibbs en Anna zaten op het dek nog zwaar te balen van het geld verlies en keken af en toen met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw op naar Jack als hij hardop tegen The Pearle stond te praten.

Stanley tikte tegen z'n voorhoofd en liep naar het benedendek om wat kaarten te bestuderen. Ondertussen druppelde de rest van the crew binnen aangezien het al laat was geworden.

Collin gaapte en vroeg zich af waar z'n zus zou zijn. Het was of een engeltje hem gehoord had want door kwam Sue al aangerend, achtervolgd door een horde boze piraten. "JONGENS, ZEIL HIJSEN, LOOP PLANK INTREKKEN WE MOETTEN GAAN!" Schreeuwde ze gehaast.

Voor de eerste keer in bijna een maand vloog the crew overeind en begon het zeil te hijsen, touwen los te maken en de loopplank in te trekken.

Nog net op tijd sprong Sue aan boord."JESUS, NORMAAL MOET IK JULLIE BIJNA EEN SCHOP ONDER JE HOL GEVEN OM IETS GEDAAN TE KRIJGEN EN NU LUISTEREN IEDEREEN IN ÉÉN KEER!"

Ze draaiden zich om en zag een HELE boze groep piraten staan. Grijnzend ging ze langst de reling staan en stak haar tong uit."Lekker voor jullie! Pak me dan als je kan! JE KAN ME TOCH NIET KRIJGEN!"

Jack stond geplichtstgetrouw aan het roer. "Luv, wat ben ik toch blij dat je je zo VERSCHRIKKELIJK VOLWASSEN gedraagt."

Nog steeds stond in stand-kleuter de piraten op de haven uit te dagen. "Huh! O, ja nou ze vroegen er om hoor!" Ze duwde een klein Chinese ventje naar voren dat er doodsbang uit zag."Moet je kijken wat ze met hem hebben gedaan.

Jack's blik verduisterde. "Slave-auction?"

Sue zuchten. "Jup, just like always."

"Had dat meteen gezegd, dan had ik die klootzakken ter plekken doodgeschoten!"

Sue bromde wat. Ze wist dat Jack niet blufte of stoer deed. Ze snapte niet waarom maar als het woord slavenhandelaar langs vloog was Jack in staat iemand ter plekken te wurgen.Maar ja, weer een van de vele geheimen van The Sparrow…

"Ik ga dat ventje effe naar bed brengen, hij ziet er moe uit." Sue pakte het jongetje bij de hand en liep haar vertrouwde cabine in. Alles was nog precies zoals ze het had achtergelaten.

Al was haar cabine een beetje aan de kleine kant, toch was hij heel licht dankzij het grote raam dat aan de linkerkant van de kamer zat. De muren had ze oranje en rood geverfd en op de vloer had ze een wit tapijt laten plaatsen, dat onderhand al vol zat met rum vlekken. Verder stond er nog een groot bed in de kamer, een kist waar haar spullen in konden, een klein bureautje en een kledingkast die op het punt van ontploffing stond.

Ze zetten het jongetje op bed haalde haar kast overhoop en vond een matras een deken en een kussen. Ze legde het neer, tilde het jongetje op en stopte hem in.

"Me am Sue-Anne." Ze wees op zichzelf. "What's youre name."

Het jongetje scheen het te begrijpen. Hij vrolijkte een beetje op. " Me Li Chin!"

Sue glimlachten. Ze stak haar duim op."Nice name." Nogmaals stopte ze hem in. Ze maakte met haar handen een kussenbeweging en deed of ze sliep." You go sleep now, Li Chin."

Het jongetje knikte en sloop ze ogen. Stilletje liep Sue haar cabin uit en sloot de deur. Ze had weer iemand gered, dacht ze trost bij zichzelf. Ze trippelde naar boven en zag dat nog meer dan de helft van de crew op was en dat haar lill' brother iedereen aan het blut spelen was met poker.

Grijnzend ging ze er bij zitten, kreeg van Jack een rumfles aangereikt en keek hem grijzend aan. Ze hield de fles omhoog. "We zijn weer thuis Jack."

Jack sloeg z'n eigen fles tegen die van haar, waardoor een kwart eruit kletsten. "Ye, luv we did it again!"

**My god! Als ik met dit verhaal begin kan ik never nooit meer stoppen met typen! 13 pagina's en zo'n 3.350 nog wat woorden! Me just like this story so mats!**

**Maar goed ik ga kappen tis laat en ik moet morgen weer werken.**

**Oja nog een dingetje, wat vonden jullie van het gedichtje bovenaan? Heb ik zelf snel snel geschreven. Je kan wel zien dat ik geen dichter ben…**

**Luvzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**En zekerweten –TBC-!**


	13. Bored? Not on the Pearl!

**Het is vandaag zulk slecht weer dat m'n MP3speler in m'n jaszak is verzopen. Zelf heb ik 3 bijna ongelukken gehad, en mascara is uitgelopen tot m'n knieën. Oftewel, ik heb het helemaal gehad met dit klote weer en dacht: laat is verder gaan met Collin's Quest. **

**Nog even voor het idee, in dit hoofdstuk zitten geen belangrijke dingen voor de rest van het verhaal. Ik had gewoon zin om Jack en Sue overhoop te halen.**

**Hoofdstuk 13) Bored? Not on the Pearl!**

Het was stralen weer zo op zee. De golfjes kabbelde langzaam tegen de boeg van het schip, zeemeeuwen krijste zacht in de lucht en door een aangenaam zuids briesje zorgen voor net voldoende wind om the Pearle in beweging te houden. Kortom het was verschrikkelijk rustig en-

"SAAI!" Brulde Sue over het dek, terwijl ze onderuitgezakt over de reling hing. "Man, tis hier bloody boring, waar blijft de actie? Het vechten!" Ze snoof en keek verveeld om zich heen. Waarom was er altijd een lange tijd niks te doen aan boord? Waarom duurde het altijd zolang voor ze een schip vonden wat goed genoeg was om aan te vallen? Waarom konden die schepen niet gewoon naar hun toe komen varen! Dat was toch niet zoveel gevraagd of wel!

Mokkend schopte een schroefje overboord en keek naar Jack die in trans aan het roer stond. Ze grijnsde, doelwit in zicht. Heel langzaam en op haar tenen liep ze op hem af. Ze bleef vlak achter hem staan en stak haar armen uit en ademde diep in om een enorme brul te geven.

"Wouldn't do that if I where you, luv." Zei Jack, zonder om te kijken.

Sue pruilde en liep om Jack heen tot ze voor hem stond. "Hoe wist je dat!"

Jack kwam langzaam uit z'n trans en keek haar grijnzend aan. "Luv, hoelang ken ik je nou al? Je probeert zoiets elke keer als we net aan het varen zijn, je bent echt veel te voorspelbaar geworden."

Sue gaf hem een vinnige blik. "Hey, ik kan er toch niks aandoen dat het hier zo gruwelijk saai is!" Nu was zij degen die een vinnige blik kreeg. "Me Pearl isn't boring!" Zei Jack op bijna dreigende toon.

"Wellis… Tis is super mega, ultra, uber saai!" Kaatsen Sue meedogenloos terug.

"Niet! Mijn schoonheid is niet mega,ultra, uber saai! En praat normaal!" Jack keurde haar geen blik meer waardig en richten zich op z'n roer.

Jammer genoeg liet Sue zich niet zo gemakkelijk afpoeieren. Ze ging voor het roer staan, perfect midden in beeld en boog zich verveeld naar voren tot vlak voor Jack. "Jack, ik verveel me! Bedenk is iets leuks…."

Tot haar verbazing begon Jack te grijnzen, dat was niet haar bedoeling. "Nu je er over begint, little girl, ik meen me nog een zeker meisje te herinneren die de keuken van The pearle moest schoonmaken."Hij begon super zielig te kijken. "Omdat ze poor old Jack diep had gekwetst, omdat ze door z'n spullen was gegaan…"

Sue hapte dodelijk geschrokken naar adem en sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Hell, ze had gehoopt dat Jack die beloften al was vergeten. Ze keek gepijnigd. "Je zou arme kleine ikke, toch nooit zo'n rotklus laten doen heh!" Haar onderlip begon te trillen.

Jack keek dwarst door haar act heen. " Sue, ik vrees dat ik je, arm en zielig dat je bent, toch die rotklus laat doen."

Sue stopte meteen met haar drama actie en trok een pruillip. Toen begon ze opeens te glimmen. "En als ik nou zeg maar gewoon… WEIGER? Ik bedoel." Ze hief haar zwaard. "Je kan mij toch niks maken…"

Jack staarde strak terug. "Anna!" Brulde hij. "Grijp het roer, ik hoor hier een uitdaging!" Snel nam Anna het stuur over en de crew keek op van wat ze aan het doen waren, behalve de mensen in de mast die keken omlaag, over logica gesproken!

Ook Jack haalde z'n zwaard tevoorschijn. Hij maakt een raar gebaar met het ijzer en keek dangerous naar Sue. "Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt, je kan nog terug…"

Sue rolde met haar ogen. "Puh! Alsof ik niet kan winnen, ik ben nog jong en levendig in tegenstelling tot jou…"

Jack's ogen vernauwde zich. " Ik ben nog lang niet oud!"

Sue grijnsde. "Laat zien dan!" En ze sprong naar voren. De twee ijzers kaatste tegen elkaar en het gevecht begon. Sue was inderdaad snel en lenig maar had geen kans tegen Jack die jarenlang had gevochten EN de valse trucjes kende. Hij wachten net zo lang to Sue op hem af kwam stormen, deed een stapje opzij en stak z'n voet uit.

Sue struikelde, gilde en vloog alles behalve elegant op het hard, ó zo harde dek van The Pearle. Boos krabbelde ze overeind en hoorde Jack vals lachen. Ze sprong overeind en draaide zich om. "JIJ SPEELT VALS!"

"Dus?" kreeg ze als antwoord.

Sue pakte haar zwaard op. "Dat is gemeen!"

"Ach, het leven is hard." Jack keek naar z'n nagels. "Zeker als je maar een klein hulpeloos meisje bent…"

"HULPELOOS! Ik zal je laten zien wie hier hulpeloos is!" Sue ogen schoten rond en bleven rusten op een emmer gevuld EN omringt met sop. Ze grijnsde. Met een rotgang vloog ze op Jack af, die daar zodanig van schrok dat hij achteruit stapte, midden in de emmer met sop ging staan en over dek begon te schaatsen als een ballerina.

Jack begon te schreeuwen, probeerde zo goed als het ging z'n evenwicht te bewaren, maakte een draai en vloog recht op Collin en Li Chin af die aan het knikkeren waren.

Collin keek met grote angstogen op toen de piraat op hem af kwam scheuren. Snel greep hij het jongetje naast zich vast en sprong net op tijd aan de kant. Beide kwamen ze met een halve draai op de grond terecht en keken verontwaardigd naar Jack, die nu nog meer moeite had om z'n evenwicht te bewaren door de knikkers.

Na zo'n vijf lange seconde verloor Jack dan eindelijk z'n evenwicht, wat een hele prestatie was aangezien hij altijd zo lam als een dronken liep, hij aan boord van een schip zat en er overal knikkers en sop was.

Met een luide smak lande Jack op z'n achterste. Vloekend probeerde hij overeind te krabbelen, maar de hele inhoud van de emmer was over het dek gegaan en het was spekglad.

Sue stond gemeen te lachen en keek vals naar Jack. "Geeft je het al op?" Ze liep een stukje dichterbij.

"NEVER!" Brulde Jack. Snel greep hij haar arm en trok haar naar zich toe, even vergetende dat het glad was.

Sue slaakte een gilletje en doordat Jack zo hard had getrokken, schoot ze over Jack heen en vloog recht op de mast af. Snel trok ze haar handen voor haar gezicht wat ook haar zwaard inhield. Niet erg slim… Er ging een siddering door haar heen en haar zwaard zat vast, diep in de mast van The Pearle.

Boos schopte ze tegen de mast en vloekte. Toen tikte er iemand heel zachtjes op haar schouder. Ze draaide zich om en Jack stond voor haar met en stralende grijns. Hij wees op haar zwaard, dat vast zat in de mast en toen op z'n eigen zwaard dat hij stevig in z'n handen had. Hij gaf haar een knipoog. "Ik zou maar opgeven, savvy?"

Sue voelde hier ongeveer even weinig voor dit voorstel als leven worden geroosterd boven een vuurtje. Maar ze had niet veel keus, tenzij…

Ze stak haar hand uit. Terwijl ze haar andere hand achter haar rug hield en haar vingers kruiste. "Je hebt gelijk Jack, je bent te sterk voor mij. Hoe had ik kunnen denken dat ik ook maar een kans maakte om van jouw The infamous Captine Jack Sparrow te winnen."

Jack grinnikte en pakte haar hand aan. Snel maakte ze een draai z'n hand op z'n rug. "Sukkel." Lachte ze. "Je zou onderhand wel beter moeten weten. Nu, geef me je zwaard!"

"Dacht het niet!" Jack trapte haar benen onder haar vandaan en Sue glibberde alweer richting grond. Maar aangezien ze Jack nog vasthield, trok ze die mee. Jack had hier even niet opgerekend, z'n zwaard vloog uit z'n hand en hij viel bovenop Sue.

Het hele schip zat van een veilige afstand toe te kijken hoe Sue vloekend onder Jack probeerde uit te komen. Vervolgens keken ze van Sue naar Jack die glazig naar z'n lege handen staarde.

Collin keek net als de rest moedeloos van de een naar de ander en keek toen naar Li Chin die er ongeveer even weinig van snapte als hijzelf. Collin tikte tegen z'n voorhoofd en Li Chin knikte instemmend.

Uiteindelijk wist Sue met een rode kop onder Jack vandaan te komen en keek in het rond. Vijf meter voor haar lag het zwaard. Snel begon ze in de richting van het ijzer te kruipen.

Jack, had op z'n beurt eindelijk doorgekregen dat z'n zwaard vermist was en keek ook in het rond. Glazig vlogen z'n ogen over het dek en werden groot toen hij Sue zag, al kruipen naar ZIJN zwaard.

"No! No,no,no! Not good!" Onhandig stond hij op, greep een stuk touw vast dat aan de mast vast zat en vloog sneller dan de wind naar het zwaard. Snel liet hij het touw los, zelfs nog op het juiste moment en greep het zwaard vast net op het moment dat Sue erop wilde duiken.

Hij grinnikte en tikte met het puntje van het zwaard tegen Sue's kin. "Sta op."

Onhandig en pis nijdig stond ze op. Jack greep haar galant bij de pols en draaide haar in het rond tot ze richting de crew stond. "Lad's M'lady, can I have you're attention please?" Hij hield z'n zwaard hoog in de lucht. "Zoals jullie net konden zien met jullie eigen ogen, heb ik Sue eerlijk-"

Sue begon overdreven hard te kuchen.

"Okay, zo eerlijk mogelijk verslagen." Hij grijnsde. "Laat dit dus een waarschuwing zijn voor de personen die denken dat ze." Hij wees verduidelijkt naar zichzelf. " Dat ze The Great Captine Jack Sparrow aankunnen, je bent alvast gewaarschuwd. En nu, als de sodemieter weer terug aan't werk!"

Mompelend en grinnikend ging de crew weer terug aan het werk. Collin en Li Chin begonnen snel hun knikkers terug te rapen.

Jack keek dromerig in het rond en vervolgens naar Sue die er alles behalve blij bijstond. "En nu jij, little girl…"

Ze kreunde. "Moet je me nou altijd zo noemen, ik BEN tegenwoordig achttien, geen klein meisje meer!"

"Yeah, dat kan wel maar voor mij ben je altijd The Little Girl." Vervolgde Jack.

"Das vals! Ik heb nooit kans op promotie!" Murmelde ze.

Jack gaf haar een knipoog. "Vrees niet, luv, die krijg je nu meteen."

Haar ogen werden groot. "JAH?"

"Jah…" Jack trok haar dichterbij en begon in haar oor te fluisteren. "Je bent gepromoveerd tot… schoonmaakster. Je mag nu de keuken gaan schoonmaken!"

Sue liet zich op haar knieën vallen. "NEEH! Niet de keuken! Kan je me niet gewoon kielhalen of ophangen? Dan is het maar voorbij! Alles behalve DE KEUKEN!"

"Ik vrees dat je geen andere keus hebt Sue, je had het al beloofd en ik heb je ook nog is gigantisch verslagen."

Sue stond triest op. "Nou vooruit dan maar." Heel zielig begon ze naar de kombuis deur te lopen.

Jack schudden met z'n hoofd. "En zij maar denken dat het saaie kan zijn op me Pearle…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sue liep met laag hangende schouders haar noodlot te gemoed. De keuken van The Pearle. Ze had veldslagen gezien die er nog netter uitzagen.

Vol spanning opende ze de deur van de kombuis. Het licht scheen het vertrek binnen en meteen schoten twee ratten de kastjes in. Sue verstijfde. RATTEN, gaverdamme! Wanhopig liep ze de keuken in en veegde met een oude lap over het raam zodat er meer licht kwam in de ruimte.

"Hell, wat een rotzooi!" Bromde ze boos en verslagen. "Maar goed, eigenschuld let's get to bisiness."

En zo ging de arme zielig Sue aan het werk, terwijl ze wenste dat ze een vaatwasser en een stofzuiger had.

**Beetje kort einde, I know, maar ik moet zo naar school en daarna heb ik geen tijd meer want me broertje is jarig ( GEFELICITEERD!) en ik moet leren voor de PROEFWERKWEEK, braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Echt sommige mensen snappen niet dat er zoveel meer dingen zijn in het leven dan huiswerk. LEVEN HET SCHRIJVEN DOOD AAN HET HUISWERK! HALLELUJA! **

**Maar goed,**

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow**

**En REVIEW PLEASEQQ**


End file.
